Legacy
by dabbling
Summary: Bobby & Alex in an established relationship... something big is about to turn their lives upside down. Also, several different cases to investigate. B/A, M/C pairings. Please read and review, I love to hear what people think!
1. Big News

Legacy

Chapter 1

He slouched over his drink, his words slightly slurred. "You ever feel like you spend your whole life hoping not to become your mother?"

Obviously he was drunk. Sober, he would have never posed that question to Bobby Goren. Bobby's eyes grew somber and he turned to face the bottles behind the bar. He drank deeply from his scotch, and nodded.

Logan finished off his drink and knocked the glass over. "Looks like you won after all, Ma," he said, and knocked it over on the bar, where a few solitary drops leaked out. He looked over at the brooding Goren and said, "At least I was smart enough not to bring a kid into the world." He stood up. "I gotta take a leak."

Goren watched Logan stagger off to the bathroom and finished the rest of his drink while the bartender cleaned up Logan's mess. He ran his fingers around the rim of the empty glass, thinking of the children he didn't bring into the world…

Logan staggered back, and the two men made their way out of the bar, down the street, and to the subway. They nodded their goodbyes, each too drunk to do much more. Mike boarded his train while Bobby waited for the next one.

* * *

Goren had a splitting headache in the morning. He couldn't even muster the strength to get up and get an aspirin. He buried his head underneath the pillow and groaned.

Alex was in the bathroom, retching. When she finished, she carefully gathered up all the remnants of the pregnancy test. If it was correct, she didn't want Bobby to find out that way. Another wave of nausea overtook her, and she threw up as quietly as she could. She'd have to tell him before long. If this morning was any indication, it wouldn't take much detective work to figure out.

Finished, she rinsed out her mouth, and brushed her teeth. Her mind was spinning with the ramifications. She wasn't remorseful at all, but she was apprehensive about the changes it would bring. She took her little bag of trash with her into the kitchen and stashed it in her purse for later disposal. Checking the time, she knew she had to get him up and moving. He'd gone out with Logan last night, and come home very drunk. She gathered up some pain reliever and a glass of water and took it to the bedroom.

"Bobby," she said softly.

He sat up and felt her forehead. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She frowned. He must have heard her in the bathroom. "Something I ate must have disagreed with me," Alex lied. She held out the tablets and water for him. He took them gratefully. "I have to get going. You need to get up. You can't afford to be late again."

He nodded and accepted her kiss before she left. Bobby rubbed his weary eyes. He forced himself up out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

His phone rang just as he was about to drop it into his pocket. He was dressed, clean shaven, and ready for work. "Hey," he said.

"Bobby, you were with Mike last night, right?"

"Yeah, you know I was," he said, wondering why she wouldn't believe him.

"Bobby," she said with some hesitation, "Logan's in the hospital. It looks like he was mugged."

This was incomprehensible on so many levels. "Where?"

"St. Luke's," she said.

"Tell Ross I'm going over there."

* * *

As badly beaten as he was, the only thing keeping Logan in the hospital was a pretty, flirty nurse who always knew the right thing to say to get him back in bed. She'd just been in to check on him, and so he was lying still in the bed, resting his eyes. He heard the heavy footsteps and his lids fluttered open.

"Goren," he said. "I woulda known it was you from a mile away," he said quietly.

Bobby smiled at the jab, but his concerned eyes studied his friend. "What happened?" he asked.

Mike almost shrugged, but thought better of it. "I guess I was mugged."

"You… took a pretty good beating," Bobby observed.

"Well, I've always been good at that," Logan joked. His smile was short-lived. It seemed he was the only one in the mood for joking. "Ah, hell. It was a mugging… until they found my shield."

Bobby nodded solemnly. "You get a good look at them?"

"Some of them. I already gave my statement."

Bobby sat down, feeling partially responsible. He had let Mike keep drinking last night…

"Bobby."

Goren looked up.

"I need your help with something."

"Sure, anything."

Logan leaned up on one elbow painfully and stole a peek at the nurse's station. "That little brunette out there… she…"

Goren sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

"She stole my pants. She's hiding them somewhere so I can't leave."

Bobby grinned.

"You'll help me, right?"

"Help you find your pants?" He shook his head. "Sorry, Logan, but… that's a little above and beyond, don't you think?"

Logan laid back down and sighed in defeat.

"Get some rest. Maybe I'll sneak in a burger for you, later."

Mike raised a hand and waved to him, closing his eyes again.

Bobby left, pausing to catch a glimpse of the clever nurse as he went.

* * *

Bobby didn't arrive until almost lunch, and Eames was relieved. All morning, she'd been avoiding caffeine. Bobby would have caught on right away. Gladly, she'd gotten an appointment scheduled for that afternoon, so she would have verification and then could break the news…

She'd been worried about Logan, but Bobby's call had eased her mind somewhat. The decision had been made to keep the case with the local precinct, so beyond the occasional courtesy call, Major Case wouldn't be privy to every detail. She frowned in the direction of Ross' office. It wouldn't have been that way if she were in charge.

"Eames," he said.

She snapped out of her daydream, and took a sip from her worn paper coffee cup. With the lid on, she'd even fooled herself. She tasted water, and made a sour face. She sighed. She'd forgotten how hard it was to be pregnant.

"Eames?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. What?"

"Lunch. My treat."

"Sure, Bobby." She followed him out of the squad room and into the elevator. She regarded his profile and found herself wondering what he would do with a baby, his baby, in his arms.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She smiled weakly. "No," she said. "Just thinking."

He blocked the sensor with his hand to allow her plenty of time to exit the car, then followed her out to the parking garage. Her mood and manner was nagging more and more at him. More than once she caught him studying her with a sidelong glance.

Alex climbed into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Alex," he said quietly as he slipped on his seatbelt. "You're sure you're all right?"

Eames furrowed her brow. She couldn't lie about everything. "Well, Bobby, I did make an appointment for this afternoon."

He was stricken with worry. Alex didn't go to the doctor for just any little thing.

She felt guilty when she saw the look on his face. "It's okay, Bobby. I'm sure. I just thought… I should get looked at, that's all."

His fingers brushed her bangs back out of her eyes. "You've been sick… like this morning?"

"A few times," she said. "Look. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing… to worry about."

While his fingers were in the vicinity, he rested them against her forehead, feeling for fever. He withdrew his hand and let her commence driving the car.


	2. No More Secrets

Chapter 2

Alex wandered out of the medical complex in a bit of a daze. Now she knew. Now she had to tell Bobby. She called, and he immediately asked what the doctor said. "I'm all right," she said. "I tell you more later. Don't worry, Bobby. I'm fine."

He was forced to accept her wishes. She agreed to meet him at the hospital to visit Logan before they headed home for the evening.

* * *

Mike had slept most of the day away, and so couldn't complain too much that he'd been kept captive. Somehow, the word had already gotten around that he was in the hospital. As much as it annoyed him, he was also glad. He'd just gotten off the phone with Carolyn Barek, and she'd really and truly made him feel better.

Now Goren returned, this time with Eames in tow. Mike smiled, much more convincingly than in the morning.

Bobby held out a paper sack. "I promised," he said.

Mike opened it and peered inside. The sight made him hungry, but the smell was too much. He pushed the bag away from his face. "Thanks," he said.

Alex read his face and graciously set the food on his table, farther away from him. "I'll just set it over here for later," she said quietly.

"You look better," Goren noted.

"Catching up on about 3 years of lost sleep," Logan said. He asked about his case, and they had to tell him that Major Case wasn't on it. Mike frowned.

"I don't like it either," Alex said. "Look, I can call over every day, get you a report."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay, that's good." He shook his head, thinking of the night before. "I never even saw them coming." Silently, he resolved to never get that drunk again. He looked at Goren, and his sense of humor returned. "Any luck with my pants?" he grinned.

Alex looked between the two men with interest. Bobby shook his head. "She's off shift. I'll have to try again tomorrow."

Before long, Logan's eyes were drooping again. Bobby and Alex said their goodbyes and made the journey home.

* * *

Forty minutes in the car, dinner, then preparing for bed, and she still hadn't found a good time to tell him. He climbed into bed beside her, hugging her to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Bobby closed his eyes immediately, consciously trying to release the pressures of the day.

Alex was wide awake, staring at him. There was no one on earth that she loved like this man. After several minutes, she stretched out her hand and ran it gently along his chest and down his abdomen. She continued sliding it downward, happy to find that he wasn't asleep just yet. He sighed with pleasure, and she smiled. The two made quick work of shedding their clothing, neither one wanting to interrupt the moment.

She pushed the covers away and positioned her mouth overtop of him, letting her breath tease and tickle all his most sensitive parts. She caressed him between the legs with her face, her lips and tongue dropping kisses on him as she went. Her hand cupped his balls as she kissed up and down his shaft.

Her pussy throbbed with desire as she took him in her mouth. Her thoughts were only of him, of the love she felt for him. After several minutes, Bobby guided her up, forcing her to abandon her ministrations. She perched atop him. He filled her, and she gasped as she rode him. It started slowly, and then built in intensity. Their hands were laced together, and each held tightly as they moved.

When at last he clenched his teeth and cried out, shaking with pleasure, she collapsed on top of him. Her lips touched his. "I love you, Bobby." A moment later, she added, "I'm pregnant."

A multitude of emotions raged through him: fear, joy, intense love, pride, excitement… Bobby was on overload. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He kissed her hair.

She slept. He couldn't. The number of thoughts spinning through his head were ten times the number of emotions he was feeling. From the moment of conception (that night the condom broke) to how he should have realized before she told him, to how this would radically, irrevocably, change their lives.

The worst part was how things would change at work. No way could they stay partners now. No way to keep this relationship a secret any more.

And then there was the fear. There was a reason Bobby had avoided having children all these years. Now, like it or not, he was going to have to face those fears head on.

* * *

A quick chat with the brunette nurse the next day, and Bobby entered Mike's room carrying his long-missing pants.

"Hey!" Mike said happily. "You got them."

"You have to stick around to be discharged properly," Bobby said, and threw them on the bed. He helped Logan up and stood by in case he needed help getting dressed.

"Awww…" Mike said, easing bare-chested back into the bed. "I feel like hell."

"Where's your shirt?" Bobby asked, already looking in one of the room's cupboards. "Found it," he said. He gave the t-shirt to Logan, who slowly slipped it over his head.

"You shouldn't be alone for a couple of days," Bobby commented.

"Well, nothing to be done about that," Mike announced, a little bugged that Bobby was getting into his business.

"Alex & I… we could-"

"Goren. Look. Thanks and all, but I'd rather be alone."

Bobby nodded. "I've got the car. I'll give you a ride."

Logan nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

Alex and Bobby were in agreement that Mike needed some help. They made up a schedule to help him at night and in the mornings, but would respect his wishes and leave him alone as much as possible. Bobby took the first night shift, since he was on that side of town, anyway.

Logan was slow to get to the door, but he let him in and was soon convinced to hand over a spare key. Goren hung around to make sure he'd eaten, bathed, and changed before he left his friend for the night. Mike wasn't happy to have the company, but when all was said and done, he realized he needed the help.

When Bobby returned to the apartment, he was burning with questions for Alex. He still couldn't believe it was true, in spite of her obvious morning sickness.

He found her in bed, stretched out on her stomach, wearing only her bathrobe. Her hair was still wet from the shower.

Bobby shucked his coat and tie, and all his cop paraphernalia. He unbuttoned his shirt; slipped off his trousers. Tossing the clothes into the hamper, he crawled into bed beside her.

He kissed her cheek, and she stirred. "How's Logan?" she asked.

"He's hurting. I'm glad I went over." Bobby kissed her lips. "How are you?"

"Tired. I can't believe how tired I am."

"First trimester…" he mumbled.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot."

He spent several minutes simply petting her. He ran his hand along her hair and her back.

"Bobby, are you okay?" she asked. Alex knew having children was not in his plans.

"Yeah, sure," he said softly. "It-It's just a lot to think about, you know?"

"You tell anyone?"

"No. You?"

She rolled to her side. The robe opened and revealed one breast to him. She tugged on her robe, for warmth rather than modesty. "Not yet."

They spoke quietly for a long time, and planned out how they would share the news, and with who.


	3. Definitely Not Nicole

Chapter 3

Alex was so sick in the morning that Bobby took the early shift to check on Logan. She assured him she would be all right, but ran to the bathroom again before he could kiss her goodbye.

He didn't like it. He wished there was something he could do to stop it, but he knew he couldn't. He resolved to call her before he left Logan's apartment.

Letting himself in this time, he found Mike still in bed, awake, but unwilling to get up. Bobby got him some pain medicine and cooked him some breakfast. He cleaned up the kitchen and fetched Mike's shaver. After an hour, he left his friend for the day, instructing him to call if he needed anything at all.

He unlocked the car, cell phone pressed against his ear. "Alex," he said, relieved to hear her voice. "He's okay. You?" Bobby smiled as he listened. She complained about how badly she wanted coffee.

* * *

The two of them knocked on Ross' door and waited for him to call to come in. Alex stopped and twirled the mini-blinds shut for privacy. Ross noted this action with interest.

"Captain, we… uhm… we have some news." Bobby sat down in the chair and Eames sat beside him. They held hands.

Ross felt like he might have a cardiac event. The rumors had gone around for months, but this… He sat down in his chair, gripping the desktop with his hands. "You know, there's no need to…" he started, hoping they would agree to keep it discreet and he could pretend he didn't know and—

"I'm pregnant," Alex said.

His heart stopped for a minute, he knew it did. "Con…gratulations…" he said very slowly. Then, hopefully, he added, "Another surrogate-"

"It's mine, Captain," Bobby explained.

Ross swallowed hard. He looked back and forth, from one detective to the other. "What are your plans?" he asked, his mouth suddenly parched.

Bobby smiled at Eames, playing with the fingers of her hand. "We're… starting a family, sir. Those are the plans."

"And work?"

"We'll still work," Eames assured him.

"You won't be partnered, here, anymore," he said, matter-of-fact. Ross' mind was spinning. "I'll have you reassigned by next week," he said.

"There's no reason to move so fast," Bobby protested. "She won't be on maternity leave for months…"

Ross looked at Eames, who lowered her eyes. Then he looked at Goren. "Detective Eames, could I have a moment with your partner?"

She loosed Bobby's hand and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Bobby looked at Ross, the dismay still present on his face.

"Goren," Ross began. "I know what you're thinking."

"That you're-" Bobby started into a tyrade against Ross, only just refraining from insubordination.

Ross raised his voice over the detective, and Bobby finally stopped. "You're thinking that nothing's changed, that you've got time. You're thinking there's no reason to end the partnership yet. Look at me, Goren, and listen. I'm a father. I've been there. I know what I'm talking about."

"But Eames was my partner when she was pregnant before, and-"

"And she wasn't carrying around a part of _you_. You wouldn't be able to stand by and—"

"All right, all right, I get it." Bobby waved his hand in the air. He shook his head and looked at his shoes. "I just didn't expect this… so soon."

Ross waited for Goren to look him in the eye again. "Congratulations," he said sincerely. He walked Goren to the door and called Eames in for a private chat.

Ross took a moment before starting. Eames sat in the chair, the only sign she might be nervous the alertness in her eyes.

"Congratulations," Ross said quietly.

"Thanks, sir," she replied.

"You're doing all right?" he asked.

She smiled. "A little morning sickness, that's all."

He took a deep breath and sat down. "I'd like your input about… who to partner with Goren. You, Detective, I'm sure you can work with anybody… but Goren…"

"Logan," she said. "Logan can manage it."

Ross pursed his lips, but saw the wisdom of what she said. The problem was, that would mean pairing Eames with Logan's new partner, a spitfire from the 3-8. Call it sexist, but he didn't like to partner two women together.

"Is that your only suggestion?" he asked, scratching his head.

She nodded, knowing far better than Ross the office politics concerning Bobby.

He frowned. "I'll consider it," he said.

* * *

Bobby was very quiet for most of the day. He trailed behind her when they were canvassing, but he let her do most of the talking. Alex knew he was upset about their partnership. She didn't try to talk to him about it, mostly because she knew Ross was right.

As they exited their 4th tenement for the day, her cell rang. She looked at the name, a little surprised. "Eames," she said. Bobby hovered nearby, his curiosity prodding him to eavesdrop.

"I think that's great, Carolyn. Yeah, good. Okay, thanks." She hung up and turned to Bobby. "Barek," she explained. "She and Mike… she's going to take care of Mike."

Bobby smiled. He and Alex had always said it was good when Logan and Barek were together. He looked at his watch. "Closing time," he announced. "Want to go get some dinner?"

She agreed and within 30 minutes, they were at a booth at a burger bar. Bobby was a little surprised at her choice, but he knew better than to try and talk her out of it.

"Talk to me, Bobby," she demanded. She watched him look down, rearrange the salt and pepper shakers on the table. "Look, I know you're upset. Talk to me."

"I'll be all right," he said. "It's just so… sudden."

Immediately, she was filled with emotion. He noticed, right away.

"It's okay, Alex. It's not that I regret anything…" He reached out and stroked her hand with his thumb. "It's just… you know I don't work well with… other people."

Just as quickly, her emotions receded and she felt herself again. "Ross asked me who he should partner you with."

Bobby snapped to attention. "Who did you suggest?"

"Logan."

"Logan?!"

"Yeah, I've seen you work with him… him with you. I think you guys will do fine." Bobby was silent, and Alex grew angry. "Jesus Christ, Bobby, who would you have picked?!"

"You," he said quietly.

She looked away from him and took a deep breath. "You know Ross is right."

"Yeah, he told me."

"I agree with him."

Bobby stared at her, resisting the urge to say something he would regret. Even without a word from him, something set her off into an explanation.

"You're very protective of me, Bobby." Now she was the one stroking his hand. "Before you know it, you'll be protective of… Junior, too."

"Junior?" he teased, giving her a smile.

"Robert junior… or Roberta…"

"Alexandra is a nice name."

"Francis?" she wasn't sure how he would feel about naming their child after Frank.

He took it all right, nodded slightly. "Or Frances, or John, or-"

"What if we don't name the baby after anyone? Pick something completely original?"

"There is no completely original name. They've all been used before."

"Well, we can pick names to avoid, then. Like Nicole."

He agreed wholeheartedly. "Definitely not Nicole."


	4. Muscling In

Chapter 4

There had been nothing to report so far. The local precinct worked nothing like Major Case. When Alex told Mike, she could hear his frustration in his voice. She held the phone close to her ear and listened.

"I know, I know. I don't get it, either. Look. I'll talk to Bobby, maybe we'll… just… drop in over there."

She listened again, and heard Carolyn's voice in the background for a moment. Then Logan was speaking again. She broke into a smile. "Yes, you heard right." Her smile widened. "Thanks."

Bobby returned to his desk just as she was hanging up. "What's got you so happy?" he said, smiling himself.

"Logan and Barek. The rumor mill."

"They know? Already?" Sometimes even Bobby was amazed at how fast things flew around 1PP. He sat down at his desk, and fidgeted.

"This is kind of… weird," Alex admitted.

Bobby agreed. Since Ross found out, he hadn't given them any new assignments. He was giving them time to close out whatever paperwork was still in limbo. They'd finished all their paperwork by 11 a.m., and now had absolutely nothing pressing to do.

"And after tomorrow, we'll be through."

She felt a pang of sadness just thinking about it. In her mind, she reminded herself it was stupid. It's not like Bobby was leaving or anything. They could still talk, bounce ideas off each other, call each other in for expertise… all that really would be missing would be the… proximity.

When she thought about it, that wouldn't be missing either, because they would have their home life for that. Like "normal" people.

He broke into her thoughts with a touch of his finger against the back of her hand. She looked into his eyes. "We should take a drive, see what's going on with Logan's situation."

Nodding, he stood. "Sounds like a great idea," he said, and followed her down to the elevators.

* * *

"Major Case muscling in on our turf?" Billings was an older man, about 5 years short of retirement. He had lost most of his hair and sported at least an extra twenty pounds. There were no pictures on his desk, no wedding band on his finger.

Bobby smiled. "Look, you know how it is. He's one of us. We just want to…find the bastards that did this. It's nothing to do with you guys, you're busting your humps like everybody else."

Alex leaned in, taking her cues from Bobby. "Logan's a good cop. We just want to help, any way we can."

"It has been crazy around here."

"Sure it has!" Bobby agreed.

"See that stack of files there? I got paperwork from three weeks ago I haven't finished yet."

"There's no time," Alex said.

The older man put his finger in the air. "Hang on a sec. I'll talk to my partner, and get you the latest."

Eames smiled at him. "Thanks."

While he was on the phone, the two of them hovered nearby, shoulder to shoulder, and shared a private moment.

"I'll miss that," she said to him.

Bobby's face was sad for a moment, but he perked back up. "We can use it at the dry cleaner's. Maybe save a few bucks."

"Detectives?" Billings asked, calling them back over to his desk. "My partner's running into dead ends. The sketches aren't ringing a bell with anybody."

"Could we look at the file? Maybe we'll get some ideas…"

He tossed the file on the desk between them. "Knock yourself out. I've gotta take a-" He saw Eames and paused, "break," he said politely, and stepped away from his desk into the bustle of the squad room.

Alex and Bobby split the thin file into two parts. Alex read one half while Bobby read the other. "They haven't talked to anyone yet," Alex whispered. "Not even the guy from the bar on the corner."

Bobby could feel his jaw muscle twitching. He studied the papers, memorizing addresses, businesses, names. At last, he was satisfied that he had what he needed. He put his stack down. "Ready?" he asked his partner.

She read one last paragraph. "Yeah," she said, and they marched out, leaving the file intact on Billings' desk.

* * *

Mike was improving, and with the company of his favorite girl, he was improving much more quickly. He was on the couch with his feet up, watching a game on tv. Carolyn finished a phone call and joined him on the couch.

"You hungry yet?" she asked.

"No," he said. "But I'll eat if you are."

She settled in by him. "I can wait."

"I still can't believe it," Logan mused. "Goren and Eames." He'd known about their relationship all along, but he never thought either one would want children.

"Maybe it was an accident," Carolyn suggested. "And they're just trying to make the best of it."

"Kids should never be accidents," Mike said, but then he blushed. He'd had a few close calls in his life, too. "I just can't believe it."

"I wonder who they'll be partnered with? You know they won't let them stay together on the job."

* * *

As the day wore on, Bobby could see Alex was tiring. All the little signs were there: the stretching, the little sighs, folding her arms to keep from rubbing her eyes. "You want to call it a day?" he asked.

"No, I can go a while longer." She looked down at the notebook in her hand. "I wanna check out that biker bar over there. Maybe we'll ID one of the perps."

Bobby nodded, but felt a surge going through him. This could be dangerous for her. Instead of trailing behind her, he lengthened his steps and took the lead.

They entered and stood by the door after it smacked shut, letting their eyes adjust to the dim light. As the people in the bar came into focus, it was obvious that they had been made immediately. Bobby shortened his steps a little, to keep Alex close to him. He sat down at the bar and greeted the bartender.

Bobby smiled. "You… you know we're cops."

The bartender wiped down the bar in front of Bobby and Alex, but said nothing.

"We are looking for these men. We just want to talk to them." Bobby laid out 3 artist sketches in front of the bartender.

He'd been around a few times himself. He never spoke a word, but glanced briefly at a corner booth, then turned his back on them. Bobby and Alex turned on their stools, and scanned the room. They didn't want to make it obvious that he'd helped them. At last, Bobby rose to his feet and walked toward the back corner, Alex following behind, ready for anything.


	5. Close Call

Chapter 5

Bobby recognized two of the men immediately. He stopped just short of the booth. "How you doin', fellas," he said and sat down next to one of them, effectively trapping him up against the wall. Eames remained standing, at the foot of the table. She kept her hands at her side, a stance that was both non-threatening and gave her quick access to her weapon.

The two men opposite Bobby and his first suspect looked back and forth between the detectives. Bobby continued, "I'm Detective Goren, this is Detective Eames. We've been hoping to talk with you."

"About what?" snarled one of the men opposite Bobby.

Bobby turned his head and scanned the room. "I think you'll probably want some privacy. Come with us?"

"Fuck that!" Said one of the men across from him. He stood up quickly, and Eames blocked his way with her body. The pool game behind them came to a halt.

"We're not looking for trouble," said Eames, her voice cool and even. "We just want to talk."

The man scowled. He looked down at her. "Fuck you," he said and bumped her hard as he started to walk past her. As quickly as Alex slammed his head down on the table, Goren mashed the face of the man to his left against the wall as he slammed his right foot into the groin of the man sitting across from him. Alex cuffed the guy in front of her.

"Eames," Bobby said, noting that the pool players were stepping forward.

She turned to them and smiled. "It's all right," she said. "I just don't like to be pushed." She smiled at the pool players. "Tell you what. I think…" she leaned down and said in his ear, "what's your name?"

"He's Dirk," said the one beside him, his voice strained from the pressure of Goren's foot.

"I think Dirk has learned his lesson." She smiled at the pool players again. "I'll let him go. But I want to talk to these two." She wagged a finger at the two men Goren had immobilized, who just happened to be the two that matched the artist's sketches.

The pool players shrugged and turned back to their game. Eames undid the handcuffs and gave Dirk a healthy shove in the direction of his gang brothers. She now addressed the other man on her side of the table. "Don't give me any crap," she said quietly. She nodded to Goren who increased the pressure slightly before he released his foot. The man inhaled sharply and rubbed his testicles. He slid out of the booth seat and limped toward the door of the bar. Bobby used his long arms to keep some distance as he slid out of the seat and stood. Then he released his guy and stood back until he started walking toward the door. Both detectives noticed the detail of men that watched them. Some of them followed outside.

With a glance, Goren and Eames decided it was too dangerous to try and get them to the station without backup. Eames retrieved her notebook and they settled for standard interview questions: names, addresses, and where were you last Monday night?"

Once they had the limited information they could get in such circumstances, they said their goodbyes, giving a respectful nod to the wary audience around them. Alex walked up the street, glancing back frequently. Bobby strode backwards, keeping his eyes on them until, bored, they returned to the bar. Then he hurried to catch up to her.

* * *

The combination of the energy it took for his body to heal and the side effects of the medication took its toll on Logan. Barek had just tucked him into bed, and was about to go back out to the living room.

"It's been a long time," Mike muttered.

She almost couldn't make out what he said. She scooted back in on the bed and sat next to him, her back against the headboard. "What?" she said, setting one hand to stroke his thick hair.

"It's been a long time… you and me," he said.

She continued to run her hand through his hair as she mused on what he'd said. "Too long," she finally replied. "I'm sorry about that."

Mike slowly rolled over onto his back, letting his head drift over to her leg. "You were looking out for your career," he said. "I understand."

The hand that had been in his hair now cupped his cheek. "I don't know, Mike. I'm glad I left, but I regret it too." Her thumb drifted back and forth against his stubble. "I have a lot of regrets."

Another long silence passed. Finally, Logan said, "Nah. You did the right thing. We would have… we would have ended up in a mess, anyhow. Look at Goren and Eames."

"You think that would have happened to us?"

He arched his neck and looked up at her. "I'm sure it would have."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because," he said, letting his right arm rest easily atop her thighs, "I couldn't have kept my hands off you."

With some effort, Carolyn eased her body down until it was even with Mike's. Her lips hovered over his a moment, and they kissed. Lips moved, parted, made way for tongues. Tongues dove deep, heat swirling against heat.

"Ouch!" Mike hissed, sadly breaking off the kiss. He held his side a moment, catching his breath as he straightened himself back out. "See?" he said, giving her those puppy dog eyes. "I still can't."

She grinned and shook her head at him. Her hand caressed his cheek and she dropped another tender kiss on his lips. "I don't want to hurt you," she said. "Get some rest."

* * *

It had been almost an hour, and Bobby was still shaking. He hadn't been able to say a word, though Eames had made a few comments, a few jokes. Granted, it would have shaken anybody, but he should be settled down by now.

He took a deep breath and blew it slowly out as he stared out the window.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No."

Alex accepted his answer for what it was. _Stupid question, _she thought. They were stuck in a terrible traffic jam. It was going to be a long, long ride home. She wanted him to talk, to get it out and deal with it… but then again, she didn't want him to. She knew Bobby's tells. Something big was brewing behind those dark eyes.

_I can't do this. Even if she's not my partner, she'll be in those situations. How the hell can I trust somebody else to protect her and the baby? I can't… I can't do it._


	6. Emotional Response

Chapter 6

Alex, pregnant Alex, was angry. The traffic jam had trapped them in the car for over an hour and a half. Bobby still hadn't said anything. Now that they were home, she could feel her temper getting the best of her.

She hit the bathroom first thing, then changed into comfortable pajamas while he had his turn in there. She went back out into the kitchen and had to stop herself from reaching for the coffee filters. "Damn," she breathed. Instead, she got a glass and found a bottle of grape juice in the fridge. She poured a glass and put the bottle away.

"Alex," he said behind her.

"What!" she snapped, still upset she couldn't have her coffee.

Bobby paused. "I… I think… I want you… I want you to take a leave of absence," he said.

She drank down half the juice, set the glass on the counter with a thunk, and turned to face him. "You what?"

"I want you to take a leave."

Her eyes smoldered. "First of all, Bobby, we can't afford it. Secondly," her eyebrows scrunched together, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Bobby raised his voice. "I can't," he began, "you can't… what if those guys had been packing?!"

"Well whose idea was it to sit down with them like old college buddies? Jeez, Bobby!"

"It was the best I could come up with at the time." He lowered his head and stepped forward. "Alex, I… I just…" He took her hand in his. "Something could have happened."

She pulled out of his grip and stomped away without a word. Bobby smacked the counter with his open hand.

* * *

Carolyn handed Mike his ringing phone. "Logan," he said.

"Hello detective, how are you doing?"

"Better, Captain, thanks. I should be back at work soon," he said.

"As long as your doctor clears you," Ross warned. "Look, Logan… there are going to be some… changes around here when you're back. I just want to give you a heads up."

"What kind of changes?"

"You've heard about Detective Eames…"

"Yeah, I talked to her this morning."

"I have to reassign them. I'm partnering you with Goren."

Logan blinked. On the one hand, he was reluctant to work with Bobby. They had very different styles. On the other hand, working with Bobby would be better than another new, green, up and coming detective who was full of herself for getting promoted to Major Case.

"Look, I know you probably have reservations," Ross began.

"No, Captain, thanks. I'm looking forward to it." After a polite goodbye, he ended the call.

"What did he say?" Carolyn asked with interest as she took his phone and set it on the dresser.

"He's putting me with Bobby," he said. He looked at her and smiled. "I finally get a partner I won't have to break in."

* * *

When Bobby heard her sobs, he felt terrible. He scrubbed his hand across his face. Bobby slowly walked back to the bedroom. She was lying on the bed, her back to him, crying into the pillow.

Bobby sat on the bed beside her and ran his hand up and down along her back. "I'm sorry," he said, and he really was. He didn't want her to cry.

"How can you..." she said between her sobs. "You know I've worked so hard to…" She cried more and then added, "I can't leave my job!"

He licked his lips and swallowed. "I know," he said, his own voice strained. "It just… scared me, I guess." His hand moved to slide her hair behind her ear, displaying her profile. "All of a sudden, I… I could have lost everything, Alex. You and the baby. I guess I overreacted."

Her tears had stopped and her mood was shifting back to normal. "Freaked out, more like it. You can't freak out about every little thing, Bobby. I'm a good cop. I know what I'm doing."

"I know." He held his face in his hands. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He looked over at her, watching her as she turned to face him. "I've had your back for so long, I don't know how I can trust someone else to-"

Her hand over his lips stopped him. "We'll just have to be smarter. Do things more by the book. If we'd had backup today…"

He nodded. "You'll have to be more careful. That new partner maybe won't know to remind you."

She nodded and sat up to lean against him. Bobby wrapped his arms around her. It felt like he could finally breathe, like he'd forgotten what breathing was. They pulled apart enough to share a kiss.

Alex's fingers drifted to the buttons on his shirt. She deftly fingered each one, freeing it from its restraint. Bobby removed his suit coat as she worked on his shirt. As he tossed the jacket off the bed, his tie fell out of the pocket.

Alex forgot the buttons at his cuffs, and as she pushed the shirt back off his shoulders, he was stuck, his hands trussed up behind his back. "Oh," he sighed, disappointed. A devilish grin crossed her face. Bobby grinned, too. He knew that look.

She moved her lips to his neck and licked him hard, just where he liked it. He almost lost his balance and had to lean on his hand so he wouldn't fall over. He was leaning far enough back that she was slightly overtop him. She removed her top and let her breasts fall against the skin of his chest. She pulled away just far enough that her nipples were the only things making contact.

He stretched his hips beneath her, as she slowly slid herself against him. Reaching his mouth, she attacked him with a deep, searching kiss. One hand moved to his fly, unfastening the button and zipper there. He inhaled sharply when he felt the warmth of her hand against his cock. He lifted himself against her hand, pushing hard, returning her kiss.

Abruptly, she released him. He struggled against his shirt and quickly got the buttons at his wrists loose. They both stripped down to nothing before meeting again in the middle of the bed. Bobby's hands were all over her now, exploring curves, fingering nipples, and drifting south to dip into her juices.

It was Alex's turn to gasp. As his fingers slipped inside her, her eyes rolled back. She raised her hands behind her and gripped the pillow tightly as her hips writhed against the rhythm of his slightly curled fingers. His mouth suckled at her breast, tongue lapping at erect nipples. He turned to his side and paused, his fingers the only things still in motion. His eyes scanned her from one end to the other.

She laid gentle hands against the back of his neck as he moved his mouth back to her chest and her neck. She sighed in disappointment as his fingers slipped out of her. Bobby's tongue moved to her mouth, and he was still kissing as she turned sideways to face him. He coaxed her leg up into the air with his hand and she felt him, hard and throbbing, between her legs.

His thrusts were everywhere, making contact and not, bumping her, teasing her, driving her wild. She moved a hand down and held him in place and was rewarded with a spark of electricity as his huge cock pushed into her.

His thrusts were deep and slow. He was still teasing. "Oh, God, Bobby!" She moaned. "Please!"

He moved a little faster, but still not fast enough. "Did you want this?" he asked, dropping kisses wherever he could.

She grunted and tried to push back against him, to make her own rhythm, but the position didn't give her much room to move. She had to hold back to keep her nails from digging into his skin as her yearning caused her to clutch him fiercely.

"Bobby," she pleaded, her voice not much more than a squeak.

He turned them, and she was suddenly on her back. Bobby lifted her legs to his shoulders and moved faster, aching for release himself, now. "Alex," he said, his voice nothing more than a pant. He could feel her tighten around his cock, and he knew she was close. He pulled out when he felt her shuddering.

Alex was dizzy as he flipped her over. She let his hands guide her to her hands and knees and cried out with pleasure when he entered her again. He was gasping now, with every thrust. She was coming again, and harder this time.

At last he rammed himself deep inside and held his body still while his cock throbbed and pulsed. Alex felt waves of joy washing through her body. She was tingling, inside and out. Bobby dropped a gentle kiss on the back of her neck and carefully withdrew. He lay on his back and gathered her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

She was still in the ether. She kissed the inside of his wrist in response.


	7. A New Partner

Chapter 7

He was up before she was, already showered and dressed. When Alex emerged from the bedroom, the apartment was filled with the aroma of a home cooked breakfast. She turned on her heel and dashed back to the bathroom, and vomited.

* * *

Logan managed to get himself dressed while Carolyn made a pot of coffee. She was surprised to see him shuffle into the kitchen so early.

"Morning," she said to him, grabbing a coffee mug out of the cabinet.

Mike walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her, stealing a kiss on the cheek. "Morning," he replied.

She turned and gave him a real hug. "How are you?"

"Pretty sore," he admitted.

"Sit down, I'll fix you breakfast." She made quick work of gathering up a plate of food and a cup of coffee for him, then she sat down across from him with a plate of her own.

"I'm going to have to go in to work for a while today," she said. "I can't do everything on the computer."

"Okay." He stared at her intensely.

"You'll be okay?"

"Sure."

"Mike, I'm not leaving you."

He looked away and a sad smile played at the corner of his mouth. "I've heard that before."

"Mike." She waited until his eyes met hers. "I made a big mistake. I know that now. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Without a word, he went back to eating. The silence hung over them for several minutes. "When's your appointment? Monday?"

"Yeah," he grunted.

"I'll go in today and maybe this weekend, and then I can take you to your appointment."

Mike still wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wanted Carolyn as strongly as ever, but he remembered the raw pain of her leaving, and was afraid to go through that again. He knew he could manage on his own, he always had. "Do whatever," he said, thinking the less he said, the better. He picked up his cup of coffee and walked slowly to the living room.

Carolyn took a deep breath and looked away, trying hard not to cry.

* * *

When Alex stepped tentatively into the hall, she was surprised to find the offending odor was mostly gone. She went to the kitchen, where Bobby draped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Was it the bacon?"

"Yeah," she said. She looked around and noted the open window and the clean frying pan turned over to dry on top of a towel.

"Can you still eat?"

"I'm starving," she nodded. She gathered a plate and fork and used the counter as a buffet. He was surprised by how much food she took.

"Eating for two," Bobby smiled.

Alex munched on a strip of bacon.

"So you can eat it, but you can't smell it?"

She shrugged and took another bite. "I guess so."

* * *

Goren and Eames arrived at their desks to find a note waiting for them. "Come see me," it said. They glanced at each other, locked up their things, and headed for the Captain's office. The door was open and they walked in.

Ross finished scribbling on his yellow ledger. "Good morning, have a seat," he said.

They did as instructed.

"I informed Logan last night. Goren, you and Logan will be partners as soon as he's released to come back." Bobby nodded silently, already resigned to the idea. Ross felt some gratitude to Eames for that. He was sure she'd prepped him for the idea. Now the Captain turned his attention to Alex. "Your new partner will be arriving around 10:00 today. Her name is Andrea Dawes. She has 5 years in with the 3-8, a stellar record. Excellent profiler. Her former Captain says she's brilliant, but," he paused to give Goren a look, "as with most geniuses, could use a little help in the common sense department."

He gave them a wry smile. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see about that." He pushed a file to the edge of his desk. "This will be your first case with your new partner, Eames. Goren can help with background research today, but Monday, he's hands off."

The Captain looked back and forth between his detectives. "Make this work, detectives. For your family's sake."

* * *

By ten o'clock, Alex and Bobby had read the file and while Alex chased down a few leads on the computer, Bobby was developing a profile. They'd seen her report to Ross's office, but had only watched, saving the introductions for later. She was tall, somewhere in between Alex and Bobby's height, with cropped black hair and bright blue eyes. Her clothes were acceptable, but not fancy: simple slacks with a solid color button down shirt for a blouse. She wore flats, also unremarkable.

They ignored the happenings in the Captain's office and continued working until his voice coaxed them to raise their heads. "Detectives," he said. "This is Andrea Dawes. Alexandra Eames, Robert Goren. Eames, I'm going to swap your desk with Logan's. Let me know when you're ready."

Bobby simultaneously scrutinized Dawes while he ruminated on Ross's decision to leave him in full view of his office.

Alex stuck out her hand. "Alex," she said. "Alex Eames."

"Andy," her new partner replied. "Nobody calls me Andrea." They shook hands.

She shook hands with Bobby. He didn't tell her not to call him Robert. Alex gave him a reproachful look, and he replied with a hint of a shrug.

"I've heard about you," she said to Bobby. "You're a profiler."

Bobby turned his head away, but nodded.

"It's a tough job," she said to him, remembering the other things she'd heard about him.

"So this is our first case," Alex interjected, shoving the file folder in front of Andy. "Son of a politician, staged to look like an OD, 2 other vics, off for a weekend from college, party gone bad."

"I've started a profile on the killer. You can… uhm… look it over." He pulled the pages out of his binder and handed them to her. "Why don't you two go into the conference room? I can… work on the desks."

Alex nodded and smiled at him. "Over here," she said to Andy and they walked down the hall.


	8. Family

Chapter 8

Mike Logan was lonely. He had been lonely for a long time, but it hadn't really hit him hard until this morning, after Carolyn left for work. He took his medicine and managed to struggle into his socks and shoes. Then he grabbed his wallet and keys and went out for a walk.

It was a slow walk, but it felt good to be out on the street. He made it up to the corner deli and bought some lunchmeat to take back home, then turned and headed back, his ribs aching. As he walked, the thoughts spun in his head. He was bombarded with memories, from two years ago… memories of time with Carolyn.

….

"_I'm not leaving you, Mike," she said, strands of hair clinging to the sweat on her face and neck._

_ He brushed the strands away and kissed her, hard. He whispered words he'd never heard himself say before: "I love you."_

…_._

_ The argument, his drunken tantrum… He couldn't remember the words, just the sound of breaking glass and raised voices. Something about the shooting…how he should stop blaming himself…_

_ She'd stood there, waiting for him, and he'd turned to the square bottle on the counter._

…

_ He'd noticed that her things were slowly disappearing from his place. He'd seen fewer clothes in the closet, her things gone from the bathroom like she'd packed for a trip. Today her favorite picture of them was missing from the dresser._

_ He stayed in his chair in front of the tv and clicked the remote, watching two ball games at once. He didn't see the tears in her eyes as she left._

…_.._

By the time he made it home, every inch of his body was screaming in protest. He put the lunchmeat in the fridge, and then Mike got as far as the couch before he laid down. All the memories had brought him clarity. He'd worked through it now, and he knew he'd pushed her away. Thinking back on this morning, he knew he was pushing her again.

He stared at the fixture in the ceiling and measured his breaths, trying to stop the nagging pain. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks, and before he fell asleep, one thought replayed in his head: "I can't fuck this up again."

* * *

Andy read through the notes from Bobby's binder and nodded her head. She was nervous, and half-wondered if this wasn't some kind of test, if there was a flaw in the profile they expected her to catch. She almost came up with something, almost opened her mouth, but dammit, she agreed with him. Everything he'd written was in complete alignment with her own assessment of the killer.

Alex brought in a cup of coffee and set it down in front of her. "Well?" she asked.

"He's right," Andy admitted. "Your old partner, I mean. He's got this nailed."

Alex smiled. "Then it's time to dig up the dirt and catch him."

"You don't drink coffee?"

"They didn't tell you? I'm pregnant."

"Oh? Uhm, congratulations."

"Thanks."

Realization dawned. They wouldn't have any reason to have told Dawes about Alex's condition unless it had something to do with… "That's why you can't be his partner anymore."

Alex smiled, "He's getting a little… overprotective," was all she said.

There was a knock at the door. Andy saw the affectionate glance that passed between Goren and Eames as Bobby entered. "Uhm, I called Logan… He sounds like he could… use some company. I'm gonna go over there for lunch."

"Say hello for me," Alex said. Bobby nodded and walked out. Seeing the question on her new partner's face, Alex explained, "Logan is one our squad. He got ambushed by some cop-haters the other night. He's home recovering."

"Any luck finding them?"

"It's not our case," Alex said. "But we did give the local a little… boost."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," Andy offered.

* * *

Goren got no response to his knock, so he used the loaner key and opened the apartment door. "Logan," he called.

"Be right out," he heard from the back bedroom.

Goren sat down on the couch and watched the game that was playing in front of him. Mike wandered out and settled into the recliner.

"How you doin'?" Goren asked.

"I went for a walk. Practically killed me."

Goren nodded in understanding. "Where's Barek?"

"Working."

"You eat lunch?" Mike shook his head, so Goren got up and rummaged in the kitchen until he found enough to make sandwiches. He brought Logan a plate and a glass of water, then went back for his own food.

"So, we're partners now," Logan said. Bobby nodded. "I heard you got your last partner pregnant. Just don't make any moves on me."

Bobby laughed. "Alex's new partner showed up today," he said.

"And?"

"I don't know. She's smart, I guess."

"She?"

"Yeah."

"You talk to her yet? About Alex?"

"Not yet. I don't know if I should. Alex will probably get upset."

"Yeah, but Bobby, you have to."

"How are things with Barek?" Bobby changed the subject.

Mike's mood darkened. "Fine."

Bobby studied him. "You're gonna start out our partnership lying to me?"

"I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough. Things are bad, then?"

Mike glared at him. "No."

"All right, all right, somewhere in between." That said, they went back to eating and watching the game.

* * *

In the morgue, the M.E. gave her spiel about cause of death and her two cents about the murder weapon and the killer. Alex watched her new partner. She didn't walk restlessly around the room, touch or sniff the body. She stood very still at the victim's feet and listened. When Rodgers was finished, after a pause, Dawes fired off a series of clarifying questions. Alex listened carefully.

"Thank you, Doctor," Andy said, and the detectives turned to leave.

"Eames," Rodgers called. "Congratulations. Let me know if you need anything."

Alex smiled. "Thanks," she called over her shoulder as they left.

* * *

The new partners were at their desks, working the phones and the internet. Bobby walked up and greeted them. "How's it coming?" he asked, and listened to the report Alex gave. He turned to Andy. "You got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, and followed him to a conference room. He shut the door behind them.

"I… I don't know what you know about…"

"You and Alex are having a baby," she said.

"She told you?"

"Only some. I put it together. She said you're… overprotective."

He nodded, a smile playing at his lips. "That's why I wanted to talk to you." His hands fidgeted. "Look, I… found out… recently… that sometimes… just play it by the book, okay? Remind Alex. Make sure she's… got back up."

"Detective, she's my partner. I've got her back."

He nodded, the muscle in his jaw twitching. "I know. So did I. But I'm just asking you to… you know..."

"Okay. Sure," Andy said.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

When Carolyn arrived, she found Mike sound asleep in bed. She checked him over, wincing at the angry bruises, now starting to yellow, that were all over his body. She put her hand in his hair and kissed his forehead.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her like a little boy.

"Hi," she grinned back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For everything." He sat up far enough to kiss her lips.

The kiss lingered a minute before Mike had to change position. He sat up and winced.

Her hand was on his cheek. "You need something?"

"Only you," he said and watched as she gave him a smile.

"How about a shower?" she asked.

"I would…definitely… need help with that."

"Of course," she said, kissing his lips. "I wouldn't want you to slip and fall."

* * *

Bobby led Alex to the table and pulled her chair out for her to sit down. He sat across from her and smiled. He raised his water glass and she raised hers. "To ten years of partnership," he said.

"To the best partner I've ever had," she said. They drank their non-alcoholic toast. The waiter came by with two menus.

Bobby held her hand, and studied each one of her fingers.

"Nervous?" she asked, and he nodded. Alex smiled at him. "You'll be fine. Logan already knows you."

"I'm… uhm… I'm not nervous about that." She waited for him to continue, her eyes all questions. "Alex, I don't know how you feel about… about the future, but I… I know how I feel." He kissed her hand. His left hand slipped to his pocket and he dropped a small white box onto the table. With one hand, he propped the lid open. "Will you be my partner forever?" His voice was almost a whisper.

She was stunned. The engagement ring was beautiful, but at the moment, she couldn't tear her gaze away from Bobby. She squeezed his hand, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Bobby," she said. He stood and came around to her side of the table. He dropped to one knee in front of her, not to propose, but to sweep her into his embrace.

"Put it on," she whispered in his ear. He reached for the ring, and slipped it onto her finger. He must have snuck out one of her other rings to get the size right. It fit perfectly. She kissed him again, and felt his left hand resting against her belly.

Bobby's eyes were closed. With his cheek against hers, his right hand on her back and his left on his unborn child, he whispered, "family."


	9. Reunions

Chapter 9

"I need a haircut," Mike announced upon seeing his record-setting bedhead in the mirror.

Carolyn yawned and stretched. "Don't overreact," she said. "Your hair was wet when…"

He peeked out at her from the bathroom, a smile on his face.

"Besides," she said. "I have other plans."

"Do they involve me?" he asked.

She nodded. He put the comb down and went back to the bedroom. He was too sore to do everything he wanted to, but they had found a way last night…

They had talked, too, something the Mike Logan rarely did. Not that kind of talking, anyway. He'd told her everything, admitted it was all depression over shooting a fellow officer and that he had never realized that until yesterday. She'd told him everything, how she tried to help him but couldn't and had to leave to give him the space to work it out. They'd both tried not to love each other, but even from a distance that proved to be impossible.

With all that out in the open, Mike was in love. She held his heart and soul in her hands. Today, he felt free.

He kissed her eagerly, kneeling on the bed. His hands roamed over her body, pausing to explore the softer places. Her hands were gentle against his cheeks. He hadn't shaven yet. As his tongue pushed into her mouth, her right hand slipped down and rubbed against the front of his boxers. He whimpered, and they broke apart with a slurp.

"Lie down," she told him. She made sure he took his time about it, and didn't hurt himself. Carolyn pulled his shorts off and tossed them on the floor. She replaced her hand on his cock, feeling it jerk at her touch. Then she leaned over him and nibbled at his lips with hers. Her hand stroked him back and forth, and fingers circled over his head and along the vein that led to his base. She turned her body around. Kneeling beside him, she took him into her mouth.

Mike gasped, and his breathing became ragged. He reached out with his hand and let his fingers slip through her folds. The tip of his thumb teased at her entrance. Mike closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her sucking him, slipping her tongue over and around his head, taking him in deep.

As she sucked him hard, he pushed his thumb all the way inside, his fingertips anchored on the soft skin near her clit. He fucked her with his thumb, wishing it wouldn't hurt so bad to move over and get his tongue inside her. As he quickened the pace, he felt her moan against him. Her warm tongue pushed along his shaft as she sucked and he saw stars. He could feel her swallowing his juices down, licking him clean.

His hands fell back to the mattress as she turned around and laid down beside him. He could taste himself in her kiss, salty and rich. "God," he breathed.

"You okay?" she asked, worried she might have hurt him.

He rolled his eyes at her question. "Wow."

* * *

The morning sickness struck early this time. Alex was in the bathroom at midnight, losing her dinner. By 4 a.m., she was starved. She made herself a breakfast and then stayed up, clicking on the television to keep her occupied.

When Bobby got up, he came in and sat beside her, stretching his arm around her. "Rough night?" he asked.

"Yeah." She snuggled against him. She looked at her engagement ring. "I need to see my family," she said. "We need to break the news."

He nodded. "It's a good day for it." He kissed her temple.

"I'll call Dad," she said, getting up. "You want some breakfast?"

"What did you have?" he asked.

She grinned. "Ice cream with cheerios on top."

He chuckled. "I think I'll get my own," he said. She kissed him and headed for the shower.

* * *

"Alex, you look terrific!" John said, hugging his daughter. "Bobby, good to see you again." They shook hands.

As the two walked in, he shut the door behind them, saying, "Liz & Terry are on their way. Johnny and Mel & the kids are running late." He looked at his daughter and her partner. Something had changed. Something was very, very different.

Alex saw the realization in her father's eyes. She took Bobby by the hand. "Dad," she began, "we have something to tell you."

He grinned, already piecing things together.

"We're engaged," Alex said, letting go of Bobby's hand so she could show off the ring. Bobby slipped his right arm over her shoulders. "and…" she looked at Bobby for support. This part would be harder to announce.

"And we're having a baby," Bobby said for her. He held her tight.

To her surprise, her Dad didn't even act like the pregnancy was a bad thing. He shouted congratulations and swooped them both into a hug. "That's terrific!" He shook Bobby's hand vigorously. "Welcome to the family, Bobby! About damn time!" He kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Come in, sit down, sit down," he said. "What would you like to drink? Alex, I have decaff coffee."

"God, Dad, that sounds great!" she said. She sat with Bobby on the couch while her Dad disappeared into the kitchen. Bobby leaned over and kissed her, long and sweet. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.

They were interrupted by John Eames clearing his throat. "Coffee, hon." The two lovers broke apart, blushing slightly. She accepted the mug from her father. He held out another cup for Bobby.

John retrieved his own cup and sat down in the easy chair facing them. "Well, what are your plans, kids?"

Bobby grinned. He hadn't been called a kid in a long time.

"I don't know, Dad," Alex said. "I don't want to worry about a big wedding or anything. Maybe we'll wait until after the baby is born…"

"Or maybe just go to the courthouse," Bobby suggested.

"And work?" John asked, ignoring the uncertainty of the first answer.

"We're not partners anymore," Alex explained. "I met my new partner yesterday. Bobby's going to be with Logan."

"Going to?"

"Oh, you didn't know," Alex said.

"Mike was attacked last Monday," Bobby explained. "He's out on medical."

John had met Logan a few times. He looked at Alex. "Attacked?"

"The Captain didn't try to move the investigation to Major Case. The Local has been dragging their feet, to say the least."

John Eames was bothered by this. A career cop, he had worked his way through the ranks and still had quite a bit of pull in the department. "I can make a few calls."

Alex nodded. "I'm sure Mike would appreciate that, Dad."

Liz, Terry and Nate arrived with the usual flurry of excitement. Nate ran straight to Bobby's arms. "Uncle Bobby!"

Alex admired how he held and spoke with her nephew. He would be a very good Daddy. Liz had to ask her twice before she got her attention. "Why the sudden family reunion?" she asked her sister.

With joy, Alex and Bobby repeated the big news. Liz was so excited she jumped up and down. She hugged her sister.

Bobby helped John grill burgers, brats, and hot dogs out on the deck. By the time the food was cooked, Alex's younger brother John had shown up with his wife Mel and three sullen teenagers. Even the news of new family members did little to brighten their spirits. They went off to the den to eat hot dogs and play video games on their cell phones.

Johnny shook Bobby's hand. They'd met before, at the hospital when Alex had given birth to Nate, and he had always thought well of him. "Anybody who can put up with my sister is a saint," he announced loudly, earning a smack on the arm from Alex.

After they ate, the women drifted off in one direction and the men in another. Johnny's kids emerged from the den now and then and gave Bobby the once-over. He grinned. They weren't so detached as they seemed.

"I don't have to tell you to take care of my daughter, you've already done a good job of that for… what is it now, eight years?"

"Ten," Bobby corrected.

"Oh, that's right, that's right…" he looked at Bobby. "I will tell you this: She's going to try to do it all, to have it all. You've gotta be able to talk sense to her, make sure she takes care of herself."

Bobby nodded.

Johnny stepped in. "She's always wanted kids. She just didn't know how to do it and keep working."

"She might not be able to," John senior suggested.

"You can be the one to say that in front of her, not me," said Johnny.

John senior smiled. "No, that's Bobby's job. He's marrying her."

Bobby swallowed hard. "I… I think I'll just… let her figure it out for herself."


	10. Sunday

Chapter 10

"Pull over, Bobby, I'm going to be sick," Alex said, leaning forward in the passenger seat. He found a place and pulled over. She opened the door and leaned over, emptying her stomach of its contents.

He found a couple of napkins in the console and passed them her way. He waited for her to shut the door before asking if he should start driving again. He looked at the clock on the dash. It was almost midnight. The time with her family had flown, and they were just now headed home.

"I think the baby is on London time," he said.

"Ugh." Alex stuffed the napkins in a trash can and spotted his soda cup in the cupholder. "Can I have your drink?"

"It's got caffeine."

"I'll just sip. Just to get rid of the taste." She took two sips and set the cup back down.

"Okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Mike and Carolyn slept in on Sunday morning, enjoying the sensation of being near each other, of being in love. He got up first, and managed to get himself a shower.

"I'm disappointed," she said. "You didn't need my help."

He grinned. "I thought you were asleep." He had to take some extra steps to get dressed alone, sitting down to pull his feet through his underwear and pants, minimizing the number of times he had to bend over, but he managed it alone.

Carolyn watched him dress. "I really have to go to work today. I meant to do it yesterday, but…"

"Take me with you. I can go get a haircut, get out of here for a while."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Sure. I'll call Bobby if I can't handle it."

She smiled. "All right. We can have lunch together at Benito's." Carolyn kissed his lips as she passed and went to take her own shower.

* * *

Bobby rarely slept in. His internal clock alarm was always on, no matter how late he'd been out the night before. Today was no exception. He got up at 6 and cooked some oatmeal for breakfast. Then he sat down at the table with the Times. By the time Alex was up, he was a little stir crazy. He'd solved the crossword and read the entire paper from cover to cover. He offered to cook for her, but she declined, so he headed for the shower.

"Alex," he said when he came back out. "Do we have enough room for a baby?"

She never even looked up from the paper as she spoke. "Babies are very small, Bobby, of course we do." Now she glanced at him, a glimmer in her eye. "The stuff that goes along with the baby? No."

He sat down with her. "Do we really need all of the stuff? I mean, in pioneer days…"

She couldn't hide her amusement. "Pioneer days? Really?" Alex sipped her decaff and set it down again. "You've seen my sister's house. I mean, it can be done, but my family will buy us all the stuff whether we want it or not. And some things you just can't do without- a crib, a stroller, those carseats all come with the baby carrier…"

Bobby looked around. No longer partners, engaged, having a baby, and now they would have to move? He was filled with anxiety.

Alex's hand rested over his forearm. "Hey. It's okay. We'll find something we both like. Here in Brooklyn. Close to work."

"Maybe it would be better to move near your family. More help with the baby, if we need it."

"And less time with the baby for us. Our commute would be too long."

He nodded, enjoying the warmth of her hand on his arm. Only Alex could calm his nervous energy, and she always seemed to know when to calm him and when to let him go.

"Maybe we should look around the neighborhood…"

Alex, however, had other plans. She got up, circled around him, and sat in his lap. She crooked one arm around his neck and took him in a passionate kiss. Bobby's hands swept up the length of her spine, stopping to cradle her head as he returned the affection.

"It's Sunday," she finally said. "We don't have to go anywhere today." This time, his lips went looking for hers.

* * *

Mike walked away from Carolyn's office, happily in the bustle of the city again. His lips were still tingling from her kiss, and his wallet was carrying a few twenties. She had slipped him some cash in case he needed a cab or something. And since the mugging, he hadn't been to the bank, so she'd given him a little extra to pay for his haircut.

In and out for a haircut and his side was getting sore, so he went to a matinee. Then he headed back for lunch. Carolyn was very apologetic. "It's taking ten times longer than I thought." She looked him up and down. "You all right?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, though his side was aching more than it had in days.

"You don't look all right."

He almost started to argue with her, but then he realized she was right.

"Call Bobby," she said. "If he can't pick you up, I'll take you home and come back here."

"What about lunch?"

Again, the apology. "Sorry, Mike. I can order us a pizza?"

"Never mind," he said. He took out his phone and called Bobby.

* * *

They both groaned when they heard the phone ring. Bobby slid out of the bed and picked it up off the dresser, looking at the screen. "It's Logan," he told Alex.

"Hey," answered Bobby. "What's up?"

"Can you give me a ride home? It's a long story, but Carolyn's working, and I don't feel like hanging around."

"Yeah, sure. Where you want me to pick you up?"

"There's a Deli in the middle of the block. Maybe there?"

"Okay. I can be there in 20," Bobby said, hanging up. He looked over at Alex, who was already getting dressed. Sighing, he pulled on his underwear and pants. So much for a Sunday at home.

* * *

They entered the deli hand in hand, and found Logan sitting at a booth, grimacing and rubbing his side. "Hi Mike," Alex said.

He smiled at her. "You look radiant, Alex."

She grinned and smiled at Bobby.

"You just look goofy," Mike said to Bobby.

His smile widened and he and Alex sat down across from Mike. "How bad are you hurting? Can we get some lunch?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, sure, it's all right." Mike kept his left hand pressed against his ribcage.

Bobby looked at Alex. "Get take-out," she instructed. "And I can't have cold cuts. Get me something hot."

He nodded, and headed for the counter. Alex looked at Mike. "How's Carolyn?"

He smiled. "Good, just got busy at work."

"You guys made up?" Alex asked.

Mike nodded discreetly. "We had a long talk," he said.

Alex smiled and Bobby returned to the table. "So what are they gonna have you do until I come back?" Logan asked his new partner.

"I'll do research for the others. Maybe sit in on an interrogation or two. And that desk of yours."

"What? What about my desk?" Mike said, on the defensive.

"We had to swap your desk with mine," Alex explained.

"I guess Ross wants to keep an eye on us," muttered Bobby.

"You do both have… a reputation." Alex winked at Mike.

"Anyway, I can organize it for you," Bobby offered. "You know, throw away some of those stale pretzels."

"Hey, only if you replace them with fresh ones. I gotta have my afternoon snack."

The man at the counter called their order number, and Bobby got up. "When you coming back, you think?" he asked when he returned. Bobby handed the bag to Alex and offered Mike a hand to lean on as he pulled himself up out of the seat.

"I don't know. I go to the doc tomorrow."


	11. Back to Work

Chapter 11

Alex and Andy were still at their desks when Ross walked by. "Eames," he said sternly. She raised an eyebrow to her partner and followed him to his office, giving Bobby a look as she passed by, as well. He watched them out of the corner of his eye through the slats of the venetian blinds.

Ross shut his door and didn't bother to sit down. He folded his arms. "I don't like politics. And I don't like getting run around."

"Sir, I don't know-"

"Don't tell me you don't know anything about it. Your father just happens to find out about Logan and next thing I know I'm getting the case shoved at me from three different directions?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know Dad was going to—"

"Excuse me, Eames, but bullshit." He grabbed the file off of his desk and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas. It's yours. And I'm not swapping out any of your other cases, either."

Silently, she took the file and left his office. Bobby's eyes were probing. She continued on to her own desk and sat down.

"What was that about?" Andy asked.

Alex smiled. She handed the file to her partner and waited for Bobby to saunter over from the coffee machine. "We just got handed Logan's case."

Alex gathered up her things and told Bobby. "We'll be out all afternoon. I'll call you later," she said. Andy followed her, both files in her hands.

Bobby toasted her with his coffee cup and went back to his desk.

* * *

Mike took Carolyn into the exam room with him. The nurse checked his vitals and noted them in his file. Then she announced, "The doctor will be right with you," and left.

Mike sat on the exam table, leaning back, propped up with his arms. "Wanna play doctor?" he asked, grinning.

She smacked his leg with a folded magazine. "Behave, Logan." He shifted position. "You all right up there? Maybe you should come sit in the chair."

"Yeah, maybe I will," he said. She helped him down from the exam table. He stood in front of her and rubbed at his ribs. "Maybe I'll just stand."

She ran her hand along his arm, and the doctor swooped in.

"Mr. Logan," the doctor said, "and, Mrs…"

"This is Carolyn," Mike said simply.

The doctor smiled at her and then looked at Logan. "Sitting too uncomfortable?"

Mike nodded.

"All right." The doctor examined him from a standing position.

"When can I go back to work?"

"Depends," said the doctor. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a detective."

"NYPD?"

Mike nodded.

"Another week, at least. I know how you fellas are. You say you're on desk duty, and next thing you know, it's a ride along, and next thing after that, you're back in here with me. Or worse."

"Aw, c'mon, Doc, I promise to be good."

"You're uncomfortable sitting, Detective Logan. And you want me to release you to go to work so you can… sit?"

Carolyn turned away to hide her smile. Mike's eyes followed her a moment, then looked back to the Doctor.

"My assistant will show you how to tape those properly," he said, pointing to Mike's ribs, "and then you make an appointment to see me next week, and we'll talk about limited duty." The doctor smiled at both of them. "Have a nice day." He left as abruptly as he'd come in.

* * *

Eames let Andy drive so she could read anything new in the file on Logan's case. She sighed heavily.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Those bozos didn't even bring in the guys after we ID'd them!" She shook her head, annoyed.

"So we'll pick them up."

"Not as easy as it sounds. Very tight gang."

"Ask for help from the gang unit?"

"Good idea." Alex picked up her phone and dialed. While Andy parallel-parked, Alex set a time with the Gang unit to visit the bar again.

"All set. We have to be over there at 8 tonight."

They got out of the car and walked up to the college dorm. After showing ID to the man at the desk, he scurried off to get the dorm manager.

"We have some questions for Phillip Rawlings."

"Oh, I'll show you to his room." He escorted them through the halls. Some rooms had doors wide open, and kids roaming in and out. Music, video game noises, guitars, and general chatter could be heard throughout. The door to number 23 was closed. They knocked. A young man opened the door, his eyes drooping.

"Hello, Phil. These officers would like to speak with you."

"Officers? Oh, man, yeah, okay…" he turned the light on and sat on his bed. Alex sat in the desk chair, and Andy stood by the lone window.

"We have some questions about your friend, Randall Perkins."

"Aw, Randy," he said, sounding sad.

"You all went to a party that weekend?"

"Yeah," he said. Andy turned and looked out the window. "It was a killer party, too. A hundred people there, or maybe more. And girls."

"When did you last see Randy?"

"Oh, uhm… probably right after we got there? I mean, it was crowded, and the music was going and the…" he cleared his throat, "refreshments…" He fidgeted nervously. "I got kinda lost in the scene, you know?"

"Is that a co-ed dorm across the street?" Andy asked.

"Yes," the manager said at the same time Phil uttered "Yeah."

"You guys ever go over there?"

Phil looked up at the manager and down at the floor.

"You won't get in trouble. We just need to know." Alex got the manager to nod in agreement.

"Sure, we go over there now and then. There's this girl, Nina, she always… well…" he stopped and fidgeted again. He fingered the roach clip hanging on his necklace.

"She gets you pot?" Alex probed.

He nodded. "We go over there a lot."

"How do you get in?" Andy asked.

"Sometimes she checks us in at the front. Sometimes, she props open the back door with a rock."

"That's against the rules!" The manager shouted. "There are video cameras at the back exits. You can get the tapes."

"Thanks, Phil. And don't worry, you won't get in trouble for this." Alex looked sternly at the manager, who backed down.

The Detectives procured the video footage and headed back to 1PP. Andy sent Alex home, saying she could check the video herself and then Alex could be ready for 8:00. Alex found herself wondering if Andy had ever been pregnant.

Bobby was busy in interrogation, so Alex took the subway home. She almost fell asleep on the train, but managed to get home before she gave in completely.


	12. The Raid

Chapter 12

Bobby found her note on the kitchen table. _Please wake me up before 7._ He set it back down and wandered back to the bedroom, where he found her curled up, still in her work clothes, in bed. He checked the time: 6:30. Bobby leaned over and kissed her head.

"Alex?" he said. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmmm…" she said. When Alex slept, she slept hard.

"C'mon, Babe." He rubbed her arm. Finally her eyes fluttered open. She raised her hands and rubbed them, turning and sitting up.

"Mmmm, what time is it?"

"Six-thirty," he said.

It took her a minute to remember. "Oh! I've got to get going."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Logan's case. We're going back to the bar tonight at 8." Bobby looked worried. "Don't worry, we've got the gang unit backing us up."

He swallowed hard, knowing this was the best that could be done, given their chosen profession. "I'll get you something to eat," he said.

* * *

The team met up about three blocks to the East of the biker bar. They ran over the plan of action, and passed around driver's license photos of the men they were looking for. Alex and Andy were to hang back until a positive ID was made, and then the rest of the team, including them, would move in. After a final check, the wheels set in motion.

Alex and Andy hung back until the ID call was made. They were posted on the back side of the bar, in the alley. When the gang members started running, it was chaos. Officers were barking instructions in every directions, squad cars pulled up, sirens on and lights blazing, gangsters were shouting. Three men came through the back door, each to be nabbed by one of the cops in the vicinity. Alex was lucky enough to grab her old friend Dirk.

She held his face to the ground until he was cuffed. Once the whole gang was lined up, they checked outstanding warrants and let the others go. It was 11:30 by the time it was over. The cops congratulated each other on a successful raid, and Alex and Andy headed back to the car. Alex stopped on the street and steadied herself with a hand on a lamppost.

"You all right?"

"It's hitting me… every night…"

"There's a club over there. You think you can—" before Andy could finish her sentence, Alex was retching.

Andy stood by, wondering what she should do.

* * *

Bobby knew she was safe long before she made it home. He'd been listening on the police scanner. He knew the raid had gone off without a hitch, and he was giddy.

Some of his excitement faded when he saw how tired she was. "You did it," he said.

"We did it. I'm going to bed."

Bobby helped her with her clothes and tucked her in. He had too much energy to go to bed himself, though. Bobby went back out to the living room and picked up the pregnancy book he'd been reading.

* * *

At 4 a.m., Alex's growling stomach roused her. Bobby was conked out, on his back, and snoring. She slipped out of the bed and into the kitchen. She was surprised to see an assortment of food in the fridge. Bobby had spent the evening cooking while she was working. She found a container full of noodles with alfredo sauce. She took it out, warmed it in the microwave, and scarfed it down. Bobby was a fantastic cook.

Alex went into the living room and found his book, with a highlighter tucked inside. She smiled to herself as she went through the pages, reading his notes in the margins. This was almost like having a conversation with him. Finally, her eyes wearied and she fell asleep on the couch, with the book across her chest.

* * *

Bobby lifted the book, tucked his highlighter inside, and closed it. He set it gently on the coffee table. Then he straightened their little throw blanket overtop her and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. He was drinking decaff too. It was easier that way.

He wasn't sure if it was the smell of the coffee or him puttering in the kitchen that woke her up. Alex came in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She leaned against him, and he gave her just what she was looking for: a hug. "Good morning," he said.

"Do we have any hot dogs?" she asked, and headed for the fridge.

Bobby chuckled. He poured her a cup of coffee and set it on the table, along with the sugar bowl.

"Yes!" Alex cried, pulling out a package of hot dogs. Without question, Bobby got out a pan and filled it with water while she found a knife and cut open the package.

"You want some eggs to go with those?"

Alex shook her head decidedly. After she got the hot dogs cooking, she turned to him. "I love you, Bobby."

* * *

With Carolyn off to work for the day and his ribs freshly taped, Mike decided to get some chores done. He found that the laundry basket was too heavy to carry, so he kicked it down the hall. If he was careful, he could bend to get the clothes out a handful at a time and into the washing machine.

Laundry started, he went to the kitchen and made out a grocery list. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry much, so he only listed the most necessary items. By the time he was done, it was time to move the first load of laundry to the dryer. He managed it well and headed out the door feeling only slight pain and whistling a tune.

He kept it up all morning, and by lunch, he knew he'd overdone it. After he ate, he took some pain reliever and went to bed, leaving the laundry unattended the rest of the day.


	13. Line Up

Chapter 13

Logan walked slowly into the bullpen. Most of his colleagues at least gave him a wave or a pat on the back. His closest friends were in the interrogation rooms, setting up the line-ups.

Alex came out and gave him a quick hug. "Good to see you. You ready?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"First one's in A, second in B," Alex said, keeping step with him down the hall. They entered the observation room adjacent to interrogation A.

Ross was present. He said hello to Logan, then was all business. "You all set?"

"Yeah." The opened the blinds, revealing a lineup of 8 men, all similar in features.

"Take your time," Ross said.

"Number 4. I remember that tattoo on his arm." As Captain Ross tapped the glass 4 times, number 4's lawyer scurried out of the room.

Now they turned around and faced the window for interrogation B. Same drill, but these guys were all darker-skinned.

It didn't take Mike that long, but he waited a few minutes before announcing his choice. He didn't want to give the lawyer anything to work with. "Number 1. I remember the black gauges in his ears, that scar on his jawbone."

Ross tapped the glass, the lawyer left. The ADA shook Mike's hand. "I wish it were always this easy," he said before leaving the detectives alone.

"That's all you got so far?" Mike said.

Alex nodded. "We'll see if we can get them to rat each other out."

"Nice attention to detail, Detective," Ross said.

"Well, Captain, you really shouldn't have picked guys from downstairs," Mike said quietly. "Edgars from motorpool, and Delgado from the coroner's office?"

"I didn't realize you had so many friends," Ross said.

Mike smiled at him as he left the room. "Thanks, Alex."

"Mike, this is my new partner, Andy."

"How you doin'?" Mike said. Andy shook his hand pleasantly. Alex walked out with him, heading him toward his empty desk.

"Go on," she said. "Check it."

Mike sank down in the chair and pulled open his bottom right desk drawer. It was filled with small bags of pretzels, all varieties.

"I wouldn't want you to miss your afternoon snack," Alex said, winking.

"You on duty?" Bobby asked, excited to see Mike in the office. He was getting tired of playing third wheel in everyone else's investigation.

"No. Just visiting."

"Oh, yeah, the line up. How'd it go?"

"Two down, at least 3 more to go."

Mike pulled out a bag of pretzels and tossed it to Bobby. "Have a snack."

"Alex showed you. She's no good at surprises."

Mike ripped open his own bag, and munched on one as he looked around the room. "God, I miss it… but, I'm out another week, at least."

"I'll keep your seat warm, don't worry," Bobby said.

* * *

Carolyn showered at work, before heading to Mike's place. It had been a particularly nasty day in the CSU lab, and she really just wanted to scrub the day away.

She found the pile of clean clothes on the couch, and noticed the unfinished ones in the machines. She took the clean ones out, moved the wet ones, and started folding the others. Mike had left her a voice mail saying he'd been called in for a lineup. She hoped he was getting some closure.

He came in slower than usual, his ribs beginning to ache again. When he saw her, he smiled.

She tossed down the shirt in her hands and took him in her arms. "Hi," she whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"Hi," he grinned.

"You were busy today," she said, resuming her folding.

"Too busy, I think," he said.

She realized he was hurting. "What can I do?"

"Some of that Naproxin, in the kitchen," he said. She scurried off to get the medicine and he sank into the recliner and eased himself back.

"Mike," she said. She helped him sit up far enough to drink the water to wash the pills down, and then helped him lie down again. He closed his eyes, but he asked, "How was your day?"

She went back to folding clothes. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That good, huh?"

"Really, Mike. It was messy. That's all I want to say about it."

He told her about the stash of pretzels in his desk, and picking two of the goons who beat him out of the lineup. By the time Carolyn finished folding, he'd drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bobby handed Alex a bag from the pharmacy. She was going to be working late again, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make things easier for her. She opened it, and found two different kinds of ginger candy inside.

"It's supposed to help with… morning sickness…" he explained. "I read about it."

"Thanks, Bobby." She kissed his cheek. "Go home, get some rest," she said. "I'll be fine."

He hesitated, then came closer and kissed her before turning to leave.

* * *

This would be their first real interrogation together. Alex and Andy discussed everything before entering the room. Alex described what she and Bobby usually did, what her role was; Andy described what she was accustomed to. They came up with a plan of attack.

Alex went in first, alone. "Hello, Mr. Acosta. I'm Detective Eames."

He glared at her, remembering her clearly from the night she and Bobby went to the bar.

"I see you remember me. Good. I'm hoping you'll remember some things from last Monday, the fourth." Alex shuffled some papers in front of her. "You were out on-"

As Alex pulled up the details of the night in question, Andy primped in the observation room. Ross came in and gave her an encouraging smile. He wanted to see his new team in action. Andy grabbed her ledger and her finest pen and entered the interrogation room.

"All right, we need to get this moving," she announced. "This room is booked for 6:30 p.m. If we don't get something solid by then…" she looked back at Alex. "We'll just have to… fill in the blanks."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"What do you think it means," Andy fired back.

"I think it means you're gonna set my ass up," he said.

Andy shrugged and looked at her watch.

Alex leaned in. "Look, Mr. Acosta, there's no need to worry about that. We just need to know who you were with. We already have all the names. You're not ratting anybody out. We'll bring them all in, or only the ones who were with you. You'll be helping the guys by telling us. Remember what we did last night? If you don't talk, we'll have to do that again."

Andy looked at her watch. "Can I see your watch? I think maybe mine is slow."

"Okay, look. I was with Dirk, Pablo, DeWees, and Evan. That's all I'm saying. Now you can have your stupid room."

"Who made the call to jump him?" Alex asked, as nice a good cop as there could ever be.

Acosta squirmed in his seat. He glanced around. "Dirk."

Alex smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Acosta."

Andy remained in character as she left the room, bitching about the time. When the two women walked into the observation room, Ross was there to congratulate them. Then he barked some orders and asked Eames about the case with the college kid, just to get her goat.

After he left, Andy turned to Alex. "He always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she said. "I find that staying quiet and nodding is usually the best course to take with Captain Ross."

"I'll keep that in mind," Andy laughed.


	14. Love and Compassion

Chapter 14

Bobby tried to sleep, but without Alex, he couldn't. He tossed and turned for an hour before he finally went out for a walk. His mind was only marginally aware of where his feet took him. It was growing dark, and a storm was coming in. The humidity was high and the wind was starting to pick up. He found himself at the graveyard. He hesitated by the gate, gripped his fist around one of the wrought iron bars there. Then, as the wind blew his curls wildly, he entered.

Bobby pulled some weeds and cleaned around the grave, tossing them in a trash can by the path that wandered through. Then he came back to the grave and sat down cross-legged beside the stone.

"Hello, Ma," he said. "Uhm, I've… uh… got some news for you."

* * *

By the end of the second interrogation, they had a pretty clear picture of what happened to Mike. His assessment was correct: Seeing he was drunk, they targeted him for a mugging. When he fell, his shield slipped out of his jacket pocket. Dirk has a nasty grudge against police. He started kicking, mouth running the whole time, getting them all agitated. They all landed some of the kicks, some of the punches.

Alex rubbed her eyes and checked the time. It was 8:30. She said goodbye to Andy and headed down to the car. Checking her phone, she saw that he hadn't called her. _Good,_ she thought. _Maybe he's asleep._

She parked the car in the sprinkling rain and walked wearily up the stairs. She had to use her key to get in, but Alex didn't worry until she went inside and found he wasn't there.

The rain slapped against the windows, loud and heavy. Alex tried to call him, but it went to voicemail. "Bobby, I just got home. Call me when you get this."

She made herself a bowl of cereal and nibbled at it while she waited. Finally, he burst through the door, dripping wet.

Simultaneously, she wanted to yell at him for making her worry and wrap him up in a towel and care for him. Alex couldn't resolve her conflicting impulses, so she remained silent, and took another bite of her cereal.

"It's really coming down!" he said, peeling off his wet shirt and pants. Bobby came into the kitchen in his shorts and sat down beside her. He petted her hair. "Hi."

Alex looked up between bites, and he could see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I went for a walk," he explained. "I went to the grave. I told my mom… about the baby."

Her expression softened. "You didn't answer your phone."

"I didn't even hear it. I guess the rain was too loud."

He could see the forgiveness in her eyes. She thumped him in the chest with her finger. "Next time write me a note. Or call. Or text."

He nodded and scooped her into a hug. "Okay."

Bobby found some pajama pants while Alex changed. She told him about the interrogations.

"And to think I've already had him twice!" she said in frustration.

Bobby ran his hand down her back. "At least you already know you can take him." That comment got him a smile. After they changed, they settled on the couch to watch a movie. Alex was asleep against his chest before the first scene was over.

* * *

Alex was up when Bobby got out of the shower in the morning. "You should sleep in," he said.

"Can't," was her reply, as she took another swig of her coffee. "Dawes & I have to work on the Perkins case."

Bobby didn't like it, but this was the job. Sometimes you were on day and night, and sometimes you worked half days doing nothing but paperwork.

"Let me know if I can help."

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"You have no idea. I can't wait for Logan to come back so I can start…working… again."

"I'll see if I can't slip something your way." She headed for the shower. She had just gotten in when she realized she felt sick. "Oh, not now," she whined. She had to scramble out, dripping wet, to vomit in the toilet.

Bobby heard her, and went in. He put a towel over her back to keep her warm and held her hair back out of the way, trying hard not to lose his own breakfast. When she finished, he helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She turned to get back into the still-running shower. Bobby held the towel and hung it over the bar on the shower door. He stared through the bumpy glass, feeling guilty.

* * *

"Promise you won't overdo it," Carolyn pleaded. He really looked better this morning, and she had been worried last night.

"I'll just putter around here like an invalid, I promise." Mike gave her the boy scout salute. "Maybe I can walk down to the corner store? Get a movie?"

"All right, but that's it." Carolyn cupped his cheek in her hand and leaned forward to give him a kiss. When she tried to pull away, he put his hands around her and pulled her closer, nipping at her lips. "Remember what I said about overdoing it?" she warned in between kisses.

It took him three more kisses before he could bring himself to heed her words. He backed down and let her arms free. "Have a good day," he said, burying his frustration.

"Love you," she whispered, then she gathered up her purse and headed out the door.


	15. Working the Dorms

Chapter 15

The new partners went to visit Nina at the coed dorm, while Bobby cross referenced the faces on the videotapes with the faces coming in and out of the boy's dorm across the street. He sat at the front desk with the Residential Assistant on duty, poking him in the ribs every time he wanted a name. It was a crude method, but it was working fine. He had a list of ten names on his paper already.

Smoke poured out the door of Nina's room when she answered their knocks. Alex took a step back, waiting for the air to clear. Andy stepped inside, then looked back at her partner. "Incense," she said. They showed their badges to the young girl.

"Do you mind if I open the window a crack? My partner's sensitive to smoke." Andy didn't wait for an answer, just moved things aside and opened the window. Alex gave her an appreciative look.

"You can't just show up in my room," Nina protested.

The dorm manager interrupted. "This room is the property of the University. The University may show it to anyone at any time, for any reason." She glared at Nina.

"I hear you like to party," Alex said kindly.

"Who doesn't?" Nina said.

Andy studied her closely. Nina's wheels were spinning. She was going to be very careful with her words.

"The boys like to come and visit," Alex prodded.

"Yeah, I get a lot of visitors."

"Phil, Mark, Randy…"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Phil said he gets his pot from you," Alex said, picking at one of her fingernails like she could care less.

"Well, that's illegal," Nina said.

"Look," Andy broke in, "We're not here to bust anybody for pot. We're looking for information about Randy Perkins. That's all."

Nina looked at the manager.

Andy turned to the manager. "Randy Perkins was murdered, along with two other young men. You're not going to make a fuss about the pot, are you?"

The manager took Andy's cue and shook her head.

Nina sighed. "They all came over here before they went to that party. I had more guys come in that night than I have for the last week." She grinned. "Of course, there was a rumor going around that getting stoned would keep you hard longer…"

Alex glanced over at Andy, with one eyebrow raised. "Who exactly was with Randy that night?"

"Phil, Randy, Mark, and this guy they called Junior. I haven't seen him since."

"Describe Junior for us?"

"Tall, about 6'1'', brown hair, short cut, wiry, like a basketball center. He had really, really white teeth."

"The kind you pay for?"

"Yeah, like when you pay the dentist to do it. It looked to me like they over-did it in his case."

"Clothes?" Andy asked.

"Jeans, but he wore an oxford-type shirt. No tie. I didn't see a t-shirt underneath."

"Any identifying marks? Scars, tattoos, piercings…"

"Uhm… he had a little hoop earring in his," she waved her hands around, trying to turn the image around in her mind, "right ear."

Alex smiled at her. "Thanks."

* * *

The two women went across the street to collect Bobby from his assignment. He had already scratched out half of the names on his list (lightly) based on conversation with the RA. He hopped up and eagerly joined his colleagues.

"Lunch?" Alex asked, and everyone agreed.

Bobby looked back to the RA. "Where do the guys go for lunch around here?"

He rattled off the name of a pizza place and gave them directions. They thanked him and left.

* * *

The pizza joint was dark, even at high noon. It had the feel of a bar, but there was no liquor license. Goren, Eames, and Dawes filed in together. Goren chose a booth about halfway back, next to the wall. With Detectives sitting on both sides of the table, they would be able to see anyone and anything important.

Alex sat next to Bobby, and he secretly brushed his hand against hers in greeting.

"You're not gonna play games under the table the whole time, are you?" Andy asked.

Alex smiled at Bobby. "I told you she was sharp."

Bobby placed his hands on top of the table and folded them together. The waitress came, and they ordered sodas. Bobby opened his binder and ripped out the page of notes from his morning, handing them to Alex.

She read it over. "We got a new name, Junior. Any of these him?" she asked, and passed the list to Andy.

"The RA didn't call anybody Junior, but it's common enough. We'd just have to look up some family names to get some prospects. Or it could be a nickname because he's short."

"Nope," both women said at once. Alex explained, "6' 1"."

The drinks arrived, and they perused the menus. After a moment's discussion, they decided on pizza. Bobby saw someone enter and nudged Alex with his elbow. She slid out of the way and he got up. As she sat back down, she watched him walk over to the young man.

"You're…Trevor, right?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he waved his hand in front of his chest.

"Yeah," the kid said.

Bobby smiled. He pulled out his badge and showed it to him. "I know you live over in East Hall," he said. "I was wondering if you know or have heard of a guy named Junior? He hangs around there sometimes."

Trevor stared at the wall a moment, thinking. "I think I met him once. Tall guy?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know his given name?" Bobby paused, then shook his head. "Yeah, prob'ly not, it's okay." He started to walk away, then turned back around, snapping his finger and pointing. "Who was Junior with? When you met him?"

Trevor stammered a moment, eyes in the distance again. "I think Lance. I think it was in Lance Canter's room."

Bobby smiled. "Thanks," he turned his pointing hand into a wave. "Thanks a lot." When he got back to the table, he edited his list, making a note next to Lance's name. Then he handed it over to Alex.


	16. Just Doing Our Jobs

Chapter 16

Andy waited on the sidewalk while Bobby and Alex said their goodbyes. They didn't do anything really, but she felt she was intruding all the same. The little bell on the door rang as they stepped out into the afternoon sun. Squinting, Bobby waved goodbye and headed for the parking lot.

"He's going to track down Junior," Alex said. "He's got an idea he wants to follow through on."

"I think it's our turn with the boys," Andy announced. She looked down at Alex. "I might need to change clothes."

The local clothing exchange store did the trick. Within an hour, Andy was outfitted as a very sexy Goth girl. She still had to project the persona of a cop, and so hadn't over-done it, but her choices maximized her figure and the boys' imaginations would certainly do the rest.

Her black leather pants molded snugly to her body, accentuating her muscular legs and round behind. The top she chose pushed her breasts up and together, creating a deep line of cleavage that led to the leather string ties which would open the top and reveal everything. She placed a studded collar around her neck. "What do you think?" She asked Alex.

"I think you'll have 'em squirming." Alex led the way to East Hall.

She showed her credentials and was allowed down the hall without an escort this time. _I'll have to thank Bobby for that one_, she thought.

Lance's room was across and down from Phil's. At this time of day, most of the students were either at class or preparing for class. She wasn't sure she would find him. She knocked and was surprised when he opened the door.

"Lance Canter?" She asked.

He looked nervously up and down the hall, then blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

Andy smiled and showed him her shield. "Can we talk?"

He stepped out of the way to let her in, unable to keep his eyes off her figure as he walked past. "S-sorry about the mess," he said, snatching up some dirty clothes off of the floor and stuffing them into the hamper.

Andy replied with a closed-mouth smile. Framed by the black clothes and the black hair, her blue eyes were piercing. "You know Randy Perkins?" She stretched a long leg out and sat down backwards on his desk chair, leaning her arms against the back of it.

"No, I don't think so."

"How about Junior?" There was a knock at the door. Andy got up, stretching her long leg in front of him again. She leaned over, giving him a view of her cleavage. "That's my partner," she said. She walked over and let Alex in. "Hey," she said in greeting, "Lance was just going to tell us if Junior knew Randy Perkins."

Alex looked at Lance with interest.

"Okay, yeah, he mentioned him a couple of times." He picked up a basketball, and then sat down, holding it on his lap.

Alex looked over at Andy, "What was Junior's last name again? I keep forgetting."

They looked at Lance.

"Frost," Lance said. "Only I don't know his first name. All he ever told me was Junior."

"Okay, so Junior knew Randy."

"He didn't like him much. Said he was spoiled."

"Did you go to that party back on the 12th?"

"No, I had to go home that weekend," he said, disappointment in his voice. "My kid sister's birthday."

"But Junior went."

"Oh, yeah, him and a bunch of the guys."

"He say anything about it… before…?" Alex asked.

Lance hugged the basketball to his chest and tried not to look at Andy. "Just… complained a lot, that some of those rich kids were going to be there."

"You know where Junior is now?"

"I haven't seen him since," Lance said, shaking his head. Alex's cell rang. She stepped back into the hall to answer it, then came right back in.

She handed Andy a note. "Edward Matthew Frost, II." There was an address after the name.

Andy gave her a grin. "Thanks a lot, Lance," she said as she got up and followed her partner down the hall.

"That was fast," she said to Alex.

"He's good," was Alex's proud reply.

* * *

Bobby turned his attention to the file in front of him. Dirk de Silva had a long rap sheet, with plenty of arrests for drugs and assault and battery. He did 5 years time in Rikers once before he made parole. He'd been out for 3 years and had a stellar report from his parole officer. Bobby grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it back on. He headed out to meet deSilva's parole officer.

* * *

The apartment building wasn't in good shape. Eames saw more than one cockroach scurry into the cracks in the floor as they walked down to number 6. She stopped in front of the door and looked over at Andy, who nodded that she was ready.

Alex knocked. The door opened, then the tenant ran. Alex and Andy entered, weapons drawn. The place appeared deserted.

Alex must have seen something, because she took off running toward the back bedroom. Andy moved quickly, following.

Eames held her gun in front of her and pushed the door away with her body. Her eyes scanned the room. "Police, Mr. Frost, we just want to talk with you. Come on out," she coaxed, heading for an old wardrobe closet that stood in the corner of the room.

As Alex reached with one hand for the handle of the wardrobe, it burst open, catching her in the jaw before it knocked her weapon off center. By the time Alex got back into position, Andy had him pinned to the floor and was cuffing him, announcing he was under arrest for assaulting a police officer. Alex holstered her weapon and called for backup.

* * *

"As I told you, Detective… Goren, was it?"

Bobby smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right," he said.

"Dirk has been totally compliant with every aspect of his parole. He comes to meetings on time, he has a job, and has perfect attendance with his job, he's even gone to night classes to see if he can better himself."

Bobby's smile widened. "A success story," he said. "Must be a real feather in your hat."

The parole officer nodded. "When you spend 16 hours a day making the ones who show up pee in a cup, it's nice to find one who actually gives a damn, and help him back on his feet."

"So when's he due?"

"He'll be off the rolls in November. I tried to get it moved up, he's doing so well, but the cop that busted him…"

"He doesn't believe Dirk could… turn himself around."

"Apparently not. He's really got it out for him." A rough looking man knocked on the door. "I gotta get back to work."

Bobby nodded, gathered up his binder, and left. The call from Eames came in just as he was about to get in the car.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"I need a ride home," she said.

He heard the tension in her voice. "What happened?"

"We picked up Junior. Long story. I'm fine, just pick me up at the office, okay?"

"Sure," he said as he put the key in the ignition. He pulled away from the curb a little too quickly, earning him a few choice words from the guy he cut off.

* * *

Upon seeing her, Bobby lifted her chin to get a good look at the bruise. Alex indulged him for a moment, then pulled away. "I'll tell you about it in the car," she said, replacing the ice pack on her jaw.

He paused to give Andy a warning look before he followed Alex to the elevators.

"You need a doctor?" he asked.

"God, Bobby, it's just a bump."

"I'm just asking," he said, hands in the air.

Alex sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a little… pissed about the whole thing."

Bobby opened the car door for her and waited while she got in. As a kindness, he leaned over her and buckled her seat belt for her, stopping to look her in the eye before he straightened up again. Then he went around the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

Alex started the explanation right away as Bobby drove. "He was hiding in this wardrobe closet, and I… I guess I got a little too close. The door opened and-"  
"Where was Dawes?" he sounded angry.

Alex looked at him in shock. "She was right there," she explained. "She nailed him as soon as he hit me."

She could see him let down, just a little.

"Bobby, it was just one of those things. We were both doing our jobs. If anybody screwed up, it was me."

He nodded in a conflicted sort of way, but didn't speak. He couldn't trust himself to speak just yet.

Alex sighed again, and set the blue ice pack on her lap. "I'm really tired," she said. She leaned her head back against the seat and shut her eyes. At the next stoplight, she felt Bobby's hand over hers.


	17. Pairings

Chapter 17

Alex insisted that Bobby go back to work, so he did. He paused at Andy's desk and stood uncomfortably fidgeting.

"Did you need something?" Andy prompted.

His hand went to the back of his neck and rubbed. "Yeah, I, uh, I… sorry about that… earlier."

"Yeah, uhm…" Andy said. "Forget about it."

He nodded, muttered "okay" and went to his own desk.

* * *

Carolyn was really looking forward to going home. Well, not home, Mike's. She hadn't seen her own place in over a week, and she really wasn't missing it that much. She parked the car and rode the elevator to his floor. Then she pulled out her key and let herself in.

He was asleep on the couch, or so it seemed. The tv was going, some movie with a lot of shooting involved. She dropped her purse on the counter and walked up behind him, just wanting to peek at his sleeping face.

He wasn't asleep, though. He was blindly staring at the television, barely moving.

"Hi," she said.

He snapped out of his trance and sat up slowly, wincing. "Hi, how was your day?" he asked.

"Better than yesterday," she said, kissing him on the lips. "And how are you feeling?"

"I think I underdid it," he said, grinning. "I've been a slug all day." He got to his feet and stretched. "I could use a walk or something."

"Okay," she smiled. "Let me go change."

A few minutes later, they were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. Carolyn stared at his profile for a solid minute before he caught her. Mike grinned. "What?"

"You really do look better," she said. Then she added, "Handsome, too."

Mike stopped walking and turned to look her in the eyes. "I've been saving my energy," he said, and winked at her.

Carolyn gave him a crooked smile. "For…?" she prodded.

"Never you mind," he said, turned, and started walking again.

* * *

"Dirk deSilva," Bobby said into the phone. "Yeah, yeah, that's him." He listened carefully, scribbling notes as the man on the other end ranted. "So it took you, a year to bust him?" Bobby asked. "And then the parole board…" He flipped to a new sheet of paper on his pad, "Yeah, I see. Okay, thanks a lot, Officer Crighton." Bobby hung up the phone. He read over his notes, cleaned up a sentence or two, then frowned and turned his eyes towards Alex's new partner.

He went from stock still to bubbling over with nervous energy. Bobby snatched his binder up in his left hand and went to Andy's desk, waving the binder erratically in the air as he did. It was the same kind of energy as a knee-bounce, not threatening in any way, just distracting. "Dawes," he said.

"Goren?"

"I've been looking into… Logan's case." Technically, Bobby wasn't supposed to, since Logan was his partner. Even though he hadn't worked with him in that capacity yet. And it wasn't his case. But his job until Logan returned to duty was to help out whenever and wherever he could, so it wasn't completely out of line to do so. Then again, he'd done the one thing Eames had asked him to and the three things he'd done on the case since were without her request or her permission…

He continued, "You know, just trying to… help out."

Andy sat back and stared, waiting for him to come to some kind of point. She was irritated that he had not informed her he was working on her case.

"Look, I spoke with deSilva's parole officer, and the beat cop that busted him. Their descriptions of him are night and day. I think…" Bobby paused, knowing he was about to really push limits, "I think we should… drop in at his job, see if he's as squeaky clean as his parole officer seems to think he is."

Andy didn't move a muscle. "We?" she asked.

Bobby mashed his lips together, then pulled three pages of notes from his binder. "L-look, just read this. Then give me your answer." Frustrated, he went back to his desk.

Andy stared at him as he retreated. _And people think I have no people skills, _she thought. She sighed and read his notes.

He was drumming his fingers against his leg as he tried in vain to read his email.

"Worst handwriting I've ever seen," Andy said, dropping the notes on the desk in front of him. "But all right."

"I'm a lefty," Bobby explained, gathering up his papers into his binder. He smiled and followed her out. They didn't see Ross and Jeffries watching them leave, wondering what the hell the two of them were doing together.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment, Carolyn took a few minutes to herself and Mike disappeared down the hall. Emerging from the bathroom, she went looking for him, and was disappointed when she found him on the bed. "Too much?" she asked.

"C'mere," he replied, patting the empty mattress beside him.

She crawled in beside him and propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. "You okay?"

Mike grinned. He rolled toward her onto his side and ran his hand down her arm. "Fine," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine?"

He kissed her. As if to convince her he told the truth, he kissed her again and again.

Carolyn kissed back, her hand in the crook of his neck, thumb rubbing the hinge of his jaw. Mike's hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, slid along the soft skin of her belly and up. His fingers found the rough lace exterior of her bra, and traced the swirling pattern there.

She moaned and her fingers slipped into his hair as her tongue searched deeper into his mouth. Mike's hand released her breast and went to work on the bottom buttons of her blouse. As each one popped free, he ran his palm against the growing patch of skin exposed. Carolyn let go his mouth and turned on her back, allowing him better access to her clothes. She watched as he undressed her from her belly button up to her neck. She wriggled free of the garment, and now lay on her back, her black laced bra holding her breasts erect for him.

Mike traced his hands over the shape of them, marveling at the beauty of the contours. He played at her nipples, pressing against the fabric of her bra and feeling them pop up hard every time he left and came back to them. Momentarily satisfied, he sat up, penetrating her with his sweet, loving eyes.

She sat up, too, and gently lifted his t-shirt off and over his head. The white tape on his ribs glared at her, but she smoothed her hands along his muscular arms. Carolyn leaned in and kissed his bare chest.

Mike wrapped his arms around her and found his fingers working at the clasp on the back of her bra. It popped loose almost immediately. She sat back, and watched him as his eyes moved with his hands, sliding the bra straps down her arms and over her hands. He started to bend down to kiss one pendulous breast, but she caught his chin in her hand and diverted him to her hungry mouth.

As his tongue slipped against hers, his hands found her bare breasts, and pushed into the soft curves. He lifted them and felt them drop heavy into his palms, before splaying his fingers over them and lifting them again.

They separated a moment, breathing heavily, panting against each others' necks. "Are you sure you can-?" she asked.

His head pulled back far enough for her to see the dark desire in his eyes. "I can," he said, unfastening his jeans. Mike spun around and stood long enough to drop his jeans and shorts to the floor while Carolyn rid herself of her last bits of clothing, as well.

He moved carefully back onto the bed, balancing himself on his knees as she met him again in the middle. Her hand slipped down, following the hair of his chest until it trickled into a single line that led directly to his cock. She ran her index finger under it, just touching his base and then circling around his balls before holding them in her hand like a precious jewel.

Mike's hands had curved around her waist and were now circling over her ass cheeks, sliding just a little farther down with each turn.

She slipped her hands behind his back and pressed him close. He could feel her soft skin against his aching cock, and he pushed himself harder against her body, her breasts against his chest. Her breath was in his ear, and her lips nibbled at his lobe. Mike pulled away just enough to slip his hand past the rough hair between her legs. His hand pressed into the soft tissue there, and his fingers slid against her silky skin.

She heard his breathing coming harder against her ear, more ragged. "Lie down," she commanded. His hands dropped away from her for a moment as he did just that.

Carolyn climbed overtop of him, perched on her knees, situating herself just at the tip of his erect cock. She pressed gently against him, not enough to take him inside, but to test that they were both wet and ready.

He drew a sharp breath in through clinched teeth as her warm softness surrounded him. "Ohhhh…." Mike said, his hips starting to move up against her.

Their eyes were locked as she moved slowly up and down. "Okay?" she whispered.

He sighed. "Oh, yeah…"

Their hands moved together, fingers intertwined. Mike tugged on her, willing her to move faster. As she did, she sank down harder each time. They gasped and cried out with each thrust until finally, he pulled her hands down hard, and she felt him pulsing erratically inside her.

They sighed in release together. Each had held their breath for the moment of orgasm. Mike closed his eyes, panting quietly, as she climbed off him and settled in at his side. Carolyn's hand found his. "You okay?" she asked again.

He smiled. "Never better."


	18. Health Inspector

Chapter 18

He bit the words back just before they slipped out of his mouth. He'd said it too much the last time he'd had a different partner, and it had hindered their ability to work together. It didn't really matter how 'Eames' would do things. It just mattered that they came up with a plan that would get them what they wanted, and in and out safely.

"He'll recognize me," Bobby said. "I sat across the table from him, before…"

"He'll probably recognize me, too, after that raid…"

"We'll go in as cops, then," Bobby said. "Taking a break?" he suggested.

"Might as well," Andy said.

Bobby checked his watch, and realized he was hungry at the same time. "I could eat."

"Yeah, me too."

"So if he's there," Bobby started.

She stuck her bottom lip out in a thoughtful pout. "Wait, see if he actually is working like the PO says he is. If not, call for backup, and get the hell out of dodge."

Bobby nodded at her. They got out of the car and entered the restaurant. It was a little Italian place, not too busy. They walked together to a table in front of the picture window; centrally located with high visibility. It would be hard to attack them and not have witnesses.

A waitress came and took their orders: manicotti for Bobby and pasta alfredo for Andy. As they settled in with their drinks, Bobby tapped the table with the fingers of his left hand five times. He kept his eyes on the doorway to the kitchen.

"He's back there," he whispered. "Wearing an apron. I can't tell yet if he's actually working." Bobby had a sudden impulse. Keenly aware that he wasn't with Alex, he looked across at Andy. "What if I ask for him?"

Andy thought a minute, then nodded. When the waitress came back, Bobby asked if he could talk with Dirk. She hurried off and a few minutes later, he was standing in front of them, a scowl on his face.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he snarled at Goren.

"That's an awfully clean apron," Bobby commented.

"Just what do you do in the kitchen, Dirk?" Andy asked.

Bobby shot her a quick glace. Apparently, they were playing 'bad cop, bad cop.'

Dirk's face was screwed up in anger. "I wash dishes."

"That's an awfully clean apron," Bobby said again, shaking his head. "I used to wash dishes, mine was never that clean."

Dirk glared at him, pausing before he replied. "I guess I'm just a whole lot better at it than you were." He smiled and walked away.

Andy stood up and followed, in the direction of the kitchen. Bobby followed her, his hand checking that his weapon was accessible.

The waitress stood in the way. "You can't go in there," she said.

Andy withdrew her badge. "Yeah, well, just call me the health inspector."

Bobby clipped his badge on his shirt pocket and followed her through the swinging door into the kitchen. There was a crew hard at work, but it was a crew of about 3. The other 4 people, although they were dressed the part, were standing just outside the back door. The three real workers stood aside nervously as the detectives came through, readying their weapons in their hands.

Andy paused by the door, then stepped through, holding her weapon on the man closest to her. "Police," she said. Bobby followed her through and directed all of the others to stand up against the wall. Dirk was one of them.

"What are you working on, out here?" he asked, feeling behind him for an open box in the back of the delivery truck. Andy released her man to stand against the wall and joined him. She kept her weapon trained on them while Bobby looked away long enough to inspect the contents of the box.

"Guns," he said quietly, and pulled out his phone to call for backup. Dirk and one other man made a break for it. Andy managed to hold the other two steady. As Bobby finished his call, he took off on foot after the two, but they'd already gotten away.

* * *

Alex stirred, realized it was dark, and looked at the clock. It was already 10:00. She listened carefully, but didn't hear him. She got up out of bed and walked through the apartment. Just as she was retrieving her cell phone from her purse, he came home.

She could see he was tired. Bobby scooped her into his arms and held her. She wasn't sure if the hug was for her or for him, but she let it linger. "Hi," he finally said.

"What kept you so late?" she asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"We got Dewees."

"We?"

"Me and Dawes."

In her best imitation of Bobby Goren, Alex cocked her head.

"Long story." He let go of her and headed to the bedroom, where he stripped out of his clothes and slipped on his favorite pajama pants. She went in and crawled back into bed. "I called you earlier," he said in his own defense.

"I was asleep," she explained. "I only just woke up."

He got into bed beside her and lifted her head to look at the bruise on her cheek. He frowned, but made no comment.

"I guess you and Andy made up," she said.

"Yeah. She's… hard to read, but she's all right," he said. He told her the story of what happened at the restaurant.

Alex swallowed hard. It was her turn to worry about him. She bit the bottom of her lip and her fingers twined in his. Bobby turned his head and looked in her eyes. _Hey,_ the look said, _I'm all right._

He kissed her gently on the lips, careful not to touch her bruised face. She buried her face in his neck, feeling his hands move from her abdomen to her back. He smelled like sweat, the proof of his long, hard day.


	19. Heat

Chapter 19

After a few more kisses, Bobby realized he wasn't tired at all. He pulled Alex on top of him and pushed his hands under her nightgown, lifting it up her body and over her head. Her breasts were free above him, and he sat up, hands exploring the dark circles around her nipples. He took her in his mouth, his tongue pushing in circles. Bobby sucked gently at first one breast, then the other.

Alex's hands rested against the hair on the back of his head. Impulsively, she ground her hips against him. "Bobby," she whispered, feeling the hardness through the confines of his pants.

He released her breast and it bumped against his cheek as she turned and got carefully off him. She grabbed his pajamas and his boxers in her hands and slid them down his legs. She pulled them off his feet and tossed them on the floor.

His penis stood at attention, awaiting her return. Bobby touched himself, sliding his fingers up and down along it as he watched her shed her underwear. Climbing back up beside him, she was surprised when she felt him turn and guide her down onto her back. He slipped his tongue past her lips and ran the fingers of his left hand into the soft mound between her legs. Bobby's cock pressed against her thigh as he fingered her clit, wetting his fingers inside her before slipping them up and around her tight, throbbing nub.

Alex kissed him so hard her jaw hurt, but she made no complaint. Her hands ran along his ribs and around his back. She rested her right hand on his pelvic bone, her thumb stretching in towards his balls.

His fingers traced a wet line from her privates down the back of her thigh, and into the crook of her knee. He raised her leg into the air and scooted himself overtop her, gently pushing inside her.

They both paused, feeling the glory of the connection. Slowly, he began to move, pushing in and pulling out, the crook of her leg over his shoulder. Bobby kneaded her breast with the hand that wasn't holding his body up.

They moaned together with every thrust, and Bobby began to add a little twist at the end of them. Alex grinned, laughed even, at this new development. He smiled. "Good?" he asked, jiggling inside her.

She nodded and moved with him as best she could. He began to lose himself in the sensations, pushing a little faster, a little harder, each time. Deep inside her, he leaned against her raised leg and managed to pull the other one up to his shoulder as well. He moved faster now, and she curled her hips up just at the right time.

They rocked together, hard, gasping breaths punctuating the sounds of hot, wet sex. She seized beneath him, and he groaned as he pushed against the tight muscles squeezing him. Bobby yelped, then dove in deep, eyes closed, shuddering with pleasure.

Afterward, as they curled against each other, snuggling close, Bobby's hand ran over her belly. "I think it's bigger," he whispered in her ear. She reached her own hand down to feel for herself. Alex wasn't sure, but she liked the way his hand felt on her skin.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Ross asked, as he stared at the glaring bruise on her cheek.

"Yes, sir. It looks worse than it is."

He nodded. Then he turned his attention to her partner. "In my office," he said. He marched that direction and paused to pick up Bobby, as well.

The two detectives shared a look with each other, then both looked back at Eames before following Ross through the door, where it shut against the rest of the bullpen.

"Both of you need to work on your communication skills," he announced, and sat down in his black office chair.

_Sit quiet and nod,_ Andy told herself. Bobby refused to sit, just stood, fighting not to pace.

"As your Captain, I need to be informed on major developments. You two really pulled a number, yesterday."

"Captain, there wasn't any point in sitting on it. We needed to move things along."

"I understand that," he said, staring hard at Goren. "But without proper backup—"

"We called for backup as soon as we needed it," Bobby protested.

Andy watched the exchange between the men and decided Alex was right. _Quiet and nod,_ she told herself again.

"One of the lawyers is crying foul, that you identified yourself as the health inspector?!"

Andy almost opened her mouth, but Bobby didn't give her a chance to admit it. "That's not how it went down," he protested. "You know how lawyers take everything, twist it…"

Ross frowned and forced his own temper down from a boil to a simmer. "Yes, I know lawyers… but it's a long stretch from 'police'" His voice was snarky as he imitated an identifying call, "to 'health inspector…'"

Bobby jammed his hands in his pockets, anger in his voice. "Fine. Believe what you want."

"I'll believe what I read in your report. And in the future," he added, "You will inform me before you take any more 'field trips' together. Dismissed." Bobby followed Andy out, then circled around her and paced around his desk before flopping unceremoniously into his chair.

"Uhm, thanks for that," she said quietly.

Bobby waved her away with a flutter of his hand.


	20. Interrogations

Chapter 20

"We need to talk to him again," Andy announced. "There's something… not right about the story."

"What?"

"Three vics. I can see one vic as a faked OD, but 3? Not only is it improbable that someone would attempt that, but the odds of him succeeding… it just doesn't add up."

Alex nodded. "I'll call lockup and have them get him ready." She picked up the phone.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Frost," Andy said as she offered him a seat at the table. He wore his orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. The guard at the door watched as he sat in the chair.

Alex hung back, standing, as Andy took the seat opposite him. Her breakfast sat like a rock in her stomach. She took a slow breath and tried to concentrate on what was going on in the room.

"Tell me the story again," Andy said. "I think I didn't hear it right the first time."

"I followed Randy out to the woods. He was with Blake and Mia. They were still laughing about what happened in the house."

"When the guy knocked over the beer into your lap?"

He scowled at the memory. "Yeah."

"Then what?"

"They were… they had syringes. I guess from somebody inside." He looked away. "They invited me over, like they were friends or something. Mia offered me one. I took it from her and watched as Perkins shot up. He closed his eyes and got this stupid grin on his face. I guess that's when Blake did it too."

"And you?" Andy prodded. Alex hurried past the guard and out the door, her hand over her mouth.

"He started talking to me, but," the young man frowned. "There was something in the tone of his voice. He didn't think I belonged there."

Andy looked around. She felt uncomfortable continuing without her partner, but the guard was still present. She pressed on. "But you didn't belong there, did you, Edward?"

His eyes shot up in anger.

"You didn't have the upbringing those others had. Your family didn't have money. You don't even wear an undershirt, for crying out loud!"

"I deserved it! I deserved to be there with them. Damn rich spoiled… they didn't even know."

"They didn't know what it was like," Andy continued.

"They never had to eat moldy bread because it was the only thing in the house."

"You had to."

"They didn't know what it was like to watch"

"To watch your mother get high with the money she should have spent on food for you? Clothes?

"He laughed at me, and I stuck him with that syringe they gave me."

"And the others…"

"The others just laughed. They didn't care. They were just like her."

"High, just like your mother." Alex slipped back into the room behind Andy.

"Mia had just started to do it. The needle was in her arm, and I said 'let me help you with that.' I guess she'd never done it before."

"What happened then?"

"Perkins fell down and just laid there. I guess Blake noticed and he looked at me like it was my fucking fault. Then Mia fell down."

"And Blake saw that happen."

"He ran at me, tried to hit me. I still had that syringe in my hand. I guess I poked him with it."

Andy shook her head. "You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying, Edward. You don't guess, you know. You know you stuck him with it. We have evidence of that."

Junior screwed up his face and looked at the guard by the door. "I pushed it. I gave him what he wanted."

"It wasn't the same needle, was it?"

He shook his head.

"You're the one who brought the drugs to the party."

He nodded.

"Where did you prepare them?"

Alex watched as Andy got him to tell her all the missing pieces. Before long, she nodded at the guard, who took him out of the room, back to his cell. The two detectives headed for the door. "Sick again?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alex said. "There's no pattern to it anymore. It comes and goes." They went back to the car, and Alex climbed in the driver's seat.

* * *

"Goren," he said into the phone. "Hey, Mike."

"Anything on my case?" Logan asked.

"You know I'm not officially on it."

"Eames didn't answer her phone."

Bobby grinned. "We got another one. Still one more to pick up."

"Nice. Line up?"

"No, this one confessed."

"Good."

"How you doin'? See you at work soon?"

"I think so. I go back to the doc again on Monday."

* * *

Bobby spent the rest of the day in interrogation. It was more fun than desk work, and Ross was pleased with the idea, because he knew exactly what Bobby was doing. When he finally finished up at 6, he went out looking for Alex. She and Andy weren't at their desks. He gave her a call, left her a message, then he went home, picking up a couple of apartment guide books on the way. If he needed a bigger place, he wanted to have it by the time the baby was born.


	21. Torn

Chapter 21

When the car wouldn't start, Alex cursed aloud. She looked around. It was already dark outside, but the weather was nice. She checked that the space she was in was still legal in the morning and decided to leave it there. She pumped the meter full, took her purse, and started walking.

Seeing a crowd spilling into the street near one of the night clubs, she decided to cut around through an alley to get past. Alex slipped between the buildings and emerged near a dumpster. As she walked around the edge of the dumpster, she was stopped by a hard push to the chest.

"Detective," the man snarled.

Alex squinted, trying to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the back alley. "Dirk?"

He landed a punch on her sore jaw before she could make her move. Alex staggered back, reaching for her weapon. He kicked her hand and it skidded across the pavement into the darkness. He grabbed her roughly and threw her down, making it a point to mash her face against the pavement. She rolled back and forth under his attack, trying to protect the baby from his kicks and punches. Finally, he took her purse and ran off, leaving her there to writhe in pain.

* * *

Bobby was pacing the floor by the time his cell phone rang. He snatched it up, didn't recognize the number. "Goren," he said, and his face grew pale as he listened. "She's pregnant," he blurted, then listened again. "Yeah, I—I'll be right there."

He quickly grabbed his things and ran out the door and down the steps. He hailed a taxi.

* * *

He raced to the front desk. "I'm looking for Alexandra Eames," he said. "She was in the ER, uhm, 30 minutes ago."

They typed her name in the computer and then looked up at him. "You're next of kin?"

"Yeah," he said, not caring to give the details.

"Third floor, room, 311." She looked up at him. "Take this set of elevators, and take a right when you get off."

"Thanks," he said, and jogged to the elevators, where he was forced to pace until the doors opened.

He found the room with no problem. She looked like she was sleeping. Bobby's heart was in his mouth as he stepped lightly into the room. Alex turned her head. He rushed in, carefully took her in his arms. She cried, and he tried hard not to.

"The baby?" he asked, afraid to hear what she might say.

Alex gulped back a sob. "There's some bleeding… we have to wait and see…"

He held her and stroked her hair. "It's okay," he whispered. "It'll be okay," he said, willing it to be true. His cell phone rang. He set Alex down gently against the pillow and reached in his pocket. "Captain," Bobby said. "I'm at the hospital now." Alex held his other hand tightly. "Okay for now," he said, swallowing back tears. He hung up, looked at his love. Her face was black, blue, red, and purple. Her arms and hands were just as badly bruised.

"We'll be all right, Alex," he whispered.

* * *

Ross and Dawes knocked on the door of the room. Bobby got up to answer it, leaving Alex sleeping in the bed. They stood in the doorway a moment, looking at her, and then Bobby gestured for them to step out into the hall.

The Captain spoke first. "They just found her purse with her ID badge inside. That's how we found out."

Bobby threw Dawes a hateful look. "She knows who did it, Captain. It was Dirk deSilva, the one that led the attack against Mike."

Ross looked at Dawes. "I'll go pick him up," she said.

"You do that," Bobby called angrily after her. His face was turning red, and his fists were clenching. Logan arrived and joined the group, Carolyn hovering near his side.

"Goren," Ross spoke. "I already spoke with Dawes. They'd finished for the night. She split from Eames an hour before the attack. We don't know why Eames was in that alley, but it had nothing to do with the job."

Bobby's face still twisted, trying to make sense of what he knew and force his emotions to take a back seat.

"Your place is with Eames," Ross continued. "If I find out you are gone from her side longer than it takes to take a piss, I'll put a watchdog on you." He spared a quick glance at Logan. "We'll handle it. We'll get him." Ross turned and joined Dawes, who was waiting down the hall. As they left, Mike shared a knowing look with Carolyn, then put his hands on Bobby and guided him back into Alex's room.

She slept now, and Bobby allowed Mike to sit him back down in the chair beside her. Mike was saying something, Bobby really had no idea what. Something in his tone was calming. At some point, Mike left, and Bobby and Alex were alone.

He lifted the blanket and sheet and inspected every visible inch of her. Her bruises told the story. The pain he felt shared a place in his heart with the pride that she'd sacrificed herself to protect their child. Replacing the blanket, he kissed an unbruised spot on her forehead, settled back into the chair, and began to shake.

* * *

John Eames drew in a long, slow breath when he saw the bruises on his baby girl. He saw Bobby get up and offer him the chair at her side. Eames sidestepped his way to her side, and Bobby steadied him as he sank into the chair. Tears filled his eyes, and he spared a glance at Bobby before one slipped down his cheek.

Bobby's jaw twitched. He whispered, "It looks like the baby's okay. Alex will heal, it'll just take time."

John nodded and forced himself to stop crying. He cleared his throat. "It's just… hard to see her like this," he said quietly.

Bobby nodded. He knew that too well. He held out his hand, and hesitated, but finally rested it on the older man's shoulder.

Soon after the arrival of her father, the rest of the Eames troops arrived. Bobby stepped outside and leaned against the wall in the hallway while they took turns in her room.

"You eat anything yet?"

Bobby's eyes moved down to the source of the voice. Johnny, Eames' little brother. "No," Bobby replied.

"C'mon," he said, leading the way down the hall to the elevators. "Dad told me about the baby." He spoke as they went through the cafeteria line. The place was nearly empty, only a handful of hospital staff and a skeleton crew working the kitchen. "Thank God," he said.

Bobby was thankful, too. He nodded and followed the smaller man. He tried to pay for Johnny's meal, but he wouldn't hear of it.

As they sat down across from each other, Johnny glanced around nervously. "Look, Bobby, I just want you to know… we're glad you're with Alex. Me and Dad, we talked about it. She needs you. She's always happier when she's around you." He grinned, "Well, except for that time when she was so pissed…"

Bobby chuckled, remembering the day in question. It was supposed to be dinner with her family, and Bobby had tried everything possible to get out of it. When he'd finally arrived, late, Alex was so mad she'd told him to leave.

"And Liz and Mel… hell, even the kids like you."

"The kids?" Bobby asked.

"Well, you know, they don't say much, so when they do, we really pay attention," Johnny explained.

"Thanks," Bobby said quietly. "You know, my family… was nothing like yours."

"Yeah, Alex told me some of it." He took a drink and smiled. "What I'm saying… just relax when you're with us. You're welcome."

* * *

The next day, Bobby dozed in the chair as Alex received her visitors. First it was just family, then Logan and Barek. Now Ross and Dawes. Bobby shook himself awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He still couldn't get past being angry with Dawes.

"How are you," Ross asked her cordially.

"Great," she snarked. "I think I'll go out dancing."

Ross smiled uncomfortably. He looked back at Dawes. "We got him. We brought him in this morning. Andy got a confession out of him."

Alex stared at Bobby as he processed the information. "Captain, Andy, can we have a moment?" Bobby's eyes met hers quickly.

Ross and Dawes stepped outside. Alex waited for the heavy door to shut before speaking. She held up a hand, and Bobby squeezed it gently. "You're blaming her."

He looked at the floor. His jaw twitched.

"Why, Bobby? Why?"

"If I had been there," he began quietly.

"You wouldn't have been there, either. I'd told her good night already."

"Why, Alex? What were you doing over there?"

"I saw an ad for a crib. I stopped by the place to have a look at it."

"And the car… you should have called," he said.

"You're right. I should have."

A single tear fell, and Bobby wiped it on his sleeve. "You're going to have to stop blaming Andy."

He glanced around the room, then gave her a quick nod. "I'll… uh, go and…" he let go her hand and went back to the door, letting them in.


	22. Demon's Visit

Chapter 22

After a month, the bruises and the morning sickness subsided. Alex was starting to get a real baby bump. She'd started wearing dresses more often because it was easier that way. Though she looked beautiful in dresses, Bobby thought she was most beautiful when she took them off. He loved to admire her changing figure.

Today, before they headed in from the parking garage, he waited by the back bumper for her. She came around the back of the car and saw the playfulness in his eyes. She smiled, too.

He reached out with one hand and cupped it against her chin. Bobby leaned down, touching his lips to hers. "You're beautiful," he said quietly. "I love you."

Alex tugged on his tie, bringing his lips back down to hers. After another kiss she said, "You're just trying to butter me up for something," and walked ahead of him towards the elevators. He followed her, still smiling.

* * *

Bobby and Mike spent the afternoon in interrogation. The first few weeks had been rocky, what with Mike's limited duties and Bobby taking leave to care for Alex, but now they were starting to get into the groove. Mike was bad cop this time, and Bobby was milking it for all it was worth. He was even snapping back at Mike.

"That's enough, Logan! One more comment like that, and I'll report you to the Captain!" He turned to the suspect. "I'm sorry about that. Just ignore him." Mike prowled in the background. "You were telling me about that Thursday night in the parking garage."

"I stopped to see if I left my notebook in the car, and—"

"You're lying!" Mike growled. "The video shows that you had your notebook in your hand when you were walking."

The man looked at Mike, then at Bobby. Bobby shrugged. "I'm sure there's a good explanation," he said, shaking his head. Then he looked up at the perp. "Why did you stop at the car, Walter?"

The man sputtered. "I—uh—I-…"

Mike leaned close to him. "You stopped to make sure the murder weapon was out of sight."

Bobby opened his binder, and extracted crime scene photos. He spoke very quietly. "There were traces of blood in the car… an outline in the shape of a knife… We know it was in your car, Walter. What, did you… throw your jacket overtop it, maybe some loose papers? You hid it, Walter."

And finally, the man confessed: The whole story. Bobby took copious notes. Afterward, the two men hung back in the interrogation room and shared a moment of celebration. As they came out, Alex caught Bobby and congratulated him. She had to stay back late and work with Andy, so Bobby was left on his own for the evening.

At first it was just a celebratory drink. The interrogation had gone smoothly and everything was going well. Then he saw the homeless man. He saw the way the other people treated him, the way they chased him out of the bar. He bought a sandwich, wrapped it up, and took it outside to him. The man's eyes were grateful, but also distrustful. He bit into the sandwich and hurried down the street. Bobby watched him, then turned back into the bar and ordered another drink.

His thoughts turned to family. Frank, as screwed up as he had been… Frank when they were kids, taking on more of Bobby's raising than he had ever admitted. That weekend… his mother gone… Frank had taken care of them both. Bobby had always loved Frank, had always looked up to him. Even the fiasco in college, the drugs, the failures, hadn't changed how he felt. His head had called the shots, and even if it had been the right thing to do, it hurt like hell.

Bobby thought of his mother. How she had been so attentive during the good times… the books, the clever word games… He remembered a time when, disappointed their father hadn't come home, she'd turned on the record player and danced with Frank and Bobby each in turn. "You're my prince," she'd said to each of them. Bobby had felt like a prince, too.

Then there were the bad times. Times when she'd snatched his innocence away, accusing him of the crimes of his father, berated him for simply being born male. She'd transformed in front of him at times, one minute doting on him, the next minute demanding complete servitude. She'd been violent, not so much at him as in front of him. He remembered broken plates, vases… he remembered the yelling, the crazy ranting she would carry on for hours into the night. Sometimes he'd gone to school just to get some sleep.

By the time Bobby's thoughts turned to his new family, he was thoroughly drunk. He thought of Alex, and his heart warmed. He thought of the baby, and he was filled with terror.

He didn't deserve a family. He would surely screw it up. The baby, how the hell could he possibly raise a child?!

"Hey, partner," Mike said, sitting down on the stool next to him. "Your woman's worried."

Bobby shook his head and finished off his drink. He ordered another one.

"Been at it a while, hey?"

Bobby nodded.

Mike ordered a drink. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Bobby thought he might explode any second. He took a swig and gritted his teeth against the burn.

"Looks like the baby's fine," Mike said. He already had a hunch what was on Bobby's mind, and was determined to pry it out of him one way or another. The bartender set his drink in front of him, and Mike wrapped his hand around it, but didn't take a drink.

Bobby's face, for a moment, betrayed the battle his emotions were playing out in his chest. "Yeah," he grunted.

"Must be something, getting ready for all of that," Mike said. He turned the glass in circles in his hands.

Bobby turned toward him, looked at his carefully distant eyes, ran his gaze down his arms and landed on the full glass of whiskey in front of him. A small volley of activity flooded Goren's brain. He leaned heavily on the bar and stood, bumping Mike on the shoulder. Mike let go of his drink, and Bobby lurched forward, knocking it over.

"What the hell, Goren?!" Mike yelled.

Bobby's speech was slurred. "I'll be damned if you're gonna screw up on account of me," he said, then struggled to get his wallet free of his pocket. Mike watched as his fingers fumbled with the bills, finally tossing them on the bar.

Mike stood and took hold of his friend under the arm. "I'll get you home," he said firmly.

* * *

Mike wrestled Bobby down the hall and into bed, then came back out to bid Alex good night. The look on her face was full of questions. "Let's just write it off as nerves," Mike said, and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Mike," Alex whispered, giving his arm a squeeze before she closed the door behind him. She breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the solid wood behind her. How Mike knew where to find him, she'd never know. She thought about her man, what demons had come to visit him. She'd been expecting this ever since she'd told him about the baby, but she wasn't sure when it might hit him. In fact, he'd been doing so well, she'd almost convinced herself it wouldn't happen.

She walked down the hall and sat down beside him on the bed. He curled up tighter, folding his arms up against his chest. She touched his back, and felt his body tense beneath her hand.

"Bobby," she said quietly.

"Oh, Alex, I can't…"

She climbed over him, and laid down to face him.

He was whispering to himself, "Can't do it… can't…do it…"

"Can't do what?" she asked.

He opened one eye, and gave her a look of disdain.

"Look, you can say it, or I can guess. I'm betting we're stuck with it, either way." She rubbed her hand against her belly.

His eyes followed her hand, and he was torn between the love and the terror he felt. "I'm not cut out for this," he said. He touched her belly gently with his fingers. "What kind of legacy can I give to you?" he asked their child.

Alex closed her hand over his, looking him in the eye. "You will give him love. Safety. Protection. You'll teach him what it is to be a good man, to have compassion for others." Alex squeezed his hand. "You're drunk. Get out of those clothes and sleep it off."

* * *

Hours later, Bobby awoke, remnants of the conversation running through his mind. He gently shook Alex awake. She groaned and blinked at him. "Alex? Alex?" he demanded.

"What?"

"He?"

"Oh, I don't know Bobby! There's a 50/50 chance. Go back to sleep."

"But you very definitely said 'he.'"

"It sounded better than saying 'it.'"

"So you don't know?"

"No, Bobby. I don't know."


	23. Processing

Chapter 23

Mike made it home in the wee hours. He was too wound up to sleep, so he grabbed a glass of water, kicked off his shoes, and sat in the recliner. He flipped channels on the tv until he found something he thought he'd like.

His mind was reeling. He knew he'd done the right thing, but he'd been so close. Still, it wasn't like he couldn't have handled just one drink. I mean, he could have stopped after the one…

Mike Logan ran the events of the night over again in his head. He thought about what it had felt like, holding that glass in his hands. He remembered his surprise when Goren knocked it over. Goren didn't think he would stop at just one. Goren, the profiler.

Mike turned his head and stared at the wall, as if he could see past the plaster and board… could see her in his bed.

Carolyn had changed everything for him. He knew the drinking had destroyed it all the last time. He knew the drinking had destroyed a lot of his life. Now, he had Carolyn. He had friends. He had a chance.

* * *

This was one of those rare occasions when Bobby Goren slept in. The combination of the drinking, the emotions, and catching up on two weeks worth of poor sleep kept him soundly in bed. Alex had been up for two hours when she finally went to the bedroom to wake him.

"Bobby," she said. "We're supposed to go looking for apartments, remember?"

He turned over, one arm stretched across his eyes.

"C'mon, hon."

He sighed and slowly removed his arm, then opened his eyes. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, head and shoulders resting against the headboard.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"How do you feel?"

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hungover."

"I'll get you something."

He waited until she came back with the water and the pills, head pounding. He took them quickly, then set the glass down on the nightstand. He stretched out a hand and rubbed Alex's belly, smiling a crooked smile.

"You were… kind of a mess last night," she said, sitting by him on the edge of the bed.

He swallowed. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted.

Alex smiled, leaned in, and whispered, "Neither do I."

His face registered surprise.

"But," she continued, "I know I have a good man, who loves me, who loves this baby… I know with that, we can do it."

"Alex, I don't know how to be a father. Mine wasn't ever really around. And when he was…"

"So you're more determined to do it right," she shrugged. "You'll be here, with us. That's the most important thing."

His eyes darkened. "Sometimes… I… I think I might… snap…. Like my mother."

"Bobby," she put her fingers on his chin, moving closer to look in his eyes. "You are past the age when schizophrenia usually manifests. I've been with you long enough… I know you get emotional sometimes, but… that is not going to happen to you."

Looking in her eyes, he believed her. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips against his.

"I'll make you some breakfast," Alex said.

* * *

Carolyn was on the phone, working, when Mike staggered in and poured himself a cup of coffee. She didn't stop talking, but rubbed one hand down his back and gave him a loving glance to say good morning. Finally, she finished her call and turned to Mike, who was just placing a bowl of cereal next to his cup of coffee on the table. He sat down.

"I take it you found him all right," she said.

"Yeah," he said, taking a bite of cereal.

"How did it go?"

Mike shrugged. "I got him home. He didn't really say much."

She refilled her coffee and sat down across from him. There was something bothering him, she could tell. "You okay?"

He raised his head, and his eyes met hers. Slowly, he smiled at her. "Yeah. That, I am." He reached out a hand and picked up hers, rubbing his thumb against her skin.

* * *

A dark pair of sunglasses along with the pain reliever and a bottle of water was getting Bobby through the day. The last apartment on their list wasn't far from their current home. They walked the three blocks down and stopped in front of the building. It looked similar to the one they lived in now. Walking up, they rang the bell and answered the intercom call. Then they waited for the buzzer that unlocked the door. Bobby held the door open for Alex and followed her inside.

The building seemed to have the same design as their current one. When the landlord opened the door to number 22, they glanced at each other and grinned. It was as if someone had knocked out the wall between this apartment and the one next to it, and joined the two into one. Some minor remodeling had created a much bigger living room, open to the dining room and kitchen. This was where the front door led. As they followed her down the hall to the right, the layout was exactly the same as they were accustomed to. To the left of the great room, instead of two bedrooms, a bath and a closet, they found one small bedroom and one large bedroom that could be used for any purpose. Their eyes met again, and Bobby asked about the rent.

The landlord explained all the details, including pets. Bobby said they'd let her know by Monday. Alex and Bobby wandered through one more time, whispering their thoughts to each other. Finally, they shook hands with the landlord and walked home.


	24. Worry

Chapter 24

Somehow, as the last month had gone by, a gentle rivalry had sprung up between the best two teams in Major Case. Bobby and Mike emerged from the elevators and headed straight for Andy and Alex's desks.

"I take it court went well," Andy said.

"Convicted on all counts," said Bobby with a grin. He shared a look with Logan. "Double A detectives better watch their backs," he added.

Alex laughed at that Double-A comment. That was a new one. She glanced at Andy. "We're moving in on two more. I wouldn't bask in your glory days for too long, boys." She watched as they started for their own desks, then called out to Bobby.

He came right back.

"It's gonna be a late night for me," she said. "Don't wait up."

A look of concern crossed his face, and he didn't budge.

"We're gonna bring in the Vangers." She knew he was worried, there was no avoiding it, really. "I'll call you before and after. It'll be fine," she said. She watched him nod and walk back to his own desk.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"Oh, uh… they're closing in on the Vangers… gonna drop the net tonight."

Logan watched his partner a minute, knowing without asking what was going on in his mind. "Hey, uh… Carolyn and I were gonna cook some steaks tonight. You wanna come over?"

Bobby raised his head, but didn't reply.

"C'mon, you know how I love my steaks… besides, it'll be better than being alone."

As much as Bobby thought he'd like to be alone during these times, he knew what Mike suggested was best. He nodded. "Okay, sure."

Before Alex left, she stopped by Bobby's desk. The two of them were very practiced in nonverbal communication. His eyes, his body language told her what he needed to say. _Be careful. I love you. _Subtly, she took his hand and let it brush against the bulge at her waist, giving him a chance to say it to the baby, too.

* * *

Carolyn was a pro at keeping Bobby busy. She enlisted his help with making the salad, setting the table, and even putting the final touches on the parfaits she'd thrown together for dessert. Bobby was a good sport about it all, but any time his hands were idle, he had his cell phone in his hand, checking it every few seconds. When they sat down to dinner, he set the phone beside his plate.

Mike and Carolyn carried the conversation. Bobby was polite, but his concentration was off. At last, halfway through the meal, the phone rang. He snatched it up, and leaned back against the chair as he answered. Mike and Carolyn held hands under the table, waiting quietly for the news.

Bobby's body relaxed. "Okay. I'll see you at home, later. Bye." He looked up at his friends. "She's okay. It went off without a hitch." After that, the conversation was much more enthusiastic.

* * *

Alex was in bed when Bobby got home. He hurried to the bedroom, where he found her lying with her back to the edge of the mattress. He pulled her hair back away from her face and kissed her cheek. Then he stood and took off his jacket and tie. She rolled over to her other side and watched him slip out of his clothes.

"Told you it would be fine," she muttered, eyes half closed.

"I know. You did." He wasn't going to apologize for worrying. It was something these last few months was teaching them both: they just had to accept it. The job was dangerous, and each of them would worry about the other one.

He climbed into bed behind her and spooned up against her, wrapping one heavy arm over her waist.

"Mmmmm…" she sighed in content. Bobby hugged her close, and his lips brushed against the back of her neck. His other arm slipped under her and he hugged her with both arms. Then his hands moved up and held her breasts, kneading them gently as he continued kissing her neck.

Alex tried to caress him in return, but the only parts of him she could reach were his forearms and hands. "Bobby," she whispered. "Wait a minute."

He let her go and she pushed herself up with one arm until she was sitting. His hand stroked her back, until she got up and went to the bathroom. He sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for her. She stood in front of him and he hugged her, his face resting against their baby. He slipped his hands under the hem of her nightgown and rubbed them against her bare skin. She pulled it off over her head, leaving him to admire her new and bigger shape. He kissed her belly, then kissed his way up her chest as he got to his feet.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue brushing hers as her hands slipped into his boxers, smooth against the skin of his ass. He helped her along by pushing them down and stepping out of them. He pulled her underwear down, as well. He ran his hands up the full length of her legs and buried his face in her pubic hair, breathing hot against her sensitive skin. Her hands fell into the curls on his head as she braced herself for his attention.

His tongue explored whatever it could reach as he kissed her inner thighs, and the soft mound of her vagina. Slowly, he stood, and guided her onto the mattress. She climbed to the middle of the bed on her hands and knees, and soon felt him over her. He fit against her perfectly, just large enough to shelter her from the cold open air of the room.

Bobby entered her carefully, listening and waiting for any protests from her. She pulled away slightly, then pushed herself back against him, feeling his fullness inside her. She rocked against him as long as she could before her arms seemed to turn to jello and her face fell against the pillow. Bobby's hands tugged at her hips and he moved faster and faster, until her screams came so hard she turned into the pillow to muffle them.

He surprised himself when he came, and she heard him gasping and grunting behind her, and the wetness dripping down her leg.

He was so gentle as he leaned her over onto her side and curled up against her again, pausing to cover her cheek with tender kisses. Alex laced her fingers in his and whispered, "I love you, Bobby."


	25. Moving

Chapter 25

Bobby met her in the hallway and blocked her path until she handed over the box in her hands. "Alex, please. Let me do the lifting."

"It's not heavy," she protested. "I just want to make sure everything's ready."

"It will be. We'll have enough help here to move the whole building. Everything will be fine." He took the box down the hall and placed it on the pile behind the couch. When he headed back to the bedroom, he found her bending over another one. He took her by the arms and pulled her away from it. "That one is too heavy," he said, giving her a frown. "Just let me do it, Alex."

She sat on the bare bed, and folded her arms in front of her. He picked up the heavy box and turned towards the door, catching her in her pout. "I hate not being able to help," she said.

"I know," he replied, and took the box to the living room. The doorbell rang. He opened the door, admitting Mike and Carolyn, then hurried back down the hall, where he caught Alex contemplating lifting a box yet again.

"Alexandra Eames," Bobby said sternly. "That's enough!" He couldn't hide his frustration.

Alex was pissed, too. Only her father had ever addressed her in that way, with that tone.

Mike and Carolyn entered before their anger could erupt into a full-blown argument. Sensing the problem, Carolyn took Alex by the arm and led her out into the kitchen.

Mike waited until the women were out of earshot and said quietly to Goren, "Going that well, hey?"

Bobby shook his head. "She knows she's not supposed to be lifting, and," he snatched a box up off the floor and set it on the bed, "every time I come in here, she's got a box in her hands." He lifted another one, stacked it on the first, and carried it out. Mike followed suit.

The doorbell rang again and Liz,Mel, and Mel's teen daughter came in, chattering loudly, followed by all of the men in Alex's family, including two rough-housing teenage boys. The men gathered in the bedroom and came up with a game plan.

Bobby went down the hall, to send the women on their way so they could get started. Alex was still angry, so he didn't even try to kiss her. He fluttered his left hand in the air before letting it settle on the back of his neck while he spoke. "We're, uh… we're going to get started… uhm… have a good time," he said. He turned on his heel and headed for the bedroom, not even giving her a chance to speak to him.

The women herded her out the door.

* * *

The pizzas arrived at 6:30, and all of the men were scattered in the new apartment, some on the couch, some on the floor, some on scattered kitchen chairs. Alex's dad, banished from heavy lifting, took on the responsibility of galley chief. He poured drinks and set out paper plates and napkins. He called them all to dinner.

Bobby was growing more withdrawn as the day went on. Some of it was because he was tired, but the truth was, he felt completely displaced. His entire life was packed in boxes, unorganized, and scattered in this unfamiliar apartment. He ripped open the box at his feet, just to see what was in it.

"Goren, come and eat," Mike called. "It's getting cold."

Bobby shut the flaps on the box and went wearily to the new kitchen. The other guys congratulated him on the new apartment, admiring the extra space. "I don't know," Bobby said, having second thoughts. "It seems too big."

Alex's dad spoke up. "Those women are probably going to come home with enough stuff to fill every inch of this place," he said, and laughed. Everyone laughed but Bobby. After eating, John senior cleaned up the kitchen. They all gave Goren their goodbyes and left. Mike hung back, waited to be the last to leave.

"You all right?" he asked.

Bobby nodded, then smiled. He said quietly, "I'm not much for change."

Logan gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Looks like you're in for a lot of that."

Bobby took a deep breath, looked at his friend, and smiled. "You're not helping, you know that."

"Want me to hang around until the girls get here?"

Bobby glanced around. The furniture was pretty much where it needed to be, but the boxes were scattered everywhere. "Maybe I should move these boxes… into the spare room. She might trip."

Mike leaned over and picked up a box. "Let's do it," he said.

* * *

Carolyn helped Alex load all of the gifts into the trunk and back seat of the car. Her mood had completely changed, and she no longer remembered the anger of the morning. Carolyn helped her in the passenger seat, then climbed in on the driver's side and started the engine.

"This was great," Alex said, smiling. "This kid won't want for anything."

"It's got some great parents," she said.

Alex was quiet.

"What? Did I say something?"

Alex shook her head. "Bobby's having a hard time lately. And I try to reassure him, but you know what Carolyn? I'm as scared as he is." Alex folded her arms and continued. "I mean, I've given birth, I'm not scared of that, really… but Nate wasn't mine. From the moment he was born, he belonged to Liz. I don't have any idea what it's like to be a mom. I don't know how to be a parent. What if I can't handle it?" As an afterthought, she said quietly, "I can't hold Bobby together if I'm falling apart."

Carolyn changed lanes and licked her lips. "I'm not a parent, so I'm probably not the best one to be giving out advice… but I think you're probably feeling the same as everyone does. And so is Bobby, for that matter. But people have kids, and… they sort it all out."

* * *

Bobby had fished through enough boxes to find the bedding while Mike hooked up the television and settled in on the couch. Bobby had just finished making the bed when Alex's key opened the lock on the door.

The women put down the bags they carried. Alex looked around, taking in the fit of their old furniture to the new apartment. Carolyn tugged on Mike's arm. "We'll go get the rest," she said. They went out the door.

Bobby stared at her. Her happiness made him smile, too. He took her in his arms and hugged her. "Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You had a good time?"

"It was great," she said, nodding. She untangled from his arms, and stood back, holding his hands with hers. "You got a lot done."

"There's still a lot of unpacking to do," he said, "but it's all here."

"My family didn't turn it into a circus?"

"It was great," Bobby said. "Even the boys were a big help." He leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you. I'm sorry about… earlier."

"Oh, Bobby, don't be. I deserved it."


	26. Finding Out

Chapter 26

Bobby's knee was shaking so much that Alex shut her eyes and pretended the bench seat in the Doctor's office was a vibrating massage chair. Abruptly, he stopped. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Alex laughed. "I'm fine, Bobby. Are you?"

He sat back, and his knee started again. "I just wish they would call for you," he said.

"Don't we all," she said, looking around the crowded waiting room. Alex checked the time. Her scheduled appointment was supposed to have started 45 minutes ago. She looked over at Bobby. "I think they do this just to make sure we'll all be able to give them a sample." She got up and disappeared in the bathroom. Bobby picked up a magazine off the table, and scanned the table of contents until Alex finally returned to his side.

"Alexandra," the nurse called from the doorway. Alex got back to her feet with Bobby's hand to steady her and they walked through the door. "We'll need a urine sample," she said.

"I just left one in that other bathroom," Alex said.

The nurse smiled at her and opened the door to the exam room. "Take everything off and lie down. You can cover up with this." She handed her a paper blanket, folded to the size of a small book.

As Alex got ready, Bobby busied himself by taking her clothes, folding them, and setting them in a neat pile on the chair. They didn't wait long until there was a knock and the ultrasound technician came in. She greeted them and hooked up her equipment.

The jelly was cold against Alex's skin. The technician moved the wand over her, turning it and twisting it. She stopped at various points and used the computer to draw lines, to make measurements. Bobby was enthralled. He stood completely still, watching the screen, fascinated not only by his first glimpse of the baby, but also trying to interpret what he saw. When she stopped to measure again, he stole a quick peek at Alex, grinning from ear to ear.

The doctor came in and reviewed the measurements. Then he looked up at Alex and Bobby in turn. "Did you want to know the gender?"

Bobby and Alex looked at each other. They had talked about it, but never really come to a decision. "Y-yeah?" He asked her.

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said.

The doctor showed them a portion of the picture on the screen in front of them. "See that little, what looks like a hamburger right there? Girl parts."

Bobby stepped forward, trying to make sense of it. "Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"There's always a chance I'm wrong, but I've done a lot of these, and I'd say I'm 95% sure about this one." He looked back over the data in front of him. "Everything looks good."

* * *

Their kisses were interrupted for the third time by her cell. Carolyn rolled off the bed and grabbed it from the top of the dresser, modestly throwing on her robe as she spoke, as if they could see her naked through the phone.

Mike rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, waiting.

"All right," he heard her say. "I'll be right there."

His heart sank. He understood, he really did. It was selfish, he knew it, but he just wanted her to stay with him.

She ended the call and walked over to the bedside, her arms holding her robe closed. "I'm sorry, Mike."

He closed his eyes and nodded. He turned his head and gave her the best smile he could muster. "It's okay. I understand."

"I'll make it up to you," she promised, knowing there was no way to make up for these small losses.

He got up and hugged her. "I know you will," he said.

* * *

The Eames family was gathered to celebrate Liz's birthday. Bobby held out a hand to steady Alex as she climbed out of the car. Her Dad waited on the porch, grinning at them both.

"Traffic?" he asked.

"That and a long wait in the doctor's office," Alex said, kissing her father's cheek.

He followed them into the house. "How did it go?" he asked.

Bobby almost spoke, but Alex elbowed him in the ribs. "I don't want to repeat myself a thousand times, Dad. Wait until everybody's together." The whole family knew they were getting an ultrasound, and were eager to hear what they found out.

"Can I get you a beer, Bobby?"

He hesitated to answer, getting permission from Alex first. There were a few things she sorely missed: coffee and beer among them. He didn't like to drink in front of her, didn't want to rub it in. "Sure, Mr. Eames," he said quietly. This earned him an exasperated look. "Uhm… Dad," he corrected.

"What would you like, Alex?"

"Do you have chocolate milk?"

Her Dad smiled. "I'm sure I can make some." He disappeared to the kitchen while Bobby and Alex sat on the living room chairs. Bobby pulled the printout from the ultrasound out of his pocket and stared at it.

"She looks just like you," Alex teased in a whisper.

He turned the picture sideways, then upside down. "Maybe, if you get the angle just right…"

Her Dad returned with the drinks, and caught a glimpse of the picture. Bobby handed it to him, and he turned it in circles, finding nothing recognizable. Alex grinned.

"Is it healthy?" John senior asked.

"Yes. The doctor said everything looks fine."

"But you're not going to tell me anything else."

"Not until the rest of the family is here."

He looked at his future son-in-law. "I suppose you won't, either."

"I have to go home with her," Bobby said.

"How's the new apartment?"

"It's coming along," Alex said. "We still haven't figured out what to do with that spare room."

The doorbell rang, and Nate ran straight to Alex. "There's a baby in your tummy," he said.

She laughed. "Yes, there is."

He stared at her. "How'd it get in there? What if it gets hungry?"

Alex blushed, and she was speechless.

"Too many questions, Nate. Did you say hi to Uncle Bobby?"

At the suggestion, he ran and jumped into Bobby's lap. Bobby caught him, just barely managing to protect the family jewels in the process. Nate gave him a bear hug. "I can count!" Nate announced.

"You can?" Bobby gave the boy his full attention.

Nate held out his fingers and demonstrated counting to 5, having some difficulty holding the right number of fingers out. Bobby kissed the top of his head.

"That was great! You really know how to count, Nate."

The ultrasound picture was already making the rounds as Mel and the kids came in the door. After all the hugs and handshakes, Alex's Dad hushed everybody in the room. "I've been waiting a very long time to hear what Alex has to say," he said.

She looked at her Dad. "Johnny's not here."

John senior whined, "He's at the firehouse! He's not coming!"

She winked at him. "Okay, okay." Everyone held their breath in anticipation. "It's a girl." Cheers and laughter filled the room.

* * *

Mike liked working in his street clothes. There were some other Detectives around, but the place was much quieter on Saturday than it usually was. He picked up his reports from the printer and sat down at his desk to review them. His phone rang.

"Hey. Yeah, I figured I might as well get caught up on a few things." He signed his reports as he listened to her. "Yeah, it's okay. I'll see you tonight." As he hung up the phone, he was surprised by the Captain.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked, surprised.

"Just, you know, catching up on things."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I just got a call. Get your partner over here, as well." Ross headed for his office as Logan followed, dialing Bobby's cell as he walked.

Once inside, Ross turned on his computer and pulled up his email, then printed several pages. He picked up the papers and handed them to Logan, who'd just gotten off the phone. One was a crime scene photo, the other pages were a synopsis of the investigation so far.

"Everything was fine until our guys ID'd the victim. "Sarah Nichols, the daughter of Francis Nichols."

Nothing rang a bell with Logan. He stared blankly at his Captain.

"Francis Nichols, otherwise known as Vamp."

"Oh, I get ya. That rock star."

"Yes. Luckily, we still have some time to work on it before the press gets wind of it."

"Where is Vamp now?"

"He's on his way back from a European tour. He should be in New York by this afternoon. He has already contacted the department and wants to talk to us as soon as he arrives. Meet him at the airport. That's the number right there," Ross said, pointing to the bottom of the email.


	27. Vamp

Chapter 27

Bobby drove in to work, knowing Alex could get a ride home with one of her family whenever she was ready to go. He parked in the garage and hit the elevators. Mike was pacing the area near his desk, waiting for Bobby.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Bobby asked.

Mike filled him in on the details, showed him Ross' printouts. "I called the number, it's his damn manager. I don't even know if the guy believed I was NYPD or not. Anyway, he says they'll be landing at 1:15, gate 26B. We've gotta get moving if we want to make sure we snag him right off the plane."

Bobby started walking towards the elevators, Mike matching him, step for step. He put the papers in his binder and zipped it shut. Good thing he always kept that binder with him.

"Too bad you lost your Saturday," Mike said as they headed for the car. "Mine was already shot. Carolyn got called in this morning. What were you guys doing?"

"Eames' sister's birthday. Big family thing."

"Too bad."

"It's a girl," Bobby said, grinning.

Mike turned his head. "What?"

"Alex is having a girl. We found out this morning." He dropped into the driver's seat and Mike slipped into the car on the other side.

"Congratulations, man. That's great."

* * *

The two detectives stood watching through the windows at Gate 26B, badges shining brightly in plain view on their shirts. The plane pulled up and the jetway was maneuvered into place. They walked over to the gate door, wanting to be sure not to miss him in the crowd the spilled through.

Bobby saw him first. "Mr. Nichols, we're the Detectives from Major Case. We need to speak with you," he said, forcing his body in between Nichols and the fashionably dressed man at his side.

"Certainly," Nichols said, his voice quivering.

"We're more than happy to cooperate with the police," the small man said, pushing his glasses back into place on his nose. "Can I see those badges again?"

Bobby pushed the fabric of his shirt out to give the little man another look. Mike took his off and held it in his hand while the man viewed it. Nichols took a few steps in toward the empty seats near the airline counter, and the group stepped with him, allowing the other passengers to stream past.

"I'm Detective Goren, this is Detective Logan."

"Can we," the small man interrupted, looking around nervously. Sure enough, some of the exiting passengers were taking pictures on their cell phones. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Bobby stopped him this time. "What was your name?"

"I'm Preston Wells, I'm Mr. Nichols' manager."

"Nichols spoke up. "Perhaps the mile high club?" he suggested. Preston nodded and led the way, blazing a trail for them all to the exclusive club above the airline gates.

They sat at a table and everyone but Mike and Bobby ordered drinks. Nichols shook some pills out of a bottle and took them with his complimentary glass of water, his hands shaking slightly.

"Where were you last Tuesday night?" Bobby asked the rock star.

"We were in London. I," He cleared his throat. "I spoke to Sarah on the phone earlier that day… I think it was Tuesday. Maybe it was Monday. Anyway, she sounded fine. Happy. She talked about some of her friends from school."

"Did anyone contact you… about Sarah?" Logan asked.

"N-no," Nichols said, gratefully accepting the drink the waiter brought him.

"You might not want to drink alcohol after taking those pills," Bobby suggested. "That could really bring you down."

Nichols stared at him. "I do this all the time."

"It's just… it's like getting a double-dose. Suit yourself, but it could be dangerous."

Nichols set his drink down and stared at it. "Uhm, no, the first I heard about Sarah was the call from the police this morning."

Logan and Goren exchanged a glance. "There was evidence that it was a kidnapping. Is there someone else they would have asked for money?" Bobby asked.

Nichols was dumbfounded. The tremor in his hands became more pronounced. "I, I s-suppose they could have asked her mother, but…"

"Seems like they would have asked the big rock star, not the divorced mom." Logan completed his thought for him.

Nichols looked at Wells. "Preston?"

"You know, there were a lot of calls Tuesday night… I may have… inadvertently…"

"You may have what, Preston?" Bobby was leaning forward. Even with the table between them, he was imposing.

"I hung up on a lot of people that night, told them to make an appointment…" Preston looked very uncomfortable.

"What phone was receiving those calls?"

"M-My cell. I always give my cell as the contact phone for Vamp."

Mike held out his hand. "We'll be needing that."

Preston protested, unsure how he would do his job without it. Nichols stared him down, and he handed it to Logan. Bobby and Mike gave the men their cards and got contact information from them both, then said goodbye.

* * *

"Holy Shit," Logan said, playing with the phone in the car.

"What?" Bobby asked as he took a slow right turn.

"Name a grammy winner. I could call him right now. Geez…" He rattled off names of 5 or 6 big stars.

Bobby grinned. "You thinking of making some money on the side?"

"No, but I could sure impress some ladies with this shit," Mike said.

"Ah, Mike, your little black book days are over."

He shut off the phone and dropped his hand to his lap. "Yeah. Right."

"What's the matter? You two having problems?"

"Nah." Mike stared out the window. "No problems."

Bobby didn't push it. Mike would talk if he felt like it.

"Shit, Goren, I don't know. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, but…"

Bobby glanced at him, and stopped at a red light.

"It's like… she's there, and then she's not there, and…" He stopped and stared at Bobby. "I'm an idiot."

"Do you ever talk to her?"

"What?"

"You know, talk?"

"We talk all the time."

"Logan. Remember when she came over? When you were just out of the hospital?"

"Yeah. Why."

"You talked."

Mike undid his seat belt before Bobby had put the car in park. He opened the door and stood, scuffing his toe against the ground angrily.

"C'mon," Bobby said. "We've got work to do."


	28. mud and coffee

Chapter 28

Mike called in a favor with the technology guys and they pulled the records for Wells' cell phone. "We got three calls from NYC." He copied the numbers on a paper and handed the paper over to Bobby.

Bobby looked at the numbers and dialed one. "Hello, is this Bradley?" He waited while the person on the other end explained that it was a wrong number. "Oh, gee, I'm sorry. That's too bad. I just found this wallet, see, and there's really a lot of money in it and I thought I had it figured out. You're right, I'm sorry to bother you." The person on the other end hung up.

He replayed the act for the next number, and the man on the other end changed his story. "Well, you know," Bobby was thinking as he spoke, "I could meet you at, say, that coffee shop on 5th, you know, by the Park." Bobby twirled his pencil in his hand. "Yeah,tonight, say, 7:00? I'll be in a red sweatshirt."

Bobby hung up, gave Mike a look, and called the last number just for kicks. They took a break to eat at 6:00, and Bobby called Alex. "Yeah, it's gonna be a late one," he said. He didn't tell her what he would be doing. "Sure, you do that," he said. "Alex," he added. "I love you." She said something in return that made him smile. He said goodbye, hung up, and sat down to devour his sub sandwich.

Mike had made a call of his own, and was focused on his food again. He passed the time with Goren talking sports. Goren knew he had more on his mind, but he knew better than to ask. Bobby went down to the locker room and found his red sweatshirt. He tucked his gun in the holster and decided it was too obvious. He locked it in his locker.

* * *

Logan went in first, settled into a seat with a view of the room, and 'read' the paper while he drank a black coffee. A few minutes later, Goren came in and sipped a coffee while he scanned the room for his contact.

"You Bobby?" the man asked.

Bobby looked over his shoulder and smiled. As he greeted him, Mike got up slowly and stepped in their direction.

"You got my wallet?" he asked.

"Depends on what you say it looks like."

The man was as big as Bobby. He took Bobby by the arm. "You said you were going to give it to me," he said.

Bobby yanked his arm free of the man's grip. "I don't think that's gonna get you anywhere, is it?"

Mike was almost in position when the man realized it was some kind of a set up. He knocked the table hard into Bobby's leg, spilling scalding hot coffee all over him. He jumped over the mess, and headed for the door, with Logan in pursuit.

He crossed the street into the park. Logan had to dodge a couple of cars, but was still on his heels when he hit the grass beside the lake. Mike jumped and tackled him, and they rolled downhill into the mud at the edge of the water. Mike restrained him long enough to get him in cuffs, then sat with his knee in the guy's back and called for backup. Early as it was, the sky was growing dark. Just as the squad cars pulled up and took over, Bobby limped over to Mike.

"You got him," he said.

"And they never let me in first string in football," Mike joked. "You all right?"

"Next time, don't let me pick a coffee shop. Maybe an ice cream shop, instead." Goren's pants were stained all along his thigh, very close to the groin. Goren handed him the car keys, and they walked slowly back to the car.

Mike saw him wince as he sat down. "Maybe you should put something on that," he said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"I just have to get out of these pants," Goren said. "They're rubbing against it every time I move."

"Want me to take you home?"

It was tempting, but Bobby shook his head. "No, I've got something in my locker. Let's get this over with," he said.

* * *

Jackson Bertram was his name. He was exactly the same size as Bobby, all the way down to his size 13 shoes. He was wearing a fresh orange jumpsuit, since his clothes were wet and muddy. Mike had cleaned up in the locker room, but he still had mud on his jeans and shoes. Bobby was wearing NYPD sweats. They sat around the rectangular table in interrogation, each watching the other's every move.

"Why'd you jump me?" Bobby asked.

"You… you lied. You weren't going to give me… my… wallet."

"All I asked for was a description."

"It was a setup."

"Why did you call Vamp Tuesday night?"

"Who?"

"Francis Nichols."

"I didn't call him."

"Your phone records indicate otherwise."

"Not to mention that your behavior in the coffee shop makes you suspect." Logan added.

"Show me the number."

Bobby wrote it down and showed him.

"This guy, he p-p-paid me to do it. I didn't even know who the hell I was calling. I thought it would be an easy fifty bucks."

"What did he tell you to say?"

"He said to ask for Mr. Nichols. He said to give him a number. Only I never got to give the number, 'cause I never got to talk to Nichols."

"What number was it?" Mike asked.

The man sat still.

Bobby leaned in. "You're good with numbers. You recognized Nichol's phone number, but not his name." He asked him again. "What was the number?"

The man closed his eyes. "555-276-1659."

"This guy who paid you the fifty, what'd he look like?"

"Oh, I don't know… average I guess."

Mike prompted him, "Tall? Short? Big, little?"

"Everybody's smaller than me."

Goren gave Mike a look, in complete agreement with Jackson. "What else do you remember?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Just average looking."

"White? Black? Asian?"

"Oh, uh, white. Or maybe like Mexican or something. I don't know."

"Scars, tattoos?"

"He had a tattoo on his wrist. It had the number 404 in it."

* * *

Bobby was grateful Alex had stayed the night with her Dad. Now he wouldn't have to explain how he got hurt, and in such a sensitive place. At least he wouldn't have to explain _yet._ He sighed with relief as he stripped out of his clothes. Then he got an ice pack out of the freezer, wrapped it in a towel, and laid it gingerly on top of his burn.

He forgot to get the phone.

Bobby got up again, found his phone and tossed it on the bed. Then he replaced the ice pack, picked up the phone, and called his Alex.

"Bobby?"

"Hi, hon."

"You home now?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just… tired."

"Bobby…"

He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to do this, not now… "I'm all right, Eames, really."

She was silent on the other end of the line. He realized his mistake and swallowed. "I'm coming home."

"No, Alex, don't. Really, there's no need-"

"Tell me what the hell happened, or I'm coming over there to find out for myself."

He sighed heavily. "I met up with a suspect at a coffee house. He knocked over the table, the coffee… spilled. I burned myself. I'm all right, though."

"Did you get it looked at?"

"I looked at it."

"Look, there's some Aloe Vera gel in the… shit, where is all the medicine cabinet stuff?" She scratched her head, thinking hard. "In the spare room. The box with that stuff in it is the one in the corner. It's already open, I just haven't emptied it yet."

"Okay."

"Promise me you'll put some Aloe on it," she said.

"Okay, I promise."

"Bobby, is it bad?"

"It hurts," he said, nodding, "But it's not bad."


	29. 404ed

Chapter 29

His Alex had been right, of course. He put the Aloe on the burn three times during the night, and this morning, he was able to walk with very little pain. He met Mike at the office, tossed down a bag of breakfast burritos on the desk. Mike handed him a coffee, secure in a store-bought travel mug.

"What's this?"

"Adult sippy-cup. Spill proof," Logan grinned. "How's the leg?"

"Better," Goren said, sliding the latch on the lid of the mug and taking a sip. He reached in the bag after Logan, unwrapped his burrito halfway, and took a bite.

Goren started up his computer and began a background search on Preston Wells. Mike fired his up and started searching for some significance in the number 404.

* * *

Alex saw the name on her phone and was a little surprised. "Hi, Carolyn," Alex said.

"Alex, I thought since both our boys were working, maybe we could make a girl's day of it?"

Alex smiled. "I don't really have anything planned. Sure."

"Great! I'll come pick you up."

"Wait, I'm not home. I'm at my Dad's. I can get a ride back into the city, meet you somewhere."

"Or I can come pick you up. What's the address?"  
Alex told her, and then went to visit with her Dad a while longer before she left.

* * *

"Wells has been managing pop/rock artists for over 10 years. He picked up Vamp a couple of years ago, and that's when he really started to take off."

Mike listened with one ear while he scanned his search results.

"Vamp divorced his wife before he made it big, but he gave her a percentage when he hit the big time. She's sitting pretty, 6 figure income now. Child support has never been an issue. That also went up when he gained popularity."

"We better talk to her too, then. Maybe the kidnapper did contact her."

Bobby thought a moment. "Yeah. Maybe when he couldn't get through to Nichols…"

"All I'm getting on 404 is that it's that damn message you get on the computer sometimes. File not found."

"Might need to hit some tatt shops, see what they know about it. I could put in a call to narcotics, see if they know."

* * *

Alex needed new clothes, and Carolyn was more than happy to spend the day shopping. She'd already gotten underwear, a couple of pairs of pants, and 3 new blouses. The next stop was sleepwear.

"Need a break?" Carolyn asked, noticing Alex's pace had slowed.

She smiled a crooked smile. "Yeah. Thanks." They found a bench to sit on together.

"I'm so happy for you," Carolyn said to her.

Alex smiled. "You've got Mike," she said.

"Yes," Carolyn scratched the back of her hand and looked across the street. "I wonder sometimes if he really knows that."

"He gave up drinking for you."

"I know." She tried to smile again. "He's just… Mike. I can't expect him to tell me his deep dark secrets. It's just not who he is. It's my problem, not his."

"Sometimes, actions speak louder than words. Mike has given up a lot to have you in his life."

Carolyn nodded. "I know. And I think… if I don't give up on him, he won't give up on me."

* * *

Ross listened while the men updated him on the case. "And Vamp?"

"Nichols is a grieving father," Bobby purposely called him by his real name. "With a penchant to escape stresses with drugs and alcohol. I don't believe he was involved. In fact, I think given the chance, he would have paid their ransom."

Ross looked to Logan. "He's a rock star. He got famous because he let other people tell him what to do. Now he lost his daughter because of it. I don't think he was involved either. He's a mess."

Bobby's phone rang. He excused himself, took the call, and bounced back into the conversation. "My buddy from Narcotics. 404 is a new gang that's popping up in the Bronx. It's kind of a statement to society—404 not found; the only people who _know_ them are the other 404s. To the rest of the world, they're nothing."

"They're kidnapping and killing teenagers. That's going to put them on the map pretty quickly." Logan said.

"All right, keep at it. I'm going to make a few calls of my own." Ross said.

* * *

"We've got another one!" Ross shouted out his office door, phone in one hand.

Bobby and Mike glanced at each other before rushing in to join him. Ross was writing down everything he was being told. "We're on it." He hung up, and handed the note to Logan.

"Malia Watts, daughter of that morning show host-"

"Channel 6, I watch that," Logan said.

"She disappeared last night, no calls yet. A witness noticed that tattoo on the wrist of a man she was seen with." Ross frowned. This next part wasn't going to be easy.

"We'll get right over there, check out the crime scene," Bobby was saying.

"No, they've already done a good job of that," said Ross. "I've been talking with the Gang unit. I need to send you guys undercover."

Bobby was speechless. It was as if he'd been punched in the gut. "Captain," he protested.

"I know, Goren. Believe me, I know. All their guys are out working their tails off. You've got the details of the case. You're fresh. You can look at this with new eyes, help them close in on them."

"I need to talk to Alex," he said.

"Not sure there'll be time for that. There's a lot of work to do if you want a solid, safe cover." Ross wrote a name and number down and handed it to Goren. "Go see Marsten. He'll help you get started."

Mike and Bobby stopped at their desks, gathering up what they thought they could use. Bobby scrawled a quick note on a paper, and stuffed it in an envelope with Alex's name on it. He went to her gun locker. The lock was in place, so he stuffed the envelope up through the single slat in the front of it, shoving it the final few millimeters with the tip of a pen. He paused a moment, then looked back at Logan, who stood waiting for him by the desk.


	30. Making Contact

Chapter 30

"Eames," Ross called, as soon as she saw her set foot in the bullpen. Andy looked up, wondering what he needed to see her partner for. Alex noticed Bobby's empty desk as she walked to Ross' office.

"Sit down, Detective," Ross said, shutting the door behind her.

"Where's Bobby?" She asked. After being unable to reach him last night, she knew something was up.

"Undercover," Ross said. "There were some developments in the new case and Goren and Logan were sent undercover."

She stared him down, waiting for more information. None came. "How long?"

"We're not sure. Hopefully only a couple of weeks."

She nodded, her neck muscles stiff and her mouth in a frown. "Thank you, Captain."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything," he said.

She nodded and left the office, trying to keep her composure. She went straight to an interview room, and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Carolyn said.

"Hi Carolyn, it's me."

"What's wrong? Where is Mike?"

"Undercover. Mike and Bobby went undercover last night. I only just found out."

"Oh, God, Alex, I'm sorry."

"Hey, we're in this together. I'm sorry too."

"Do you know where?"

"I've told you everything I know. Ross promised to let me know if he hears anything."

"Thanks," Carolyn said.

Alex hung up and stared at the phone before dropping it into her pocket. When she looked up, Andy was leaning against the doorjamb. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Alex said. "I guess I'd better get to work," she said, taking a deep breath and walking out to the squad room. She went through her bag, removing her holster and weapon and unlocked the padlock on her locker. As she opened the door, the slightly crumpled letter drifted to the floor. Hastily, she stored her weapon and bent down to pick it up. She recognized the slanted handwriting immediately.

Andy watched Alex sink into her desk chair. She opened the letter carefully and read it. She brushed tears out of her eyes, took a deep breath, and took her time replacing the letter in the envelope.

"He left you a note?"

She nodded. Andy didn't ask anything further.

* * *

Bobby was up at sunrise, pulling on work boots and a ragged looking windbreaker. He had to be at the construction site by 7 if he wanted to get picked up to work for the day. Mike's cover was different. He had stumbled into the shabby apartment at 4 a.m., drunk. Bobby gave himself a moment to think of Alex and the baby, and stepped out, locking the door behind him.

The chill in the air gave his anger a purpose. At least it could keep him warm.

* * *

Work saved her. She had a tough case that required a lot of snooping, and she welcomed the distraction. Andy was looking out for her, too, she didn't miss that. Hell, even some of the other guys in Major Case had made a point of being nice to her.

If she had been her usual self, she would have despised the attention. Given how she felt today, though, it was… nice.

"You headed home?" Andy asked.

Alex looked at the time. It was already past 5. "I thought I might just stay and work."

"Hey."

Alex looked up at her partner.

"You've got a baby to take care of. As much as you'd like to stay here and keep your mind off things, your body needs to rest."

Alex's eyebrows knitted together. She nodded.

"You want some company?"

Taking a deep breath, Alex shook her head. "Thanks. I'll be okay." She walked out slowly.

Andy called after her, "Call me if you change your mind."

* * *

Bobby'd put in 10 hours on the site, and was now settling in at the bar where they were hoping to make contact. He ordered a sandwich and a drink, and tried to brush some of the drywall dust out of his hair as he waited.

The beer came first, and Bobby surprised himself by drinking half of it down in one gulp. He checked himself. He needed to keep his wits about him. When the sandwich arrived, he ate it heartily.

Bobby was sore. He hadn't done so much physical labor in a long time, and his muscles were deep in protest. He lifted his weary arm and rubbed his shoulder, staring out over the growing crowd in the bar. There was a split second of contact between him and Logan when his partner walked in. Logan had the beginnings of a goatee and mustache. It was a good choice. Once it filled in, he wouldn't look a thing like his normal self, and from the looks of it, facial hair was popular with this group.

Bobby turned away and ran his hand through his hair again. He wouldn't cut it, he could use the extra warmth if he'd be working outside. Bobby thought about growing his own beard. He knew Alex didn't care for it very much, but that wouldn't be a factor as long as he was undercover.

The bartender returned, and Bobby ordered another beer. He was longing for a scotch, but it suited his cover better to stick with beer. Besides, he could stay sober longer that way, too.

Several hours of sitting and drinking gave him a better idea of who was in the gang. Logan actually spoke to a couple of them, but Bobby didn't have as much luck. At 10:00, he spared a quick glance at Logan before he walked out the door and headed for his new home.

Logan sipped his whiskey as he glanced at Goren heading out. At the table next to his, an argument erupted. Logan's keen eyes took in that one of the men was a 404. He inched closer, and when the opportunity came, he threw the other man to the ground, knocking over a chair in the process. Without a word, Logan went back to his drink.

The move paid off. 404 bought him his next glass of whiskey, and sat down across from him to watch him drink it.

"Pretty fast moves," 404 mumbled.

Logan gave the man a steady gaze. "I didn't like the looks of him." He drank another gulp of whiskey.

"Tony," the man said, stretching out his hand.

Mike shook it. "Mike."

"You're new around here."

"Just moved in."

"You got a job?"

Mike leaned back, thinking carefully how to answer. "Not a steady one."

Tony handed him his cell phone. "Call yourself."

Mike got his own phone out, dialed his number on Tony's phone, waited for it to ring, and hung up.

"Now. You need a job, you give me a call."


	31. Losing Sleep

Chapter 31

"Goren," Mike said firmly shaking him on the shoulder.

Bobby groaned but came to quickly.

"I made contact," Mike slurred, then flopped into the other bed still wearing his clothes.

"Good, that's good," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes. He sought out the alarm clock, saw its red numbers glowing, shouting out 4:15 a.m. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. The room was almost like a hotel room; two twin beds beside each other with a small strip of floor between them, a bathroom and a kitchenette. For furniture, there was one long dresser and a nightstand between the two beds. The kitchen had no table, but sported a counter with bar stools.

Bobby leaned his head against his hands and thought of Alex. She would have found the note, he was sure. He breathed deep, hoping against hope that this would end soon, and they would make it out alive. Bobby gave up on sleep and went to take a shower.

* * *

Alex had managed the evening all right. She'd unpacked a few more boxes, and washed her new clothes. She wasn't sure what had wakened her at 4 a.m., but soon she could think of nothing but him.

Her hands went to her womb, and she caressed herself there. She was surprised when she felt a kick. Alex laughed, and spoke to her daughter. "Do that again!" The baby complied. Alex laughed again, then she thought of Bobby and burst into tears.

* * *

Even though he was exhausted, Bobby was grateful for the work. Physical labor had a way of forcing emotions to the back burner, and even thoughts for that matter. Unfortunately, he couldn't head home after work, but had to head for his second job, his _real_ job.

Tonight he picked up dinner elsewhere and made it to the bar by 6:30. Logan wasn't there yet, but some of the 404s were. The bartender shoved a beer his way, without waiting for an order. Bobby tilted his head in thanks.

Logan showed up around 8, the beard darkening around his mouth matching the dark rings around his eyes. He looked like hell, but Bobby knew it would help him fit in. Bobby finished up his 3rd beer and took in the crowd one more time. Not many women frequented this place, and the ones that did looked tough as hell.

Bobby turned most of his attention to the television in the corner. He saw Logan being introduced to some of the others in the bar, and inwardly, he smiled. Maybe Logan could get this over with for the both of them.

* * *

Alex was grateful that Carolyn had come over. She would be very glad for the company. Carolyn carried in the bags and complained about the length of the take-out line. Alex sat down with a fork in her hand and devoured her meal.

"Hungry?" Carolyn teased.

"You have no idea," Alex said.

"Did I buy enough?"

Alex smiled. "Don't worry." She took another bite. "How's work?"

"I like it, I do," Carolyn said. "It's not the same kind of detective work, and supervising is certainly a challenge, but I like it." She ate a few bites in silence. "You know, it's not the same as having a partner. There's nothing quite the same as that."

Alex leaned back, took a deep breath, and changed the subject. "I've still got about ten boxes to unpack," she said.

Carolyn closed up her takeout box and stuck it in the fridge. "Let's get to it," she said.

An hour later, she felt the baby kick again. "Oh!" Alex exclaimed, surprised.

"What is it?" Carolyn asked.

Alex laughed. "The baby." She held her hand on the spot. "Come here," she said. She guided Carolyn's hand to the spot and soon they were both laughing.

"Wow!" Carolyn said, withdrawing her hand. "Have you thought any more about names?"

Alex shrugged. "A little, but without Bobby here…"

"I'm keeping a journal," Carolyn said. "Maybe if he doesn't want to talk about it, he can just read it on his own, and he'll know how I feel." They worked in silence a few minutes, sorting out the items as they removed them.

"What about Olivia? Or maybe Alesia?"

"Maybe I should make a list. He can go through it when he comes home."

* * *

Goren showed up late at the site the next morning, too late to get work for the day. He cursed himself for losing his day's distraction, but was glad his sore muscles would get a rest. He walked back to the apartment, stopping for a newspaper on the way.

Logan was up when he got back. "What are you doing here?"

"No work today," Goren explained. "Is this all the sleep you've been getting?"

"Yeah. Not making the shift very easily," Mike explained. He rooted through his drawer and came out with a bottle of ibuprophin.

Goren knew he was hungover, he had to be. He knew that part of the job was not sitting well with his partner, and he said nothing.

Mike filled him in on conversations with the 404s. "They're letting me in," he said. He rubbed his temples. "God, I hope they give me something, soon."

Goren nodded. "You're doing good work, Mike. I just wish I could back you up more."

Bobby reached into his pocket, and took out the switchblade he always carried. "Here. Keep this. You know, until the job's done."

Mike tested the knife, and folded it shut again. He put it in the pocket of his jeans. "Thanks, man."


	32. Reunion

Chapter 32

Four weeks. It had been four weeks, and Bobby wasn't sure if they would ever get what they were after. Mike was digging further in, his goatee a good two inches long, giving him a hauntingly scary persona when he was with the gangsters. He had the beginnings of the tattoo on the inside of his right wrist, and it was taking more and more alcohol to get him drunk.

They'd both lost weight, Bobby from the hard labor he did during the days, and Mike from the stress of it all. Bobby's beard was thick and dark, and none of the men at the construction sites ever gave him a hard time. The bartender was his only friend.

Bobby went to his favorite barstool and accepted the beer that was already poured for him. He muttered "thanks," and looked out over the room.

Something was out of place, tonight. Bobby didn't see a single one of the 404s. He caught the bartender by the sleeve. "What time is it?" he asked.

The Bartender checked the watch on his wrist. "Uh, almost 7."

Bobby pulled a bill out of his wallet and left it on the bartop. He went over to Mike's usual table, sat down, and felt under the table with his long fingers. Just when he was about to give up in frustration, a slip of paper teased his fingertips. He ducked his head under the table and carefully pulled it away from the frame that supported the table. He unfolded it and memorized the address. Goren practically ran from the bar, pulling out his cell as he did so.

Winter had come in sometime in the last few days, and the cold bit into his lungs as he ran. He dropped the phone back into his pocket and found his Glock just as he arrived at the abandoned warehouse. He crept carefully towards an old, boarded window, and peeked quickly through a crack. It wasn't much of a look, but in that quick moment, he spotted Logan. They had a teen girl tied with duct tape on a chair, centering the circle they formed around her.

The men were arguing. The one Logan called Tony was pushing for more time, and Logan backed him up. One of the others already had a gun out and was shouting that they should kill her and be done with it. The rich bastards would learn they meant business one way or another.

He peeked again. Logan had stepped forward and put a hand on the gunman's shoulder. He had lowered his voice; Bobby couldn't make out what he said, only the tone with which he said it. An eruption of shouting, and Bobby ripped the board off the window and climbed in, running into the fray. Gunshots fired, and more cops ran in from all possible entrances.

In a moment, it was over.

* * *

Bobby had followed Mike from the ER to his 2nd floor room. His energy was out of control, and he kept it contained by pacing like an animal. Ross showed up as the nurse finished injecting something into Logan's IV. Ross turned his attention to Goren, his eyes wide with concern.

"You made it," he said quietly.

Bobby scratched the skin beneath his beard and nodded slightly. His eyes were almost hollow. Ross thought he looked like a man halfway between one world and another, which is exactly how Bobby felt.

"I'll make some calls, get you guys home," Ross offered.

"Bobby," Mike said from his bed across the room. Goren hurried to him. "Bobby, please… I don't want her to see me like this," he pleaded. Mike was still sobering up from earlier in the evening.

Bobby looked at his friend, heartbroken by what the job had done to him. He nodded. He'd waited a month; one more night wouldn't hurt any of them. He went back to Ross. "Don't, uh…. Don't make those calls yet, Captain." He stood taller, and Danny Ross thought he saw some life back in his Detective's eyes. "We're not ready… yet."

"All right. But you know, come morning…"

"I know."

"You need anything?"

"Maybe some clean clothes?"

"I'll send some over," he said. Ross offered Bobby a handshake. He looked back at Logan, who appeared to be sleeping. "I'll see you soon," he said, and left.

* * *

Bobby spent a good couple of hours cleaning up. He meticulously shaved away the bushy beard, looking with satisfaction at the face he'd not seen in so long staring back from the mirror. He did the same for Logan, until a nurse came in to finish the job for him. Exhausted, he laid in the vacant bed on the other side of the room and slept until the morning sun woke him. He put on the clean sweats Ross had sent to the hospital.

Goren picked up his phone, slipped into the hall, and dialed the number.

"Bobby?" Alex asked, the tears already straining her voice.

"Hi," he said, tears welling up in his eyes, too.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"St. Vincent's."

"Mike?"

"He'll be okay."

"I'll be right there," she said.

"Alex?" He said.

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"Call Carolyn? I don't think Mike will."

"Sure."

"And Alex?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"I love you."

Her tears started again. "I love you, too, Bobby."

* * *

When Alex and Carolyn arrived, Carolyn went straight to Mike's side. Alex's eyes scanned the room until they fell on Bobby standing by the wall. In three strides, he had her in his arms. Bobby was astonished at how much bigger she was. He didn't want to pull away from her, but he had to put his hands on their unborn child. He leaned his forehead against hers as he ran his hands along the shape of her.

The baby kicked his hand and he looked at Alex, startled. His smile was genuine. He pulled her into another embrace, and Alex breathed him in.

Mike awoke to the gentle pressure of a tender hand against his. He opened his eyes, and Carolyn's soft smile greeted him. "Hi," she whispered.

He licked his lips nervously, attempted a smile of his own. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice faltering.

She kissed him quiet. "Shhh… There'll be time for talking later," she whispered, and kissed him again.

Tears ran down his face. She brushed them away with her hand. He picked up his right hand, the bandage at his wrist glaring white against his skin. He laid it against her cheek, and as she kissed him again, he was overcome with a sense of peace.


	33. Commitment

Chapter 33

A/N Baby due in mid February—it is now Oct

Both Detectives were told to take as much time as they needed before returning to work. Mike was home after a day in the hospital, nursing a smashed shoulder.

They sat on the couch together, sharing a bag of chips and a couple of sodas. The tv was on, but nothing served as a distraction for Mike lately. He'd told her, all of it, in between tears and kisses and pain medication. He was very hard on himself, but she just kept repeating, "You were doing your job. You did what you had to do."

He'd already had the first laser treatment to remove the tattoo. It was still there, but looked faded. Mike was determined that it be removed. Carolyn wouldn't have cared, but he did. It was the meaning behind it that irritated him. The last thing Mike Logan wanted to be was a nobody. He'd felt that way growing up, and he wasn't willing to go there again.

He reached for his drink and his unsteady hand knocked it over on the table.

"Shit!"

"It's okay, I'll get something." Carolyn found a towel and started to clean it up. Mike took it from her and finished the job. When he handed it back, she could see the tremor in his hand. She didn't let on, just took the towel and threw it in the laundry hamper. Carolyn poured him a new drink and gave it to him, checking that he had a good grip before she let go.

Mike was very careful when he set it down. He stood up. "I'm gonna go lay down," he said. She could hear the anger and frustration in his voice. She watched him go, and tried to let the movie distract her from her own thoughts.

* * *

Alex took a few days to be with Bobby when he first came home. He was in better physical shape than she had seen him in a while, but he was tired. She listened while he told her what their friend had been forced to go through.

Everyone knew cops weren't supposed to be under the influence on duty, but everyone knew you did what you had to undercover. No one would bat an eye about Mike's drinking, except Mike himself.

They were on the couch, and Alex leaned against him, feeling the rumble in his chest as he spoke. His arm was loose and comfortable over her shoulders, his other hand nestled on the baby.

"Carolyn will get him through it," Alex said. "She's committed to him."

Bobby looked over at her. "Mike said last time…"

"She learned from that time, and so did he. She'll get him through."

Bobby was quiet then, tilting his head to drop kisses on her neck and cheek. Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. "God, I missed you," he whispered. She twisted and he kissed her more deeply. He couldn't get enough of her since he'd been home.

"Let's get married," Bobby said between kisses.

Alex pulled away from his lips in surprise. "Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"Well… how?"

"We could fly to Vegas… or just go to the courthouse."

Alex sat back. Her family would be upset if they weren't involved. Then again, she'd had a big family wedding with Joe, and she wanted things to be different with Bobby. They would forgive her.

"Forget it, never mind," Bobby said, misreading her hesitation.

"No, no, no!" She looked into his eyes. "I'm thinking. About the how."

He grinned. "You're family's coming to expect news from us at every gathering… Thanksgiving?"

Her eyes lit up. "We'll go now," she said. "We'll announce it at Thanksgiving." She put her hands on the back of his neck and played at the freshly cut hair at the base of his scalp. He'd gone for a haircut yesterday, as a way of erasing who he'd become while undercover.

She liked the feel of his long curls, but she'd been with him long enough to know they would grow back in a hurry. He did always look nice when he had them trimmed. Alex straddled his lap and tilted her head to the ceiling as his lips explored her neck. His hands were roaming her body now, and she started to squirm.

* * *

Not having the use of his left arm was a hassle, and Mike worked to turn onto his side as he lay in the bed. He raised his right hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. Maybe when he woke up, he would be better.

Sometime later, he had no idea how long, Carolyn came into the room with a glass of water. She rubbed his back and helped him sit up, then watched him as he drank.

"You're still here," he said, half a question, half a comment.

Her hand massaged his good shoulder. "I'm still here," she replied.

She adjusted the pillows behind him so he could lean back against them. Mike closed his eyes. "I…I'm afraid of what I've become," he said to no one in particular.

She sat with him, holding his hand. "Looks to me like you're stronger. More determined."

His eyes flew open and there was fire in them. He reached out with his right hand and pulled her close for a kiss. She was right. He was determined. He was determined not to end up like his mother, not to blow the one good thing he had in his life.

* * *

They opted for simple gold wedding bands. Bobby signed the receipt, slipped the rings into his suit pocket, and held her hand as they walked out into the cold.

"We should have brought the camera," she said.

He pulled her into another shop, and dropped a hundred dollars on a cheap, but decent, digital camera. Now they were ready. They piled into the car and drove to the courthouse.

It was the fastest wedding in history. Neither the bride or the groom had any hesitation as they committed themselves to each other. The judge smiled as he watched them kiss, and the court recorder worked their camera for a few snapshots. They slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, signed the paperwork, and headed out into the afternoon sun.

They'd played married many times before, when they worked a case. But when Bobby went into the restaurant, holding her hand, and ordered lunch "for my wife," there was something in the way he said it that made them both happy from the inside out.


	34. Honeymoon

Chapter 34

The drive to Pennsylvania was full of laughter. Bobby teased her for needing so many pit stops; she made him buy her things -whatever suited her fancy at the time. The roads were clear, but wet. When they pulled up to the old farmhouse, they were tired but full of excitement.

Bobby secured the key from the owner and drove her down the gravel road to the guest house. It was more than a cabin, but carried that rustic feel. The log walls were each a foot in diameter, and smelled of smoke and fresh pine.

Bobby carried in their bags and let Alex unpack their weekend's groceries in the kitchen. He started a fire in the fireplace, and went off in search of the bathroom.

Alex snacked on an apple, hugging her coat with her other hand. She could still see her breath in the chill air of the house. She went into the living room and eased herself down onto the floor in front of the fire.

Bobby had already tossed his coat over the back of the couch. He didn't seem to mind the cold. When he came back into the living room, he got down on his knees beside her and pulled her close. "You warm enough?" he asked.

She nodded and shivered at the same time. "I'll be fine," she said quietly. "The fire is nice."

He got off his knees and settled himself on the carpet. Bobby invited her to lean against him, and kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't have been more content. For once, all was right with the world.

Alex finished her apple and chucked the core into the fire. They listened to it hiss as the flames slowly overtook it. At last, she was warm enough to take off her coat. He helped her wriggle out of it and set it over his. Then he came back to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Alex put her hands over his, and saw the new gold band on her finger. She turned her head and smiled at him. "We did it," she said.

"It was a long time coming," he replied. After staring at the flames a few minutes, he spoke again. "You know, all that time undercover, I kept thinking… if something happened to me… you and the baby wouldn't have anything. Now, at least I know you're taken care of." When she didn't say anything, he added. "I mean, I've got a lot of debt, but at least the life insurance is good."

Alex gave him a crooked smile. "I'll keep that in mind," she snarked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

* * *

Mike's sleeve hung loose at his side and he rested his right hand on the grocery cart as Carolyn pushed it into the store. She pulled out a list, and, very business like, verbally planned out the route she would take through the store.

Mike smiled and tossed random items into the cart as they snaked their way up and down the aisles.

"What's that?" she asked, finally taking notice of the extra things in the cart.

"It was on sale."

"So?"

"It was a good deal. I'll eat it."

She shrugged and turned the corner. At first, Mike just did it on impulse, but now he started adding things to the cart just to tease her.

"Pickled beets? Really?"

"I hear they help with stress," he said, grinning. "You should try it sometime."

She was onto him, her smile proved that. She let it go and continued to the canned vegetables. Mike plucked one of everything off the shelf and into the cart.

She picked up the last can and pulled it back out. "Canned squash. Have you ever even eaten canned squash?"

He smiled. "No, but that doesn't mean I won't."

"Well, I won't," she said, and put it back on the shelf.

"And what the hell is this?" She asked, holding up another can.

He laughed then, for the first time in more than a month. Carolyn laughed with him, and they worked together to put the more bizarre selections back on the shelf.

They made it to the seasonal aisle, and Carolyn started to turn in. Mike stopped her with a groan. "What?"

"We don't need all that," he said, gesturing one-handed to the Halloween candy.

"It's not for us, it's for the kids." He said nothing. "You don't pass out candy?"

"Oh, you know, there's not that many in the building anyway, and all that getting up and down to answer the door, and…"

Carolyn found the biggest bag of chocolate bars she could and threw it into their basket. "You're an old Scrooge," she said, leaving him to tag along behind her.

"No, really, there's not that many kids in my building."

"Good, then I'll eat it."

"You only eat chocolate when you're mad," he said.

She gave him a knowing look.

"Oh."

Satisfied that he got her point, she kept on walking, pushing the cart in front of her.

With a short jog, he caught up to her and put his good hand on the cart to help her push. "I guess we can give out candy this year," he said. "Or maybe I'll just give the trick-or-treaters each a can of squash." He winked at her, and they laughed again.

"Was it on sale?" She teased.

* * *

The fire did a great job heating up the room. Bobby turned on the lamp at the end of the couch and they settled in there, tired of sitting on the hard floor. Alex reached up and kissed him, her tongue brushing against the cutting edge of his teeth.

Bobby's hands smoothed back her hair and he returned the kiss eagerly. He felt her fingertips trail down his jaw, under his chin, and down his neck. She played at the buttons of his shirt while his hands drifted down to her legs. He lifted the bottom of her dress and she worked the last two buttons free.

Alex pulled back, allowing him to slip his whole hand under her dress. He pressed it against her skin, sliding it over her hip, up her side and back down over her stomach. He leaned in and took her in another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

At last the kiss broke, and Alex stood. "Hold that thought," she said, and hurriedly skipped off to the bathroom.

Bobby peeled off his shirt, removed his belt and all the contents of his pockets, tossing them onto the coffee table. He had just pulled his t-shirt over his head when she returned. She stood in front of him, still seated on the couch. He pushed his hands against her legs and slid them upward, standing and taking her dress up and over her head. He dipped his head down and kissed her cleavage as he worked the clasp of her bra free. In one motion, he tugged it over her arms and sat back on the couch, pulling her onto his lap.

Alex's palm rested on his chest, fingers combing through the thick gray curls. She sighed as she tasted his neck. One of his hands held her breast and the other slid up and down her back. She could feel the rough callouses on his hands, something new since the undercover job. The tough skin scraped against hers and she found herself throbbing for him.

Bobby moaned and gently lifted her away from him. They both tore at the zipper on his pants, and he yanked them off, into a pile on the floor. He pulled off her panties next, and drew her against him, returning to the cushioned seat of the couch.

One of her hands stroked his cock as the hard nails of the other brushed against the whiskers of his cheek. He tugged and teased her nipples, his lips biting and sucking in between quivering breaths. Alex paused, and he helped her straddle him. As she lowered herself slowly, he slipped the head of his cock back and forth in her wet folds. She was tight. He closed his eyes and saw stars as she took him fully inside her.

Alex arched her neck and when her eyes fluttered open, she saw the rustic beams on the ceiling drifting back and forth in time with their steady motion. She felt his tongue on her nipples, his breath cold against the now wet skin. She was secure in his grip, and they moved faster and faster until with a final push, they fell into each other, gasping and spent.

The fire cracked and popped. Their breathing was the only other sound in the room.


	35. Happy Halloween

Chapter 35

As it turned out, Mike had quite a few trick-or-treaters. By the end of the evening, they were running low on chocolate and Mike's shoulder was aching. She closed the door, snuck a piece of candy out of the bowl, and set it on the coffee table. Looking up, she could see he was in pain.

"Need your pills?"

"Nah," he said, way too focused on the channels he was flipping on the television.

She stared at him a moment, then popped the candy into her mouth as she headed to the kitchen to get his pain pills anyway. She held out her hand and dropped one into his hand. He looked at her as if to say _didn't you hear what I said?_

Carolyn frowned. "I can see you're hurting, Mike."

He popped the pill into his mouth and grabbed his drink from the table to wash it down. He stopped flipping channels, and Carolyn settled in beside him on the couch, drawing her feet up underneath her.

"Men in Black, I love that movie!" Carolyn said.

Mike used the remote as a pointer. He gestured toward the giant-cockroach-inside-a-man's-body onscreen. "Looks like Goren," he said, chuckling.

Carolyn laughed again. "Watching this will never be the same…"

* * *

Alex yawned and stretched in the bed. She could hear him cooking in the kitchen, and she turned to her side, curling into the blankets that already smelled like him. Her ears barely registered the sound of her cell phone ringing. She heard his voice.

"Eames' phone," he said. "Yeah, sure, Andy, hold on." Heavy footsteps into the bedroom, and he was holding the phone in the air over her. "Alex," he said softly.

Her body language was a groan. He helped her sit up and she took the phone. "Hi, Andy," she said.

The office was buzzing around her. "Ross handed us a case," she said.

"Uhm…" Alex glanced around the room. Bobby had already gone back to the kitchen. "Uhm, I'm sorry, Andy… There's no way I can come in today." Dead silence on the other end of the line. Alex felt guilty. She had never had to bail on her partner before. "Look, it's kind of… a long story," she explained.

"Hey, you don't have to explain to me. It's Ross that'll need the explanation."

For the first time, Alex heard anger in Andy's voice. "Andy, listen. It's kind of… a secret right now, but Bobby and I… we're in Pennsylvania. On our honeymoon," she added, dreading the office gossip that would surely result.

Andy was surprised. "Oh?! Uhm…. Okay. Uh… I'll think of something to tell Ross."

"Andy," Alex added. "We're trying to… keep it…"

"Yeah, I heard you, a secret. Look, I'll just tell Ross you're sick or something. It's flu season, right? He can't expect you to work if you're puking your guts out."

"Thanks," Alex said. "And Andy… don't do anything without me there to back you up."

"Sure. See you Monday morning." Ross walked past her and she added loudly, "Feel better!"

Alex hung up the phone and made her way to the kitchen. "I had to tell her," she confessed.

Bobby paused, then shrugged and continued cooking.

"She said Ross handed us a case. He wanted me to come in."

"Are you going?" Bobby teased.

She grinned at him, picked up a tea towel and swatted him with it. "I asked her to keep it secret."

"She will."

"So… if anybody asks, I have the flu this weekend."

"Sounds terrible," he said, moving closer and pulling her into his arms. "I suppose I'll have to nurse you back to health."

"I suppose," Alex said, looking into his eyes until he touched his lips to hers.

* * *

Mike was dozing on the couch before the movie was over. Carolyn got up to refill her glass, and he stirred. Mike wandered back to the bedroom and disappeared.

She finished the movie without him, then went back to the bedroom. She was surprised to find that he wasn't asleep. He was sitting up in the bed, reading the journal she'd kept while he was undercover.

Carolyn lifted her hand to her neck. She was suddenly very nervous.

Their eyes met and locked. Mike let go the journal and held out his hand. She stepped closer. He took her hand and pulled her to him. They kissed before settling into a heartfelt hug. She could feel his breath against her neck.

She kissed him again, whispering "I love you" against his lips. He kissed her more deeply, until she straightened her body and stood. She rubbed her back, smiling, then went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He scooted closer to her and found her lips again, her fingers cool against his cheek.

* * *

They'd gone to town for dinner, and found the local Halloween costume party. Neither of them had bothered with costumes, but they enjoyed cheering and applauding for their favorites. The waitress found out they were on their honeymoon and gave them a pumpkin to take back to the house with them.

He opened the door for Alex, and she smiled as she entered the welcoming warmth. She unzipped her coat as he set the pumpkin in the middle of the coffee table. The embers in the fireplace were still smoldering. He found some kindling and a log and built it back up. Then he slipped out of his coat. Alex went to his side and stretched one arm around his waist. She leaned her head against him as he draped his arm around her shoulder. They stared into the flames, comfortable.


	36. The best laid plans

Chapter 36

The men walked easily down the street. Bobby's coat was zipped shut, and his bare hands were stuffed in his pants pockets. Mike's leather jacket was zipped over his trussed up shoulder, the left sleeve hanging hollow and loose by his side. His right hand was in his coat pocket. They both wore knitted caps to keep the cold wind out of their hair.

Bobby was tight-lipped about his weekend, and Mike knew there was a story there, if he could manage to get it out of him. "You didn't go out for Halloween?" he asked.

"Nah, uhm… Alex was… sick. We hung around the house."

"Us too. That movie Men in Black was on. Did you catch it?"

"Uh, no."

"Too bad. That cockroach is the spitting image of you."

Bobby gave him an exasperated glance. "The cockroach."

"Yeah, you've never seen it?"

"It's been a while."

They came up on a basketball court. Some kids were playing ball on one end. A ball sat idle on the ground. Bobby pointed to the ball and asked a player when he came around, "Do you mind?"

The kid shook his head and Bobby's hands came out of his pocket. He picked up the ball and made a quick jump shot, then went after it and passed it to Mike, who caught it with one hand.

Mike caught the quick glimmer on Bobby's hand, but didn't say anything. He smiled to himself, balanced the ball on his right hand, and made a one-handed shot, nothing but net.

Bobby took his turn, and the ball bounced off the rim. He ran after it, scooped it up, and brought it back to Mike. They took a few more turns, and stepped out of the way when the full court game headed toward them. Finally, Bobby set the ball back on the young man's jacket. "Thanks," he called.

"I see you made a little investment."

"What?"

"Your left hand, Goren."

Bobby pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at it. Noticing the ring, he grinned. "Nice work, detective."

"Congratulations. Why wasn't I invited?"

They headed to the corner deli. "It was… a… spur of the moment thing. Alex wants to keep it secret until Thanksgiving."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "No way can you keep it secret that long."

"Why not?"

"Besides today?"

"I won't wear it when I go back to work."

"Who already knows?"

"Andy. And you."

"And Carolyn," Mike said, daring Bobby to tell him to keep it from her.

"All right, and Carolyn."

"And it's only been… how long?"

"Three days."

"Three people in three days. You'll never make it." They peeled off their caps and found a table in the restaurant. Mike dropped his coat on the booth seat beside him, and Bobby did the same on the other side.

"Fancy meeting you here," Deakins said cheerfully, sticking out his hand to shake Logan's, and then Bobby's. He turned to Logan. "What the hell happened?"

"You know me," Logan said. "Trouble always seems to find me."

"Look, I'm gonna get the sandwiches. You guys catch up." Bobby listened to Mike's order and headed for the counter.

Deakins stared at him a moment as he walked away, then turned back to Logan. Mike gestured for him to take a seat, and he did. The younger man told him about the undercover job and how he got hurt. "Well, you're looking good. It must be coming along."

He raised his hand to touch the bandaged shoulder. "Yeah, it's coming along." Goren returned, tray in hand. Hiding his left hand as much as possible, he set the food out in front of his partner and scooted into the seat next to Deakins, who simply stared at him.

Bobby's face colored. "You saw it, too, didn't you?" He asked, his hand hidden under the table.

"When? And who?" Deakins asked, winking.

"Last Friday," Bobby grinned. "And of course you know who."

Deakin's smiled and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, Bobby! I'll have to give Alex a call!"

Bobby explained again about keeping it secret. Deakins promised not to say anything, except to his wife. "We'll have a…. party or something… after she tells her family."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Ross asked, stopping by her desk as he walked to his office.

"Yes, sir, thanks. Just a nasty bug, I guess."

He nodded and went on his way. Alex turned to Andy with a look of gratitude. She read the file in front of her and made some notes on her pad. Her phone rang, and she answered it quickly. "Hello?"

* * *

Bobby met her at the hospital, with Mike in tow. Her sister was already there, and gave her, then Bobby, a quick hug. "He's fine now. They're running some tests to be sure, but everyone seems to think it was a heart attack."

Alex tensed up at the words. She held Bobby's hand and left Mike in the hall waiting area with her sister.

"Hi Dad," Eames called, trying to force herself to sound cheerful. She let go Bobby's hand and gave her Dad a quick peck on the cheek.

"I see they've called in the troops," he grumbled. "I'm fine, you know."

"Yeah, they put fine people in hospitals all the time. Just meeting a quota or something," she snarked.

"Hello, Bobby. You don't have to lurk in the background. I'm not contagious."

Bobby came forward and shook his hand. "Sorry, Mr. Eames. Dad," he said nervously.

"You came back in one piece, good," Mr. Eames said. He knew about the undercover assignment and was glad to see them back together. "How's my granddaughter?" He asked Alex.

She put her hands to her belly. "She's fine, working on being an Olympic gymnast, I think."

Her Dad finally smiled. He stared at his daughter, and watched while Bobby collected her coat with his and set them on the large windowsill. "Huh?" he asked Alex. He had not been listening to her questions.

"I just asked you what happened," Alex repeated.

"Oh, you know. Nothing. I just got this pain up my arm, and sweaty."

She frowned at him.

"Probably because my daughter got married without inviting me," he said, sarcastically.

Bobby and Alex looked at each other in surprise. Bobby slipped his left hand into his pants pocket.

"Wha—how did you know?" Alex asked.

"Boy Wonder is wearing his ring, darling. You wouldn't dare bring him in here if he married someone else while you're pregnant, now would you?"

Alex blushed, and smiled. "We were going to surprise everyone at Thanksgiving," she admitted. She grinned, and the words came slowly, as they always did when she found something difficult to say. "Uhm, 'Boy Wonder' and I tied the knot on Friday, at the courthouse." She gave Bobby an amused glance. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's all right, Alex. It's your life. You can live it however you choose." He looked at Bobby, who had a quiet smile on his face. "C'mere."

Bobby stepped closer.

"Welcome to the family, son." He shook Bobby's hand again.


	37. John

Chapter 37

It was very strange. Bobby stared at the textured ceiling, his peripheral vision taking in the strange shadows of unfamiliar things, cast by unfamiliar angles of light. Alex's Dad was two doors down on the right. Alex was safe at home, in their new apartment, and Bobby was in her father's guest room.

It was a matter of convenience for everyone. It was a matter of proving himself worthy to her family. It was the only thing that made any sense. He wasn't required to go back to work yet; no one trusted what Mr. Eames said about his health; and they all needed some reassurance that they wouldn't get another scare like the one they'd had the day before.

So Bobby had taken him home from the hospital. They'd shared a meal and a football game, and the old man had gone to bed. Bobby sighed. It was all very strange.

* * *

Alex lay in the bed, unable to begin to fall asleep for all the kicking of the baby. She tried to talk to her, but nothing seemed to slow her down. At last, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand and checked the time: 11:30. She wrestled with the temptation for a few minutes, then dialed Bobby.

"Alex?" He said.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. How are things there?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping," Bobby said. "You?"

"Just having trouble sleeping. This daughter of yours is really active tonight."

Bobby grinned at the thought. "Let me talk to her," he suggested.

"What?"

"Put the phone on your belly. I'll talk to her."

Alex did as he said, and although she couldn't make out all of the things he said, she did notice the baby settled a little, slowing down her kicks. She brought the phone back to her ear and interrupted him. "That seemed to work," Alex said. "She knows Daddy's voice."

"Maybe you can get some rest, now."

"What about you?" Alex asked.

Bobby smiled. "Me too."

"I love you. Thanks for staying with Dad."

"I love you, too, Alex. We're fine over here," he added.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

_Alex and the baby were somewhere in the room behind him. He looked out and caught glimpses of fleeting shadows. He clenched his fists and watched, warily. Where would it appear again?_

_ The shadow approached, swiftly, and Bobby swung his arms wildly, trying to stop it before it could get to them. He was tangled up in it, black and choking tentacles… his arms were unable to reach far enough to stop it. He screamed in anger and frustration._

"Bobby!" John Eames stood over his bed, calling his name firmly. He didn't touch him; he'd learned long ago that it was dangerous to touch a man in the middle of a nightmare, especially a former soldier. "Bobby, wake up!"

Bobby snapped back to consciousness, and sat up quickly. His eyes scanned the room quietly as he gulped for breath. He regained his bearings quickly, and finally he glanced at his father-in-law and then gripped his head tightly in his hands. "Sorry," Bobby mumbled.

"Just a nightmare, son. You're fine, now." Now, Mr. Eames put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then he stood and walked out of the room.

Bobby's breath was normal now, but his heart rate was still quick. He rubbed his face, then scraped his fingertips against his scalp. He looked over at the clock: 5:15. Bobby pulled the covers back and slid out of bed. After a stop in the bathroom, he joined Alex's father in the kitchen. The coffee was already brewing.

"How are you this morning… uhm… Dad?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. Same as yesterday. You'll be back with Alex tonight," he added. He was aggravated that he'd been assigned a babysitter.

"Not unless she tells me I can go home," Bobby grinned. "We're in this together."

John poured them both a cup of coffee. "Care to talk about it?"

Bobby shook his head. "Just your basic anxiety dream." He sipped his coffee.

John sniffed, then walked over to look out the back window. "There's frost this morning," he commented. "Winter seems to move in a little sooner every year."

"I'm glad I didn't have to stay on the streets with that last assignment."

"You had to work in the cold. Bad enough," John said.

"Mr. Eames, how… how was she? When I was gone?"

He came over and sat down at the table with Bobby. He wrapped his hands around the warmth of his coffee cup. "She's Alex. She's tough. But it was hard on her." He took a drink. "We tried to check on her, get her mind off things, but she resented too much attention." He looked at Bobby and smiled. "Then she started to spend a lot of time with Mike's… friend. She didn't resent her."

"They were both going through the same thing," Bobby observed.

"Yes, I suppose that's why." John paused, then looked Bobby in the eye. "How did you hold up?"

Bobby chuckled. "I don't know… but somehow I did."

* * *

After John's appointment, Bobby drove him to Logan's neighborhood. Logan was waiting by the street for them. Bobby pulled over and his friend climbed carefully into the back of the car and shut the door.

"Hi, Mike," the men in the front greeted him. Mike patted Alex's Dad on the shoulder. "Mr. Eames, thanks for letting me tag along," he said. "I go stir crazy in the apartment."

"New York Pizza," John said, clapping his hands together.

Bobby shot a glance his way. "Not exactly what your doctor recommended."

"I'll eat healthy tonight. C'mon, boys. Humor an old man while the women aren't around to call the shots."

Bobby shrugged and drove the car as John senior called his son. He met them at the pizza joint. They exchanged greetings as they pulled off their coats and settled in around a table.

"Eloped, I hear," John junior teased Bobby.

Bobby just grinned and shook his hand.

"It's good. I'm glad," he said. "Dad, you okay?"

"Fine," he grunted.

"You listen to the doctor today?"

"Eat better, exercise, and take a pill if it happens again. I listened." He looked at his son. "Lunch doesn't count."

The conversation was sharp and animated. Once sports was covered, conversation went to work and family. Somehow, they ended up talking about the undercover assignment again.

"You know, when Alex was a baby, I went undercover," John senior said. "Two months." "I don't know how her mother did it. That child used to scream all night long."

"Grandma stayed with her, didn't she, pop?" John junior asked.

"Not the whole time. She would come over and help on the weekends. I guess that's when your mother slept."

"What was the assignment?" Mike asked.

"Sniffing out a mob war that was heating up." His eyes grew distant, and he was silent a moment. "It was good to come back home."

"Shit, Dad, you never told me that!"

His father smiled. "Lucky for you it turned out well. You might not have ever been conceived." He asked the waiter for refills on their drinks. He looked back at his son. "Bobby needs to be home with Alex. You've got to help me convince the girls, Johnny."

John junior looked at his new brother-in-law. "Sure, pop."


	38. Shell Game

Chapter 38

Six months now, and Alex was large enough that she was feeling her limitations. She was still working, but Bobby worried when she went out in the field. He'd been trying to get her to ask for desk duty, but she was too stubborn to consider it.

Since he was getting nowhere with his wife, he tried a new tactic: He took her partner out for lunch. Alex teased him about it relentlessly, calling it a date, calling him a two-timer. She knew what he was up to, but she let him follow through.

Logan was her consolation prize. He'd come back on light duty a couple of weeks ago, unencumbered by his brace, and enjoying the limited range of motion of his shoulder. He and Bobby had become like brothers ever since the undercover work. He knew what his partner was doing.

"Italian, Chinese, or Mexican?" She asked.

"Sounds like a really bad joke," he teased. "Chinese. My treat."

She walked with Mike to his car. He helped her in and she managed to get buckled. Mike pulled out of the garage and down the street.

Alex rested her eyes a moment. She was starting to fatigue more easily, probably from carrying around all the extra weight. She had gained more weight this time than she did when she carried Nate. Bobby was worried about that, too. She just looked at her husband's size and figured it all made sense.

The city had already hung garland on the lamp posts. Mike was looking forward to Christmas this year, something he'd not been able to do for quite a long time. He glanced over at Eames, who appeared to be asleep in the seat next to him.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, just resting," Alex said. She opened her eyes and looked over at his profile as his eyes darted from the road to the rear and side mirrors and back. "Bobby is organizing a conspiracy." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you in on it?"

Mike grinned. "Not exactly. I do think it's worth considering, though."

"You _are_ in on it."

"Alex, you have to admit, you're having a hard time of it. Hell, I've only been back for two weeks, and even I can see that."

"But I don't need a doctor telling me what I can't do," she protested.

"And that's why I'm not in on your 'conspiracy.'" Mike pulled into a free space on the curb. "I think you need to back off a little, but I don't think you have to have it on paper."

"You're my only friend," she said affectionately.

"Bobby's heart is in the right place," Mike said in defense of his partner.

"I know."

"You need to make sure yours is, too. Something happens to you or the baby, and three people are going to be hurt, not just you."

He climbed out of the car in silence, and went around to her side. Mike offered her a hand and shut the door for her, then followed her into the restaurant.

* * *

"I hear what you're saying, Goren, but what can I do? I'm not a doctor, and I'm junior partner, and if she wants to keep going out on the streets, there's no way I can stop her. You know how stubborn she can be."

Bobby looked earnestly into Andy's blue eyes. "Just say something to her, Andy. Please."

They sat back while the waitress put their plates on the table. "I already have. I've been saying something at least once a week for a month, now."

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, all four of the detectives were quieter than usual. Bobby was brooding, Alex was pissed, and their partners said nothing out of fear. The two of them were like explosives, and neither Mike nor Andy wanted to be the one to light the fuse.

Ross walked through his bullpen, all the way to his office door. Then he turned and looked at the two groups of detectives working in silence. He frowned. Then he spoke. "Eames, Dawes, Logan, Goren. My office. Now!"

He went in and waited for them all to arrive. Just as Eames waddled in, his phone started to ring. Ross ignored it, and after a few more rings, it was silent. Bobby held a chair while Alex sat down. Dawes made herself comfortable by the window. Bobby stood behind Alex. Mike was compelled to take the other chair.

"It's like a funeral home out there. What the hell is going on?" Ross demanded.

They all looked around at each other, not wanting to be the first to answer. "We're working, Captain," said Eames. "It's just a quiet day, I guess."

"Bullshit." Ross's phone rang again. He picked up the receiver and dropped his hands on the button that hung it up, then replaced the receiver. "It's not working. For any of you. I'm reassigning you all."

Bobby's hands gripped the back of the chair Alex was sitting in. Logan twisted in his seat, taking the pressure off his sore shoulder. Dawes stood up, listening with interest.

"Logan, you're with Eames. You two will do the research, and Goren and Dawes will be your legs."

"But, Captain!" Alex protested. Mike sat forward in the chair and complained, as well.

Ross' phone rang again. He picked up the phone, pulled the cable out of the back of it and tossed it unceremoniously back on his desk. "No buts. We've still got crimes to solve, and doctor's orders or not," he looked at Eames, "your condition is affecting your work." Then he looked at Mike. "You're not 100% yet, either, and you know it." He stared them all down. "Now I want to see some movement on these cases!"

Ross flopped in his chair and disappeared behind the desk while he retrieved the errant phone cord. The detectives filed out of the room. Bobby was the only one smiling, and he had to work hard to suppress it.


	39. A Simple Contract

Chapter 39

Bobby and Andy sent Alex and Mike to a conference room with a thick file and a file folder full of crime scene photos. Once the door was shut, Bobby walked over to Alex's desk and manhandled it across the room, not even bothering to take out the drawers first. Andy took her drawers out and carried them over, one by one, stacking them on Goren's desk. He came back and shoved her desk closer to the Captain's office, then arranged all four desks in a tight rectangle. They each were still facing their partners, but were next to their temporary partners.

Goren bent over his desk, catching his breath. Andy replaced her drawers, wiped her hands, and gave him a high five. She sent him off to get a bottle of water and went to join Mike and Alex in the conference room.

They were already hanging photos and notes on the bulletin board. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this one," Alex was saying.

"I thought Bobby did," Mike countered.

Andy's brow furrowed as she perused the photographs on the board. "All pregnant?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. All. Some kind of attempt at a c-section, and then the mother is left to bleed to death."

"Explains why he wouldn't let me walk alone to the corner store the other night," Alex muttered.

Bobby entered, clumsily holding four bottles of water in his hands. The one at the top of the pile slipped off and bounced on the table. Mike retrieved that one, unscrewed the cap, and took a sip. Alex and Andy each took another from Bobby's hands, and he finally got a drink of his own.

Alex turned to him. "Well?" she asked.

He gulped, then held his bottle in his right while he gesticulated with his left. "All seem to be done by the same person. Killer's probably male, and either is trying to replace a lost child or is selling babies on the black market." He paused for a minute, then added, "The ones who survive."

"It looks like they're surviving this?" Alex asked.

"Rodgers thinks so. At least the last couple look good."

Alex couldn't understand why she hadn't already heard about this case. She pulled out a chair and sat down. That's when she realized he'd been steering her away from the television lately. She'd even humored him with a game of scrabble last night. She frowned at Bobby, and he looked appropriately guilty.

"What kind of a trail you got?" Andy asked.

Logan spoke. Whatever silent conversation was going on between the Gorens was not something he wanted to interrupt. "Nothing much. Partial prints in victim 2's blood, poor witness description. Nightime, bad light."

Bobby spoke up. "Uhm, we do have a possible pattern to the choice of victims. They all had sonograms at the same place."

Alex glanced at him, and he looked away quickly. "Dr. Meyers?" she said aloud.

"Yeah," Logan said.

Only Andy caught the angry look that passed between the couple this time. "Logan," she said. "Come with me. I need to google something." He nodded and followed her out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. Their voices started as soon as the latch clicked into place.

"I can't believe you," Alex hissed.

The look on Bobby's face was crossed anger, concern, and devotion. "Of course you can't," he said.

"After all these years, you think I can't handle—"

"It has nothing to do with that," he snapped. "You… you're not looking out for yourself and the baby. Somebody had to."

"What?! I look out for the baby all the time!" She pressed her hands against the edge of the table, pushing some of her anger against the metal. "You don't have any idea."

"Alex, this is bigger than just avoiding caffeine and alcohol. You've been in machisma mode lately."

"Machisma?"

"Whatever you want to call it. You've been pushing, trying to prove yourself. It's not good."

"So you can't even _tell_ me about this case? Geez, Bobby, I feel like I just came out from under a rock!"

"Well, the stress," he mumbled.

"How about the stress I'm feeling right now?! Did it ever occur to you that anger hormones wouldn't be good for the baby either?!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said very quickly.

So quickly, in fact, that it threw her off balance. She fumbled for words for a minute, and relaxed her hands as he eased into the chair beside her.

Alex sighed. She put her elbows on the table and dropped her face into her hands, rubbing her tired eyes. "I just hate it. I hate not being able to do things… I hate that look people get when they want to do things for me… I hate having to thank people for helping me do things…" She dropped her hands to the table in front of her.

Bobby smiled. "I won't make you thank me." He reached out his hand and took one of hers between his fingers.

Alex looked into his eyes, which were all love and concern, now. "Good. I'm definitely not thanking you. You got me into this mess." His smile broadened, and she allowed herself to grin, too, as she squeezed his hand. "Bobby," she said, growing serious again. "I can do my job. You've got to let me."

He gave her a shaky nod, the one he always gave when they were in negotiations about something. Then he put his proposal on the table. "Then you've got to tell me when it's too much. Physically or emotionally."

The contract was signed by the look in their eyes. They sealed it with a kiss. Bobby stood. "I'll…uh… let them know they should come back," he said. He went to the door and waved the other two detectives back in.

"So how is he choosing his victims?" Alex asked, all business now.

"He somehow knows Dr. Meyers' patients. All of the victims have been in their last 6 weeks of pregnancy. It's not just about killing: he's wanting the babies to survive the procedure."

"So how do we think he's getting the list of patients?"

Logan fielded this question. "We interviewed everyone at the office, and we got a list of our own. There are two patients that are likely victims now. We have extra patrols keeping an eye on them. None of the employees look suspicious. I think he's hacked into their system somehow."

Bobby interrupted. "Or carelessness with the appointment calendar… that's still a possibility."


	40. Another Blow

Chapter 40

Bobby was happy. He was happy Alex was confined to the office and he was happy to be working closely with her again. He had missed it. Logan and Dawes were great detectives, but they knew when to take a back seat and let Goren and Eames do their magic.

The case, however, was taking far too long. In spite of the extra patrols, there had been another victim. Alex had kept her end of the bargain, told him how she felt when they'd found the victim. He'd held her while she cried all that night.

But Alex was still Alex, tough as nails and damned professional. She'd gone back to work the next morning, all business and completely detached. Bobby was holding up, too, except for the nightmares. Most of the time, he woke himself, but Alex had caught him in a nightmare twice now, and there was no way in hell he would ever tell her what he'd been dreaming. Crime scene photos had a way of lodging in his subconscious mind.

Alex had uncovered the hacker's trail. At least they knew now how the killer found his victims. The latest crime scene had revealed a partial footprint that looked to be size 11. The killer wore rubber-bottomed sneakers. The victims probably didn't hear him until it was too late.

Bobby and Andy were headed back to the crime scene, to scour it for any more clues. Even hunches would be welcomed at this point. They agreed on most things, but this time, Andy was convinced the killer was unstable and was taking babies to kill them as well. Bobby was convinced the babies were being sold. Maybe this trip to the crime scene could settle the debate.

* * *

Logan called Meyers' office and asked for the receptionist. "Hello, Miss Wan. This is Mike Logan. Yeah, I'm wondering if you could get me a list of any parents, before all this started, whose babies didn't make it to term? In, say, the last two years?" He twisted the phone cord in his hand and listened. "Yeah, just fax it to me. 555- oh, yeah, that's it, on the card. Thanks."

He hung up, and looked at Alex, who was busy reading at his elbow. "Anything popping out at you?" he asked.

She groaned. "No… And I keep thinking, if you're right, Bobby and I could have been sitting in the waiting room with the guy when we went in..." her voice trailed off, and she tried to remember the other faces in the waiting room that day. "I gotta pee," she announced, before getting up and walking down to the bathrooms.

* * *

Bobby and Andy both spent a long time just taking in the surroundings. It was primarily a residential area, but there was a bar on one corner with a church across the street. There were narrow alleys between the houses, most blocked by wooden gates. The victim had been found in one of those alleys. The wooden gate had blocked her from view until someone in an adjacent house happened to look down from their second story window.

Bobby hung by the gate, peeking into cracks and at trash cans and discarded furniture. Andy still stared at the street while she spoke to him. "The victim lived," she pointed a few doors down, "there." She turned to the corner again, then to Bobby. "What if he waited for her… in the bar? Or even the church?"

Bobby paused, quickly glancing at the buildings to store their proximity in his brain. He nodded. "It's possible." He pulled a box of junk off an old broken easy chair. He jumped up on the cushion and peered over the fence. "The latch is just a hand pull. If he could get in there, he could have opened the gate easily from the other side."

"But what did he do with her while he unlocked the gate? I doubt she just waited for him."

Bobby disappeared over the fence, past the crime scene tape. A moment later, he called, "Dawes!"

"Pull that wire," Bobby said, pointing over the top of the gate with his hand.

She did, and the gate swung open easily. The wire slipped to the ground. "I found it in that box over there. I guess somebody had already picked it up before CSU came around."

"So he already had the gate rigged when he overtook her. He pulled the wire and shoved her in, then knocked her unconscious, cut the baby out, and left her to die." She looked at Bobby. "Nobody reported hearing a baby cry."

"This one didn't make it," he said. He turned in circles, looking again. He went to the back of the little alley, and saw nothing.

Andy turned, as well. She walked purposefully down the street.

* * *

Logan's phone lit up. He answered it, and motioned to Eames. "Okay, great." He looked at his temporary partner. "That was Bobby. They found the missing baby."

A very real pain coursed through Alex. She took a deep breath, and folded her hands together. She pushed her chair away from the desk and stood. "I'll be right back," she said quietly, and walked away.

* * *

Bobby and Andy left the scene in the hands of the team that had assembled to investigate it. He started for the driver's side, but Andy put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll drive," she said.

Bobby nodded and dropped into the passenger seat. He couldn't shake the image of the baby, discarded behind the dumpster, half eaten by rats. He was trembling. He folded his arms against his chest and wrestled the firing of his brain into a more productive train of thought. "He took the baby… he was going to keep it? But he had to know it was dead. He changed his mind?"

"Goren, I don't think this guy… I think he's schizoid. I doubt anything he does follows a clear path."

Bobby was silent a moment as she navigated the busy streets. "He… he thinks he can take the baby, and keep it… and then he flips… and he knows what he's done… or he knows he can't take care of it…"

"I think it may be worse than that, Bobby. Maybe when he snaps to, he doesn't even know what it is."


	41. Pulling Together

Chapter 41

Alex knew what she had to do, but she knew it would be impossible to convince her husband. She wasn't sure she really wanted to go ahead with it, herself, but she knew it was really the only thing that could be done. It was a moral dilemma, and it had only one solution.

She saw him return to the squad room, his eyes dark and brooding. He sat at his desk next to her, and only snapped out of it enough to ask her to check in about her own emotions. She lied and said she was feeling sick. She asked Bobby to take the rest of the day with her, and he did.

Now they were at home, wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, taking whatever comfort they could from each other. And Alex was wrestling with how to bring this up.

"Bobby, I'm 7 months, now." She felt him kiss her neck. "But I look bigger." His hand moved to rest on the baby. "I'm already a possible target, anyway," she said.

He drew back from her, gripping her arm tightly. "No!"

Alex kept her voice quiet, her words measured. "We can't plant someone. He already has his list of victims. I'm on it."

Bobby was raging inside. His breath came fast and he stared at her, angrier than she'd ever seen him. His jaw twitched twice and he said, "I'll send you to Pennsylvania. I still have family there."

Alex took a long, slow breath. "I know. I know what you're thinking… what you're feeling. But we have to catch this guy, Bobby. If I run away, it would be the same as signing someone else's death warrant."

"I'll catch him," Bobby said, determined. "Before he can get anyone else."

"That didn't work for Margaret Hammonds."

The pain in his eyes was heartbreaking. His eyes got glassy, and his voice faltered. "I can't let you-"

"I'll be as safe as ever, Bobby. You can have the whole department on my tail, if you want." She watched as the tears rolled down his cheeks. His hand moved in circles on her midsection. "It's the only way, Bobby. We've got to stop him."

* * *

Carolyn came out of the bedroom and found Mike on the couch, on her laptop, with papers scattered all around him. She hadn't seen him this intense in a long time.

"Getting anywhere?"

"I think I know who," he said. "This one… disappeared from society about three months ago. He left his wife, his job, his gym… only problem is besides a couple of withdrawals from ATM machines, he hasn't shown up on the radar anywhere."

"Where were the ATMs?" she asked, feeling like his partner again, in spite of the fact that they were at home in their pajamas.

"One here," Mike pointed to the map onscreen, "and the other one over here."

Carolyn brushed her hair back with her fingers. "What if you froze his account? What would he do?"

Mike shrugged. "Maybe go to the bank to sort it out. But which branch…" Mike snatched up a paper off the floor. It was a map, marked with the addresses of the victims and potential victims. He crossed referenced this one with the map of bank branches he'd just pulled up onscreen.

* * *

It was a grim day at MCS. Somehow, Bobby and Alex had convinced the Captain, and he'd pulled in the whole squad for a staff meeting. Mike and Andy briefed everyone on the case. Alex stood beside Bobby, glad for the slight pressure of his hand against the small of her back. She stepped forward. "I'm one of Dr. Meyers' patients," she announced. "I'm going to put myself out there, so we can catch this guy." There was a horrified but respectful rumbling in the room.

"We're all going to work this one," Ross announced. "Bobby will be our primary link, our point of contact. Eames will inform him of her every move, day or night. Dawes will lead the surveillance teams. Logan will lead the investigative teams. We've got to put a stop to this." He looked over at Bobby and Alex. "Now more than ever."

Ross led Goren and Eames to his office while Andy and Mike split the detectives into two teams and began planning their strategies. Bobby used the Captain's phone to call and schedule Alex for an appointment. They explained the whole sting to the doctor, who was prepared to schedule Alex every week if necessary, until they could catch the murderer. There was a soft knock at the door.

Andy walked in. "Surveillance will be all set by this afternoon."

"I have an appointment at 3:00," Alex said. She looked over at her husband. He wouldn't come with her. They had to give the killer the impression that he could get to her. She had to be alone.

"I… uh… I'll put her on the city bus," he said. "She'll have to walk that last block."

"Good. No subways," Andy said. "I'll check back with my team, and we'll be ready by 2:00. Bobby, you're with us?" she asked.

He nodded.

Mike poked his head in the door. "We've already frozen his account. The banks are on the lookout, and we should be able to track any attempts he makes with his debit card."

Ross waved him inside. "We're hoping we'll have some action this afternoon. We're baiting the trap," he said.


	42. Drawing Him Out

A/N Thanks everyone for reading, and especially for the reviews! I know it's somewhat predictable, but I hope it's predictable in the "we know and love our LOCI characters" kind of way and not so much the "this has been done a thousand times before" kind of way. I am enjoying writing it, 'cuz even I am not sure what will happen next until I get it down on paper. I'm not sure about these minor detective characters I added in. Hopefully I didn't add someone in who got killed on the real show. And I have no idea where the apartment is, just Brooklyn, so forgive me if I have his neighborhood in the wrong place. Enjoy! Thanks again!

Chapter 42

"Thanks, Mrs. Binetti." Logan and Atwater entered the apartment.

"Please, sit down, Detectives."

"Have you heard from Frank?" Mike asked before he took a seat on her couch. The poor woman looked like hell. She lost her baby, then her husband. Her mom came in and stood beside her as she sank into the easy chair.

"No."

The two detectives sat on the couch across from the women. "We're going to have to ask you some…difficult questions, Mrs. Binetti."

She raised her hand and her mom gave it a squeeze. She nodded.

"How long have you known Frank?"

"Three years."

"Have you… ever known him to… act irrationally?"

"N-no. He did take medication, though. He didn't really ever say much about it, but…" she looked up at her mother. "Mom, go get those pill bottles from the bathroom cabinet."

Her mother nodded and stepped away.

"He didn't take his pills with him when he left?" Atwater asked.

"N-no, he left them here. He didn't really take much of anything with him. Just the backpack he usually took to the gym."

Her mother returned with the bottles, and handed them to Logan. He looked at them and passed them to Atwater, who dutifully wrote the names and dosages in his notebook. "What about his family? Are you close to them?"

"The only one I've ever met was his sister. She came to the wedding, all the way from Florida."

"Are you close?"

"No. She never calls, or even emails. Frank said they had a bad falling out, about 10 years ago. He was shocked that she even showed up for the wedding."

Logan and Atwater exchanged glances. "Did he say what kind of a falling out?"

"He didn't say much about it, just that she was the one who caused all the trouble, and that even though he tried to make amends, she wouldn't hear of it."

Mike leaned forward, elbows on knees. "I'm really sorry about your baby."

She teared up, but braced herself for whatever he was going to say next. "How did… Frank take it? When the baby died?"

She cried. She was unable to answer, because the tears choked her voice. Her mother responded. "He was devastated, as we all were. He withdrew from everyone… he wouldn't speak. A week later, he left."

* * *

Dawes and Daniels were in the front seat of the car. They had the windows cracked and they were bundled up: she in wool, he in leather. They watched Bobby kiss Alex goodbye and put her on the bus. As the bus pulled away, he skirted through the traffic and crossed the street. He yanked the back door open and climbed into the tiny back seat, his knees uncomfortably close to his face.

"Sorry about the car," Daniels said. "All the big ones were taken."

"'S okay," Bobby answered, watching the bus as Dawes pulled out into the one way traffic. "Glad you're here," Bobby added. He and Alex had always liked Detective Daniels.

A phone rang, and Daniels pulled his out and punched a button. "Daniels," he chirped. "Okay thanks. Nah, just stay on the line." He turned his head toward the middle of the car. "Bus looks clear. He's staying on the line until these new people load on." Daniels listened for a moment, then chuckled. "He's jabbering about something his wife told him last night."

Bobby should have relaxed, but truth be told, he was a nervous wreck. The best detectives in the department were all working this as one big team. Alex couldn't have better protection. The man on the bus' jabber was all an act, to make it seem like a real phone call. They inched slowly past the bus in traffic, and Bobby could just make out the back of Alex's hair in window halfway back.

* * *

Logan's phone rang as they were leaving. "Yeah," he said. "Okay, good." He looked over at Atwater. "The ATM on 22nd just got a hit."

* * *

Bobby's phone rang. Alex made it to the stop and was now getting off the bus. "Goren," he said, annoyed at the timing.

"Bobby, the ATM on 22nd just dinged."

Bobby straightened up in the seat. "You got guys over there?"

"Yeah. Me and Atwater, too."

"Okay. I'll meet you over there, in… uh… 45?" He hung up and looked up at Andy. "He's in our neighborhood. Mike knows the details. Keep an eye on her. I'll see you later." Andy barely had the car stopped before he jumped out of the back seat and scurried off to the sidewalk to catch a subway back to the neighborhood.

* * *

Camera records from the ATM verified that it was Frank Binetti that used the machine. Mike frowned at the grainy image. He looked like hell. Compared to the picture his wife had given them, he was barely recognizable. Mike emailed copies around to the squad so everyone had a good idea of who they were looking for. He gave Andy a call.

"Hey. Things are good over there?" Mike asked, and she said yes. "I emailed a pic from the ATM machine. Terrible quality, but it's fresh. Looks like he had a hat on, but took it off as he walked up to the machine. Just a knit cap, nothing fancy. Looks like jeans, and a raggy looking ski jacket." Mike looked up as Atwater parked the car. "No, haven't seen him yet."

* * *

Bobby called Alex at the top of the subway stairs. The cell rarely worked below ground. She was still at the Dr.'s office. She listened carefully as he told her what he knew. "I'll be at home, waiting for you," he said.

"All right," she said. She didn't say "I love you," there were too many ears listening. "See you later."

Bobby hung up the phone and started walking down the block. His eyes darted every direction, and he even checked behind himself a couple of times. He saw no sign of Binetti. Bobby stopped in at the corner bar, walked back to the bathroom, and went back out. He didn't see him in there, either. Mike was waiting for him outside his building.

Bobby wore his stress on his face. He'd forgotten his hat, and his ears were red from the icy wind. Snow started to fall. Bobby let Mike into the building, and they stood in the warmer air of the hall.

Mike held out a paper for him. "Got a new picture," he said.

Bobby studied it and ticked back through all the people he'd seen on the street. He frowned. "I'll want a call when she's off the bus."

"You got it."

Mike went back outside, and Bobby picked up his leaden feet and trudged toward the elevator.


	43. Snare

Chapter 43

Alex was on the bus again, headed home. Andy drove the car a half a block behind, staying in the same lane as the bus. Traffic was heavy. Daniels' phone rang. "Hey. Yeah, okay. Thanks." Another call beeped in. "Hold on," he answered the other line. "Daniels. Yeah. Thanks." He beeped back into the first call. "No sign of him yet." He hung up.

Andy scoured the sidewalks as they inched down the road. "Talk about a needle in a haystack…"

* * *

Bobby took some ibuprophin and gulped down a half a glass of water. He placed his palms on the kitchen counter and leaned against them, his eyes shut, head hanging low. A moment's pause was all his body would allow. He was wound tight, and the only thing that would help was to move. He drummed his fingers against the counter, looking at the clock. Then he turned and paced the floor.

* * *

Two detectives were on the street, bundled into winter coats and walking toward the bus stop. Peeking into an alley, one withdrew his cell phone as he walked. He dialed Andy's number. "Not sure, but could've been him in the alley between…" he relayed the streets.

"Team 2, go check that out," Andy said into her radio. She felt like she was on eggshells while she waited for a response.

"Negative. It's not him," came the voices.

Alex's bus came to a stop. The man next to her offered his hand to help her up out of her seat. "Thanks," she smiled. She shuffled up to the front of the bus and stepped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Snowflakes melted against her skin, and she dug into her pocket and pulled out her knit cap. Alex stretched it over her head, sneaking a peek at the people around her before she stepped in the direction of the apartment. Two officers were just now getting on the bus. Two were walking slowly toward her on the sidewalk. A homeless man was in front of the local bar, only it wasn't a homeless man, it was her Captain.

Still, all the attention didn't help her nerves.

* * *

Bobby's phone rang. "She's on the block," the voice said.

"Thanks," he barked, and hurried out of the apartment and down the stairs. He pulled an earpiece into place and waited on the inside of the building entrance, listening.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked a voice.

"It's him! It's him!" Bobby burst through the apartment door, sprinting down the sidewalk.

Alex flinched as they tackled someone behind her. She turned to see what had happened, and that's when she felt hands on her torso. He wrestled her into an alley. She felt a sharp sting in her side and saw Bobby's arms around the stranger before she dipped into total darkness.

* * *

"Sir, she's stable. We really need for you to let us tend to that arm."

"Tend to it right here!" Bobby snarled. He was tired, and hungry, and hurting, and sick of protocol.

"Goren," Mike's calm voice broke into his head. Slowly, Bobby turned his head away from Alex and to his friend. "Goren, it's okay now. Don't take it out on that poor nurse. She's just trying to do her job."

Bobby raised his bloodied arm up and wiped the sweat off his face. The bandage was soaked and starting to unravel. His left hand was firmly on Alex's forearm, and had been there since they'd loaded her into the ambulance. He saw a young assistant come in, followed by the nurse he'd just snapped at.

"We got the okay to take care of it in here," the PA said. His body language told Bobby he was afraid.

"S-sorry," Bobby said quietly to the girl hiding behind him. She stepped out a little, her eyes wide. "I… I d-don't mean to take it out on you."

The PA felt Bobby's pulse. He turned to the nurse. "Let's get him a blanket." He looked back to Bobby. "Sir, would you be willing to lay down in this bed right here?"

Bobby looked frantically at Alex.

"It's okay, you don't have to. It would just be better. It looks like you're in shock."

Logan spoke again. "Bobby, do what he says. I'm here, and Alex is still right next to you."

Bobby nodded, but it took a few minutes for his body to comply with what his brain was telling it to do. He climbed up onto the bed and swayed a little. The PA put his hands out to steady him while he laid down. The nurse appeared and covered him with a blanket.

Bobby stared at the ceiling and shivered while they peeled the sticky bandage off. He licked his lips and heard them talking about his wound. He heard Mike's voice in the background. Turning his head, he saw Alex, still unconscious on the bed next to him. "She's stable," the nurse had said. Stable was good. Logan had said "It's okay now." Bobby took a deep breath and tried to relax.

* * *

Dr. George Huang read the patient's chart carefully before entering the hospital room. Andy Dawes followed him in. The man was in physical restraints, but at Huang's request, they had held off on treating him chemically. As Huang approached, he began to yell.

"Mr. Binetti, I'm Dr. Huang. I just wanted to ask you a few questions." He stood next to the man on the bed, who was pulling fiercely against his restraints. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hospitalhospitalhospital," the man said. "I shouldn't be here! My wife—she's having a baby!"

Huang gave his best reassuring smile. "Where is your wife, Mr. Binetti?"

"On the street. She was on the street. That man. He attacked me when I tried to help her."

"How were you going to help your wife?"

"The baby had to come out."

"Have you helped the baby come out before?"

"Had to come out, had to come out. Those doctors. They do it wrong. I helped. I cut the baby out."

Huang looked at Dawes, who nodded. They went out of the room, and Huang ordered a cocktail of medications for his new patient.


	44. Strong Arms

Chapter 44

Alex's eyes opened slowly, and she groaned.

"That bad, huh?" Mike said.

"Logan?"

"Nice to see you, Sleeping Beauty."

"Where's Bobby?"

"He's still down in the ER. He's fine," Mike said, resting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from sitting up. "He was hungry, and they wanted him to finish one of those bags of fluid, so he's down there eating his dinner." Mike smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Uhmff… headache." She felt a kick, and asked, "Is the baby?"

"Baby's fine."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I don't know. Something behind me, and then being grabbed… and then Bobby…I don't know if it was Bobby or not. It seemed like it was…"

"It was Bobby."

"So what happened?"

"Well, our perp's appearance had changed quite a bit since leaving his wife. Couple that with the bitter cold and snow, and you know how everyone looks the same when they bundle up for winter. One of our guys pegged the wrong man. That's what happened behind you."

Alex's eyebrow raised. "God, Ross's gotta be lovin' that."

"Yeah. Well then the real perp jumped out at you from an alley and started to pull you in. Bobby was already running. He saw you get grabbed, and tackled the guy."

"So why am I here?"

"He knocked you out chemically, poked you with a needle. They're only going to keep you here overnight, for observation." Mike sniffed. "They're keeping an eye on the baby."

"Why is Bobby in the ER?"

"The scalpel got him. In the arm. He lost some blood, got some stitches. He's fine."

"Thank God," she said.

"Thank Ross," Logan corrected. Alex looked at him, her head cocked slightly to one side.

"Bobby tackled the guy, slammed him against the wall, then he shimmied out of his coat. Just as he lunged at Bobby with the scalpel, Ross flew in from the side and knocked him down. From what I hear, Bobby would have gotten it in the neck if it hadn't been for the Captain."

"Shit!"

"Yeah."

"Bobby's gotta hate that."

"He doesn't know yet."

She looked to him for an explanation once again.

Mike stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "He was… a little… uhm, difficult… downstairs. I decided it would be best not to fill him in just yet."

"Difficult?" A nurse walked in.

"I'll save that story for another day."

* * *

The next time she awoke, Bobby was in the chair next to her, legs sprawling out in front of him, left hand hanging off the arm of the chair and drooping toward the floor, right hand, with the forearm brightly bandaged and resting against his chest. His head was tilted back, and he was snoring. Someone had outfitted him with clean, gray sweats.

She smiled, and got herself out of bed to go pee. When she came back, she stopped, flattened his curls with her hand, and kissed him gently on the forehead.

He jerked slightly, then realized it was her. Bobby smiled and sat up, putting his hands on either side of her. "Hi," he whispered. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Your daughter's sitting on my bladder. I was just going back to bed." She touched his bandage with one finger. "You okay?"

He closed his eyes when he nodded. "Huang committed Binetti. ADA says there's no way he'll be back on the streets."

Alex smiled and Bobby helped her climb back into the bed. "Then it was worth it," she said.

"Your Dad said this is the youngest Eames kid ever to join the force." He gently laid his hand on her belly, and left it there.

Alex laughed. "I guess that's true!"

He stared at her, his eyes glimmering with affection.

"I heard you were badly behaved downstairs."

Bobby's cheeks colored, and he cleared his throat. "I can't be held responsible. I'd lost a lot of blood, and I was in shock."

She giggled. "What did you do, anyway?"

The sweet smile settled on his face again. "Refused to leave you." Bobby leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Alex's sister brought them home the next day. The apartment was overrun with members of the Eames family, but apparently all had been warned to be on their best behavior. Bobby flopped on one end of the couch, his elbow on the armrest, elevating his right arm. He rested his head against the back of the couch and shut his eyes.

Alex stopped Liz, who had their things from the hospital in bags in her hands. "He needs his pain medicine," she said, and tried to rummage through one.

"I'll get it," Liz offered, raising the correct bag up while dropping the other on the floor. The bottle was found, and Alex sat down next to Bobby, handing it to him. Within minutes, a glass of iced tea was served by one of Johnny's kids. Bobby gladly swallowed the pill, hoping it would ease the throbbing swiftly. He put his left arm around Alex's shoulders, savoring the comfort of being home, on their own couch, and together.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and made smalltalk with her Dad and brother while Liz, Mellie, and the big kids prepared dinner. Nate sat on his grandfather's lap, unusually quiet.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"Nate's my little buddy," her Dad explained. "He always sits with me like this." He turned closer to her and whispered, "I think he likes to feel my voice rumble."

Alex and Bobby smiled, and so did Nate. "I can hear your heart, too, Grandpa," he volunteered.

The family stayed only long enough to clean up after dinner, then they left Bobby and Alex in peace. Alex's Dad gave her a probing eye, and she leaned in, letting him wrap his arms around her like he always did when she really needed it. "You all right, Sweet Girl?" he whispered.

She nodded, but clung to his embrace a moment longer. When she straightened up, there was a tear in her eye. He touched a finger against her cheek, and smiled proudly. Bobby's arm fell around her shoulders again, and she pressed closely against him as they told everyone goodbye once more.

The door shut, and Alex turned to her husband. Bobby pushed her hair back from her face with his left hand and kissed her, long and gentle.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered.


	45. Christmas

Chapter 45

The Eames family Christmas Eve was an event like none Bobby had ever seen. The entire family gathered, this year at Terry & Liz's house (for Nate's benefit). The decibel level grew in proportion to the amount of alcohol consumed. Dinner was eaten twice, once at the usual time and then again at 11 p.m. Gifts were given. The whole group was going to crash at Liz's house, so there was no restraint when it came to the drinking. Bobby and John junior were the only ones other than Alex who had to refrain from drinking; they were on call.

At 11:45, most of the group was headed down the street to attend midnight mass together. Bobby's cell rang, and he stopped to answer it. "Goren." He listened, and then hung up. He ran a few paces ahead and caught Alex's arm. "I have to go." He kissed her quickly and jogged back to the house to get the car. Johnny offered her his arm and she continued walking.

* * *

Logan and Ross were both at the scene when Bobby arrived. "Sorry, icy roads," he explained as he buttoned his wool coat and jammed his black cap over his ears.

"Looks like a suicide, but there were a lot of people around with motive," Mike explained.

"Get to the bottom of this quickly," the Captain said. "I'm sure everyone here wants to get back to their families." With that, he turned and left, his phone on his ear.

Bobby approached the body, crouching over it where it lay crumpled on the street. He turned his head sideways while he looked, keeping the clouds of his breath from obscuring his view. Logan went inside the building to examine the apartment from which it appeared the victim had jumped. Bobby joined him there a few minutes later.

As Bobby walked in, Mike pointed out a table by the balcony door that was in disarray. Some pictures and a small statue were on the carpet below it. "I'd say it was Holiday Blues, if it weren't for that."

Bobby nodded. "Sign of a struggle. Jumpers are usually… nervous… they are very careful in their preparations to jump."

"I'll call Ross," Mike said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

At 1:00 a.m., Alex was pulling back the sheets on the bed in her sister's guest room. This one had been reserved for she and Bobby; Nate's room was given to her father. Everyone else in the family was camping out on couches, cots, or sleeping bags on the floor. She climbed in the bed and sighed. She'd really been hoping he wouldn't get called in tonight.

* * *

Bobby didn't go back out to her sister's. It would have been awkward, coming in at 3 a.m. He didn't want to wake anyone up. Besides, the apartment was closer to work and from a practical standpoint, he would get more sleep if he just went home.

He looked at the crib Andy had helped him assemble, sitting against the wall of their bedroom. A wave of… something… came over him, and he sat down quickly, relieving his wobbly legs. He tried to examine his feelings.

If Alex were here…

Well, she wasn't, and that was one of the things he was feeling. He was pining for her. The last few nights had been really good, and he yearned for more. They'd found a new position to make love, and she'd been able to pull him out of the bad dreams before they got too out of hand. She'd made him laugh, too. A lot.

His eyes fell on the crib again as he pulled off his pants and tossed them into the hamper. Soon there would be a little girl in that crib. His fears were returning with a vengeance. He laid his head on the pillow and grabbed hers, hugging it against his chest, taking in the lingering scent. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was holding _her._

* * *

She was disappointed he hadn't made it back, but his text from 2 a.m. explained why. She tottered into the kitchen and found her Dad up, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. He smiled at her. "Merry Christmas," he said. "How's my girl?"

She grinned. Only her Dad could make her feel this way. "Fine, Dad. Merry Christmas."

"Did you hear from Bobby?"

"Yeah. He was still working at 2 a.m. He went back to our place to sleep."

Her father patted her hand. "Well, maybe he'll make it back out later today."

Johnny came in, scratching his chest through his t-shirt. "Mornin," he said. "Merry Christmas."

They returned the greetings. "I damned near tripped over Benjamin this morning," John senior said. "I thought I might have woken him."

Johnny smiled. "Those kids were up till almost 3. I don't think anything could make him stir."

"They do realize that Nate…"

"I told them. They said they would get up at the crack of dawn and just take naps later." He looked at his sister. "What you have to look forward to," he commented.

"It'll be quite a while," Alex said, stroking her belly.

"It goes awful fast," Johnny said, and his father agreed.

"I remember when your mother and I were being woken up Christmas day by you hooligans." He got up and poured them all cups of coffee, making hers with hot water from the tea kettle and instant powder.

"I think the best was that year when Liz and I both got those matching bikes."

"Mine was when I got the drums," Johnny said.

Alex groaned, "Oh, those drums! Liz & I used to hide your sticks on purpose."

Johnny looked up in surprise, but before he could speak, they heard Nate squealing from the other room. "Santa came! Santa came!" A chorus of sleepy teenagers groaned in complaint. The three from the kitchen went into the living room. Liz had Nate on her lap, waiting for Terry to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Mr. Eames got the camera down from its home on a bookshelf and held it in his hands, expectantly. The snow flurried down in the windows, and the lights on the tree twinkled.

* * *

At five till nine, Goren stirred. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, the sat on the edge of the bed. Bobby reached for his phone and dialed.

He could hear the laughter in her voice, and it cheered him. "Merry Christmas," she said.

"Merry Christmas. Was it a good morning over there?"

"Nate was thrilled, and even Johnny's kids showed a little enthusiasm."

"I wish I was there."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go in now, and I'll call you later. Maybe I can come get you tonight."

"If not, I'll just get a ride with someone. I wish I was with you, too."

Bobby smiled. After a few goodbyes, he finally hung up the phone and headed for the shower.

* * *

Johnny's phone call took him into the hallway, where he could hear above the din the rest of the family was raising. He came back in, found Melissa and kissed her. She rounded up their kids and sent them to give him hugs at the door.

"My turn," Johnny told Alex as he pulled his winter coat on. "People always think it's a good idea to burn the Christmas paper, then it floats up the chimney and gets stuck…"

He hugged his father and Alex, and waved to the others. "Merry Christmas," he said, and headed out into the snow.


	46. Serious

Chapter 46

"Hey Mom, good to see you," Carolyn smiled as she gave her mother a firm hug. Mike stood in the background, cheeks and nose red from the cold. "And who have you brought with you?" She asked, pulling away from her daughter and looking at Mike for the first time.

"Mom, this is Mike, Mike Logan."

"Your partner Mike?"

"A long time ago, yes."

Mike stepped forward, pulled his glove off and offered her his hand. "How do you do, Mrs. Barek."

She shook his hand and exclaimed, "Oh, what am I doing? Come in out of the cold, both of you!" She stepped out of the way, and they entered the house, pausing to stomp the snow off their shoes on the rug by the door. Carolyn gathered the coats and took them to her old bedroom while her Mom ushered Mike to the couch.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," he said quietly. His voice was calm, but inside, Mike was shaking like a leaf. He hadn't gone so far with a girlfriend since he was 19. She went into the kitchen and started the machine brewing.

Carolyn came in and sat beside him, giving him a reassuring smile. She patted his leg with her hand and left it there.

Mrs. Barek noticed the affection between them. "So how long have you been dating?" She asked casually.

"Uhm, about 6 months… this time around," Carolyn said, sharing a quick glance with Mike before looking back at her mother.

Her mom smiled. "I think the coffee's ready," she announced, before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Carolyn gave Mike's arm a squeeze. He took a deep breath. "How'm I doing?" He whispered.

"Great!" she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away before her mom returned with two cups of hot coffee.

"Cream? Sugar?"

"No thanks," Mike answered.

"So you used to be partners," her mom prodded.

"And then I went to work with CSU, and then last summer I ran into Mike again." Carolyn left out most of the details, but she knew her mother.

"And you still work at that… what was it, Carolyn?"

"Major Case, mom."

"Oh yes. You still work at Major Case, Mike?"

"Yes. I've been there a long time now."

"You must be a very good detective. Carolyn told us when she left the FBI that Major Case was the only place she would be willing to work as a detective."

"He is good, Mom. One of the best." She smiled at him again. "How was Christmas?"

"Lonely, Carolyn. Without your father, all the holidays are like that."

"But you had Stan and Ev and Julie, right?"

"Oh, yes, they came, and with their kids. It helped, but it's still not the same."

Mike followed the conversation uncomfortably. Carolyn's father had just passed away a year ago, and she was still adjusting, as well.

Carolyn smiled at her mom, "Well, maybe we can distract you for a while."

"Are you serious, the two of you?"

They were both surprised by the question.

"Carolyn hasn't brought a boyfriend home in years, Mike. I'm just curious."

He swallowed hard. Carolyn, apparently, was a lot like her mom. "I haven't gone to meet anyone's mom in years, ma'am," he said quietly.

"So are you engaged?"

Carolyn blushed, "N-no, mom, nothing… like _that."_

"I'm sorry darling, but I don't understand. Why bother coming all the way out here to meet me if you're not serious?"

Before Carolyn could object, Mike squeezed the hand that was on his leg and said, "I'm serious." He looked her mother in the eye first, and then Carolyn.

"Mike, you don't have to-" Carolyn said, but he interrupted her.

"Sure, it's only been 6 months this time around, but it was almost a year the last time around, and we've known each other longer than that," Mike blurted. "I love Carolyn." He looked back at her. "I do. And I'm serious about us. Engaged or not."

Carolyn stared at him, and bit her bottom lip. Her mom got up and took Mike's coffee cup from him. "I'll just refill this," she said with a grin before she walked back to the kitchen.

"You—you want to be engaged?" She asked him.

"Only if you do."

She almost laughed. "I can't believe this is how you tell me!"

"Well, I hadn't planned it or anything," he said.

"No, I guess not!" She stared into his eyes, into that little spark that always showed there when he was happy. "Well, are you going to ask me?"

"Didn't I just do that?"

"Well," she said, thinking, "No. You didn't."

Mike slid off the couch onto one knee and took her hand with both of his. "Carolyn Barek, will you marry me?"

Carolyn didn't get to answer right away, because she was interrupted by the sudden gasp her mother let out from the kitchen doorway. She and Mike both turned their heads. Carolyn's hand guided his back until he was looking in her eyes again. She wore the biggest smile he'd ever seen. "I'll marry you, Mike Logan."

She giggled then, and he laughed too. He stole one kiss, and then another, longer and deeper. It continued until they were interrupted by the bright flash of a camera.

"Mom!" Carolyn complained.

"And how many people do you know who have their proposal documented?"

Carolyn started to complain again, but the good-natured look on Mike's face stopped her. Mike stood up. "I think I'll get my coffee," he said, and walked to the kitchen.


	47. A New Case

Chapter 47

Bobby was propped up on his left elbow, his right hand supporting her leg as he pushed into her from behind. Alex's left hand pressed against the headboard with every thrust, and her right arm snaked over his side where her hand gripped his ass.

Their familiar gasps of pleasure filled the room, until there was a single, pained sound from Alex. "Oooo."

He withdrew immediately and hovered over her. "Alex?" He watched as her face tightened, and then relaxed with a controlled exhalation. "Alex, are you all right?"

She pulled her hand to a more comfortable position in front of her and said, "Yeah."

"What was that?" he asked, still concerned. He watched as it happened again; saw her eyebrow twist, and the slow breath when it was over. "Alex?"

"Contraction."

The word terrified Bobby. "But it's too soon for that!"

She struggled to sit up enough that she could turn. She rested her head on the pillow, this time facing him. "Relax, Bobby. It's Braxton-Hicks. Nothing to worry about."

"Y-you're sure?"

She closed her eyes as if to sleep. "I'm sure." After a few minutes, she still hadn't heard him move. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, still concerned. Alex laughed. "I'm fine, Bobby, really."

He retrieved the sheet and blanket and straightened them overtop the two of them as he laid his head down next to hers. She felt his hand come to rest on her belly, where he was immediately kicked.

* * *

Logan poured over the new file on his desk. Bobby wasn't in yet, he'd taken Alex to the doctor again. Mike looked at the clock, and then his mostly empty coffee cup. He got up and went to refill it, meeting Andy there.

"Heard anything?" He asked her.

"No. She said she thought they'd be in by 10, if that helps."

"I wonder if they'll make her stop working? She's pretty big."

"Did they make her stop last time?"

"Bobby said she worked up to about two weeks before."

"She says she's bigger this time around."

Mike sipped his coffee and lifted it towards the hall the elevators were in. "I guess we'll know soon enough." Bobby walked Alex straight to Ross' office, where he knocked on the door. The door opened, and soon they were out of sight.

"Five bucks says she's on maternity leave."

"Half days. You're on." The desks had been rearranged again when Mike had been cleared for full duty. Andy took her coffee back to her desk and sat down, checking Ross' door every few minutes.

Mike went back to his own desk and picked up a report from the file in front of him. Within minutes, Goren was seated across from him. "What was that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, uh… Alex's doctor… recommended half days. Ross is going to start looking for someone to fill in… uh, when she has the baby."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just got kinda pale when you said that."

Bobby scratched his neck. "I'm fine. What's this?"

Mike passed him the folder. "Truck stop killer. The media tracked him into New York, now."

Bobby took the file, but before he started reading, he looked at his friend. "Hey, how was—the thing, with Carolyn's mother?"

Mike almost choked on his coffee. "Fine, why?"

There was a long silence while Bobby studied him, and then grinned. "Something happened. What?"

Mike looked everywhere except at Bobby, and drummed his hands on his desk. "I… uh.. kinda asked her to marry me."

"What?!" His voice was louder than he intended.

"Hey look, don't spread it around yet. I haven't even bought her a ring."

"You asked already, but you didn't have a ring?"

"It just sorta… happened. Long story."

Bobby grinned at him. "Well."

Mike grinned back. "Yeah."

* * *

Bobby stopped the car in front of their building and went around to help her climb out. He kissed her lips and rebuttoned the top button of her coat.

"Give me a call later," she said.

"Yeah, I… I'm not sure what time…"

"I know."

"It'll be after dinner," he said. He patted his stomach happily. "Truck stop diner," he smiled.

"Just make sure the waitress doesn't get too fresh," she said, and pinched him on the ass before she walked toward their front door.

Bobby smiled after her, then went around and got back into the driver's seat. Mike was waiting on the sidewalk at 1PP. He climbed in and they headed for the interstate.

Klein's Travel Stop was like the mall of America of truck stops. They gassed up the car, then parked and entered through the convenience store. The first 12 aisles were reminiscent of an auto shop, containing items tailor made for professional drivers, as well as basic hardware that any trucker would want. After that was the snack food, followed by the souvenirs and gift items. They exited the store into a central commons. On one side was a hall advertising showers, haircuts, and movies for truckers only. There were a couple of fast food joints, and then an entrance to a more traditional diner. Bobby followed Mike to the diner, where a hostess checked them in and led them to a booth.

"What are you getting?" Mike asked as he opened the menu in front of him.

"Breakfast," Bobby said enthusiastically. "A full, no holds barred, everything that can give you a heart attack breakfast."

Mike smiled. "I think I'll have this beef stew with mashed potatoes," he said, showing Bobby the appetizing picture.

"How you doin'? I'm Carla. Can I get you fellas something to drink?" The waitress asked.

Bobby gave her his flirtiest smile. "Coffee for me."

"Coke," Mike said.

"Carla," Bobby called, keeping her from hurrying off to get the drinks. "Have you heard these… stories on the news?"

"About that killer?" Her eyes grew wide. "Hasn't everybody around here? Our boss showed everybody that picture, you know the one that was on the news? His cousin has a Travel Stop in Jersey, and he faxed the picture over so we could all be on the lookout."

"He's looking out for you, your boss," Bobby said.

"He's a good man. Let me go get your drinks." She walked off to the server's station.

Bobby opened his binder and pulled out the very same picture she had referred to. He frowned and passed it to Mike. "The only thing you can tell from that picture is that it's a white male with dark hair."

Bobby shrugged. "The marks on the door put him at about 6 foot." He took it back from his partner and stared at it again. "Look at his pockets," Bobby said, giving it back to Logan. "The left one is lighter… he's left handed, likes to use that pocket more than the other."

"He's wearing a hole in his jeans, there," Mike said. He gave the picture back to Bobby. It was a security camera picture, taken at night when it was sleeting out. The man's face was blurred and grainy, and his clothes were unremarkable. He had a short mop of straight hair hanging over his ears. It wasn't clear if it was a wig or not.

She came back with their drinks, and was tentative when she saw what they were looking at. Mike withdrew his shield and showed her. "Relax, we're working."

She did relax, immediately. "That's the same picture Matt showed us. I sure hope I don't see him come in here." She gave Bobby his coffee, then set a tumbler in front of Mike. "Did you want cream or sugar?" She asked.

"No, thanks," Bobby said.

She leaned in. "You don't think he's going to come here, do you?"

The detectives looked at each other. "We're just here to learn more about truck stops in general. There's no need to worry," Bobby explained.


	48. Coldfront

Chapter 48

Bobby ducked into a privacy booth to make his call to Alex. She answered right away.

"Hey."

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. "Hey. It'll be late. We're gonna stay up here, see what we can sniff out. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have any more of the…"

"Contractions? No."

"Good. You're sure you're okay?"

"Bobby, what do you want me to say? If I say yes, you won't believe me and if I were to say no, what would you do? Drive home?"

"N-no."

"No, of course not. You have a job to do. I'm all right. Believe me. And watch your ass out there."

When he returned to the table, the plates had just arrived. Logan was already digging in to a mountain of mashed potatoes. Bobby sat down and stared at his feast: 3 eggs, over easy; with sides of bacon, sausage, ham, and hash browns. He grabbed a particularly fatty piece of bacon and bit the end off of it. "This is a man's meal," he said happily.

* * *

Alex was still irritated when she hung up the phone. She grumbled about him as she walked from the living room back to the bedroom to change out of her clothes. The grumblings turned into a conversation with the baby.

"Your Daddy can be so dense sometimes," she explained. "But I love him anyway, and you will too. He just… he thinks too much. That's really his biggest problem. And really, when you think about it, that's not such a bad problem to have. You're gonna love your Daddy."

* * *

"Okay, so. If he's a driver, his ID is so poorly done that no one has put 2 and 2 together yet." Mike paused to get the salt, and sprinkled it as he spoke. "I don't think he's a driver."

"But he has access to the driver's only areas," Bobby argued.

"Maybe he's got a fake ID or something."

"No," Bobby said, as a thought formed in his mind. "He's getting in with the ID of his victims."

"How the hell does he manage that?"

"He's getting back there before he kills them." Bobby scooped up a mouthful of hashbrowns. "It's a con. He gains their trust, gets access, then kills them and dumps the bodies in there later."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that," Carla said, frowning. "I don't know how you boys can eat while you-"

"Carla," Bobby interrupted. "When do you get off work?"

She was surprised, and blushed, raising her hand to her neck. "I, uh, I work until 10 tonight."

"Could you help me out with something when you get off work?"

"S-sure," she said, nervously. "D-did you guys need anything else?"

"Just the check," Mike said.

She dropped it on the table and walked away.

Mike raised an accusing finger at Goren. "You're a married man," he warned.

Bobby waved him off. "I have a hunch… that she can get us what we need."

* * *

Carolyn had fielded ten urgent phone calls in the last hour and a half, and wasn't able to give any of them a satisfactory answer. No matter how long they'd been in the business, Precinct Captains just didn't seem to _get_ that lab work took time: good lab work, the kind that would hold up in court.

"Hey boss, I've got the samples cooking. I'm headed home for the night." The young man craned his neck in the doorway.

"Thanks, Bill. Oh, hey!" She called him back, and this time he stepped inside her office. "What about that re-run for Jack McCoy?"

"It's in. Should be ready for him by morning."

"All right, have a good night, Bill. Good work." He gave her a friendly wave as he left. Carolyn started to pack up for the evening, herself. She gathered her purse and looked at her phone. Great. She'd missed two calls from Mike. She dialed her code for voicemail and listened carefully, then sighed and tossed her phone inside her purse. As she left, she clicked off the lights.

* * *

The sleet had turned to snow, and the temperature had been dropping steadily all night. At 10:00 p.m., the temperature was 6 below zero, and the ground was solid ice. The travel center, thanks to tireless work, was reasonably clear. Bobby held one gloved hand over his mouth to warm the air before he took a breath. Mike rocked on his heels, his hands jammed into his pants pockets, looking as cold as he felt.

"This is it, over here," Carla said, her breath a stream of white as she walked through the lot around the back of the service station.

The men followed her, easily keeping pace with her quick step. She was cold, and tired, and didn't want to be out in the weather any longer than was necessary. At the back of the building was a door, a custodial entrance.

"And your card will unlock it?" Bobby asked, feeling his nose prickle from the icy air.

"Yeah, but the office will record that I went in that way," she said. "I only did it one time. I never wanted to lose my job over it."

"And is there, uh, surveillance on the back door?"

"Not that I know of. I think they just use a computer to record the key code."

"Thanks, Carla. You've been a big help," Bobby said. He looked over at Mike.

"Straight into the private club," Mike said.

"I wonder if she's got that right. If they actually know whose key opened the door. Or if it's just recording that it opened, like the hotel keys do."

"The file didn't say anything about that," Mike responded.

As they walked back towards the warmth of the diner, Mike stopped Bobby and pointed to the long line of trucks pulling in and parking for the night. Bobby hollered to the nearest driver as he climbed stiffly out of the seat. "What's going on?"

"Interstate's closed," the driver explained. "It's a solid sheet of ice out there."

The two men looked at each other once more before heading back into the warm building.


	49. A Long Winter's Night

Chapter 49

As the night drew on, the Truck Stop filled with stalled travelers. The temperature continued to drop, but with no new precipitation. Bobby and Mike settled on the floor in the commons area, allowing the others the benefit of the available seating. Bobby was energized by the commotion of all the people, and his eyes flitted from one person to the next as he fiddled idly with the zipper on his binder.

Mike yawned. "Geez, what time is it?" He asked.

Bobby checked the clock on the wall across the room. "Quarter to four," he said. "Go ahead and sleep if you want."

"I'll just rest my eyes for a minute," he said, and was asleep within a minute of speaking.

Goren smiled a crooked smile and turned his attention back to the crowded room. A husband and wife came in, with an infant in a car seat carrier. Bobby watched as they peeked under the pile of blankets spread over the carrier, and the husband took the baby while his wife went in the direction of the restroom.

Next, he saw a trucker come in, his eyes bloodshot and his step with a slight limp. The man wasn't much older than Bobby, but his job had taken a toll on him physically. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, looked out through the windows at the bitter cold night, and resignedly replaced them in his pocket. He headed for the diner.

It was almost 5 when Bobby saw a mess of dark hair on a tall and skinny frame. He stood up quickly, stretching as he took in as much as he could of the man's features. He saw the worn spot on the man's left front pocket and gently nudged Logan with his foot.

Logan was instantly alert. He got his bearings, and got to his feet.

"Over there." Bobby nodded discreetly. "Brown hair, short. Left front pocket."

"Shit."

Leaving his binder on the floor, Bobby headed to the left and Mike to the right of the man. They had to tread carefully so as not to disturb any of the stranded travelers. Bobby kept his one eye on the suspect, the other on Logan. The timing had to be perfect if they were going to catch him in this crowd.

Logan patted a man gently on the shoulder as he squeezed past, apologizing in a quiet voice. He, too, kept both Bobby and the suspect in his sight.

At that moment, a fight broke out in the line of people waiting for seating in the diner. Although Logan tried to stay focused on the suspect, the crowd surged against him and knocked him off balance. When he looked up, he couldn't find the suspect or Bobby.

It was dangerous to proceed this way, but Bobby weighed it out in his mind. The risk he was taking was worth it to stop another murder. He stopped looking for Logan and focused entirely on his suspect. The man slipped his hat back on and moved out the back door into the icy cold.

Bobby followed, his hand closing on the butt of his Glock. He used his other hand to pin his badge to the lapel of his coat and gasped in surprise when the bitter wind hit him like a slap in the face. He drew his weapon.

The suspect heard his gasp and turned back quickly.

"Police," Bobby yelled. "I have some questions for you."

The man looked from Bobby's face to the gun and back. The wind was stinging Bobby's eyes, and they were tearing up against the cold. He blinked and jerked his head, trying to clear his vision.

The man backed up slowly, attention split between Bobby's face and the gun.

"I just have some questions. Stop. Stop walking!"

On a normal day, this wouldn't have happened. There would have been people out in the lot, not this terrible isolation. It was safer this way: no risk of collateral damage; but it gave the suspect more confidence; he was more likely to take risks.

"Police! Stop walking and lie down!"

The wind kicked up, and a blast of powdery snow flew off a drift beside him. The snow smacked his face hard, like grains of sand. Bobby was momentarily blinded. When he recovered, the suspect was nowhere in sight.

Logan arrived at his side as he was fumbling to replace his gun in the holster. "I lost him," Bobby breathed, then he started to shiver.

"Put your hat on." A not-so-nice name was on the tip of his tongue, but he held it in. Logan placed his badge in full view and led the way to the back entrance of the truckers only area. Bobby pulled his gloves on, following close behind.

* * *

The baby's acrobatics woke Alex at quarter after five. She complained aloud, and then forced herself up out of bed. "I don't know, kid," she said. "I think the first thing I'll need to teach you is how great it is to sleep in."

Alex caressed her stomach, smiling when she felt the baby bump against her. After a trip to the bathroom, she got a glass of water in the kitchen and settled in on the living room couch. She turned on the television and found coverage of the worst cold snap in years.

"Stay warm, Bobby," she whispered.

* * *

They searched the area and found no trace of him. Mike ushered Bobby back into the truck stop; he still hadn't stopped shivering. Seeing their badges, some of the people stranded there went for cups of coffee and brought them back to them.

"We could have used you guys a little while ago," one man said. "These two got into a fistfight by the arcade machines."

Both Bobby and Mike let that comment roll off their backs.

"I'm going to find the manager," Mike said to Bobby. He picked up Bobby's binder on the way to the diner, where the main office was located.

Finally, Bobby's body stopped quivering. He sipped the coffee and felt his cheeks go from numb to on fire. With one hand, he grasped the hat until it peeled off his head. He stuffed it back in his pocket, finished off the coffee and got to his feet. Mike was returning, a worried looking manager in tow.

"This is Aiden Niles," Mike said. "He's the night manager. He got us a key card; we can go check out that back section now."

"All right, Aiden can let me in from this side," Bobby said. "You can take the other entrance."

Mike nodded, bundled up, and headed out the back door again.

* * *

Carolyn's alarm was set for 6, but the wind howling between the buildings woke her early. She checked her phone, and then the news, and found out why Mike still hadn't made it home. As she went through her morning ritual, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	50. Apprehended

Chapter 50

Logan swiped the card the manager gave him and entered the back entrance, gun in hand. He tore his hat off and stuffed it in his pocket as he moved slowly down the hall.

The manager opened the door and followed Goren into the private area. The truckers milling about saw the badge, then saw Aiden motioning for them to leave the area. They did as instructed. Bobby, too had his weapon drawn, but was holding it down somewhat so as to better clear the rooms of innocent people.

"Police," he said quietly as he walked. "Please leave the area." Unbeknownst to Bobby, Aiden had enlisted the help of two of his staff members. The group trailed about 10 feet behind him, watching warily.

Logan cleared the barber shop, and Bobby cleared the mini-theater. They moved toward each other in the halls. As Bobby cleared the women's restroom and showers, Logan entered the men's. Each shower stall was built of cinder blocks, with a curtain hanging for privacy. On the opposite side were sinks in a long counter. Bathroom stalls were at the back of the room.

Mike switched his gun to his left hand so he could pull a curtain back with his right. The first stall contained the crumpled body of another victim. He kept his eyes on the room as he checked for a pulse, but she was dead. Mike stood and moved carefully out of the shower stall and headed for the next one.

One by one, he pulled the curtains back, only to find the stalls were empty. Bobby was now at the entrance to the room. He saw Mike moving, and saw the corpse lying exposed in the first shower stall. He stepped in slowly, watching Mike's back.

Before his hand could close on the next shower curtain, it wrapped around him and he found himself careening toward the sinks, where he bonked his head and landed in a heap on the floor.

Bobby, shouting, holstered his gun and rammed the perp in the shoulder before he could bring the razor knife down on his partner. He pinned the man against the counter with his hips, holding the man's left hand straight in a lock. Bobby pulled slowly at the arm until the knife dropped from his hands. Then he knocked it away with his foot and roughly cuffed the man's hands behind his back. "Clear!" He shouted. He held the suspect still with two firm hands on his upper arms. "Logan?"

Mike groaned, "yeah," as he started to free himself from the twisted shower curtain. Aiden and his men came in and while one man took charge of the suspect from Bobby, another tended to Logan, who was retching on the floor. Aiden was checking the woman's body for a pulse.

Bobby pulled out his phone, explained the situation and the location, then went to Mike and crouched down.

"How many fingers?" Aiden's man was asking.

"Three," Mike grunted. He was wrong. The man had held up two. Bobby looked at the man, then went back over to the suspect and tilted his head until the perp looked him in the eye.

"What's your name?" Bobby asked.

The man's eyes flitted back and forth. Deciding it was a safe question, he spoke. "Cameron. Cameron Sturbridge."

Bobby's face grew determined. "Cameron Sturbridge, you are under arrest for assault and battery of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent…"

The helicopters landed, and as Aiden's men helped Mike get in one, a fresh group of uniformed officers came in. Bobby led Sturbridge out and handed him over to another cop to seat him safely in the back. Bobby was told to sit up front, so he did. He put on headphones and buckled into the seat. Within the first five minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

"Eames," Alex said into the phone. "Hi, Captain."

"The roads are a mess. I don't want you coming in. Have you seen the news?"

"About the interstate? Yeah."

"No, about the truck stop killer. Goren and Logan got him."

"Good."

"They're being flown into the city now. I'm going to take it off Bobby's hands as soon as he arrives."

"He won't like that."

"I know."

* * *

Bobby scrubbed his face with his hands and was grateful when the icy wind slapped him in the face. He was instantly alert. He followed the officers and Sturbridge into the building and went to his Captain's office while Sturbridge was being booked.

"You're dead on your feet, Goren."

"It was a long night," Bobby agreed. "I arrested him for assault and battery on Logan. I didn't have strong enough evidence to pin the murders on him. The dots aren't connected yet."

"Once CSU is done at the truck stop, we'll have it."

Bobby nodded.

"I'll take it from here. Ferguson will drive you home."

"Sir? I—"

"Do me a favor, Goren, and don't protest. Eames has the day off, she's waiting for you. Go home."

* * *

Logan yanked out the IV line and got up, swaying slightly. He gripped the pole the IV bag was hanging from and waited out a wave of nausea. "You," he grunted at the female officer by the door. "I need a ride home."

She looked concerned as she and her partner walked him to the patrol car. He climbed into the back and, eyes closed, ran his hand through his hair, the hospital bracelets scraping against his cheeks. The two uniforms got into the front seat.

"Where to?" she asked.

Mike rattled off his address, and was very quiet as the car started to move. The city streets were icy, but crews had been out working all night, and with careful driving they were passable.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," her partner said. "Look at him."

"Do me a favor and stop your jabbering," Mike complained from the back.

Mike didn't complain when the same officer gripped his arm as he walked him to the door of the building. He needed the support. He didn't bother with his key, just rang the buzzer on the intercom.

"Yeah?" Carolyn's voice said. She'd been waiting ever since she'd gotten the call an hour ago.

"It's me."

She pushed the button that unlocked the front door and the officer escorted him all the way to his apartment door, where he rang the bell. As Carolyn helped Mike inside, the uniform said, "Feel better, Detective," and left.

* * *

Goren shoved his weariness aside long enough to get a meaningful kiss from his wife. Then he went straight to bed.


	51. lunch surprise

A/N I know, I know, they had their guns out and why didn't they just shoot him? Well, I don't think cops ever really want to shoot people. And in Bobby's case, I think he just prefers to tackle people anyway.

Chapter 51

They checked in with the Captain first thing. He introduced them to the guest sitting in his office, a Sheriff from Connecticut who had also been after the truck stop killer.

"Good work, boys, all the dots connected, and he's going down for every murder." Goren and Logan smiled politely. Ross looked at Logan. "You okay to be here?"

"Just a headache. I'm fine."

Bobby took Mike by the elbow. "I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks, Cap'n."

"I don't need a babysitter," Mike complained.

"Don't worry. I'll invite my girlfriend over and make out with her and let you stay up as late as you want."

Even Mike had to chuckle at that.

* * *

Carolyn's jaw was set as the entourage entered her small, but tidy office. Jack McCoy sat down in front of her desk, while two of his assistants stood nearby.

"How can I help you, Mr. McCoy?" She said, not even bothering to look up from the report she was reading.

Jack smiled. His voice was as unreliable as ever. "We need the results on that DNA."

"And I told your people yesterday we would have it for you this morning." She smiled at him. "I guess you didn't get the memo."

Jack's eyes sparkled. Even though he was now District Attorney, relegated to decision making and delegating, he loved a good argument. Especially one dripping with sarcasm. "Great! We'll just take it back with us," he said, giving her the charming smile he used to flash at women in the jury box.

Carolyn sighed. Stepping forward, she stopped to glare at his two assistants. "Excuse me," she said quietly. She walked past them and into the lab. She returned a few minutes later with the reports in her hand. She stapled them and handed them directly to Jack, purposely dodging the hand of his assistant.

"Mr. McCoy," she smiled at him, "My staff is the best. Next time, if you're coming to visit, just bring lunch and we'll celebrate how good they are."

The three filed out of the room. McCoy stepped back inside the threshold and called to her. "Nice work, Barek. It's good to know you can't be shaken." He winked at her.

She held her tongue until he was gone and shut the door securely before she breathed, "Stay the fuck away from my office, McCoy." Suddenly thirsty, she reeled around and found the small, soft cooler she brought her lunch in. Carolyn set it on her desk and zipped the top open. Her anger was gone as soon as she saw the tiny box sitting there, just centered between her sandwich and her drink.

She smiled and picked up the box in her hand. He must have put it there when she was putting on her earrings. She lifted the top open and raised her hand to her lips when she saw the bright sparkle of the diamond ring.

* * *

Logan's phone vibrated itself right off the table top and fell on the floor. He bent over to pick it up a little too quickly and stood holding his head in his hands, his eyes tightly closed. Goren pried the phone out of his fingers and answered it for him before it went to voicemail.

"Hi Carolyn," Bobby said. "He-he'll be right back," he lied, as he watched Logan struggling to get past the little episode he was having. "Oh, fine. You know, headache and all, but he's okay."

Logan held out his hand for the phone. "Oh, here he is," he said and handed it over. Bobby returned to his paperwork.

"Hi," Logan said, his eyes still closed. He managed a smile. "I'm glad you like it." After a long pause, he said, "Okay, this Saturday? Sure." He hung up with a sick, but happy look on his face.

"What's Saturday?" Bobby asked.

"Engagement party. At her Mom's." Mike rubbed his aching head. "You and Alex should come."

"That's like an hour and a half away, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have to talk to Alex."

* * *

"Of course, we'll go, Bobby," Alex said.

"I just… it-it's a long way, a long time for you in the car, and-"

Alex smiled and patted him on the cheek. "I promise not to make you deliver our child. Okay?"

Bobby rubbed his hair with his hand.

"Oh, by the way, they changed my appointment from Monday to Tuesday. Can you come?"

"I'll come," he said. "What time?"

"2:00 p.m." Alex yawned and scratched her itchy belly. "You know what I need?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "A milkshake."

"It's subzero outside!"

She shrugged. "You don't have to," she said.

He was already pulling on his coat. "What flavor?"

"Vanilla." The kiss was wet, and sweet. She heard his footsteps disappear down the hall.

* * *

Bobby's mustang had an aversion to cold weather. It took him several minutes to get it started and warmed up enough to drive. He turned the fan on full blast, and the air that struck his face was almost too hot. He racked his brain, thinking where he could get her a decent milkshake at this time of night, in this kind of weather.

He finally remembered a place that served old-fashioned shakes made from hard ice cream. By the time he entered the restaurant, he was hot from the air in the car. He ordered one for Alex and another for himself.

He was almost home when the engine started acting up. Bobby coaxed it into a parking space a block from home, then set the shakes on the curb while he took a quick peek under the hood. He cursed and locked her up tight, then headed home, balancing the tray of shakes in front of him.

Alex grinned when she heard the doorbell. She peeked and opened the door quickly. Bobby's face was bright red, and he handed her the tray and sat down, still wearing his coat and hat.

"You got two? I thought you said it was too cold!"

"It is. You drink them both. One for you, and one for the baby. I'm gonna thaw out in the shower."


	52. Acceptance

Chapter 52

"I just want to say, to my sis," Everett Barek raised his champagne glass to his sister, "that it's about time!" Everyone laughed, then he grew serious. "No, really… I'm glad you've finally found someone that makes you happy. Mike, I can't tell you how precious she is to us. You take care of her."

The group applauded and Logan stole a kiss from Carolyn before disappearing from the dining room. After some prodding from Alex, Bobby wandered off after him.

The bedroom door was cracked, and Bobby could see Logan staring out the window at the snow. He knocked and stepped inside.

Logan laughed nervously. "I had to get out of there for a while."

Bobby nodded.

"Geez, Bobby. What am I doing here?" Mike sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. "Carolyn's family, they're nothing like mine."

Bobby nodded again and sat on the other side of the bed. "You love her."

"Yeah, of course I do."

Bobby shrugged. "Doesn't matter… what they think, what they say. You… and Carolyn. That matters." He clapped Mike's shoulder and stood in front of the window. "It's really coming down, now," Bobby said. "I better get Alex home."

Mike stood and followed Bobby back into the boisterous crowd in the dining room. Carolyn caught sight of them together and gave Alex a nod. Bobby waited impatiently while Alex said a round of leisurely goodbyes. Then he took her by the hand and supported her as they walked on the slush and ice outside to the waiting SUV.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon couldn't come fast enough. Alex was relying on Bobby more and more for help with even simple things, and he was worried about her continuing to work. She stayed at 1PP all day Tuesday, against his wishes. By 1:00, he was angry with her. He walked over to her desk and interrupted Andy mid-sentence.

"We've got to get going, if we're going to be on time," he said.

Andy smiled kindly, and Alex glared at him. She made an effort to continue the conversation, but Bobby cleared his throat loudly, interrupting them again. Finally, she got her purse and walked slowly with him to the elevators.

"You are the stubbornest man," Alex said.

"I'm stubborn?!" He asked, pointing to himself. "I can't even begin to respond to that."

"You're not right about everything, you know. I know my body. I know what I can do and can't do."

Bobby pointed to her feet. "Ankles. Swollen. You haven't been off your feet all day."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

He grumbled through gritted teeth. "I don't know why I'm mad about it, anyway. You're just making my point for me. The doctor will take one look and put you on bedrest."

Alex's chin jutted out slightly. She glared at him. "We'll just see about that."

Bobby offered her his arm as they walked, and she reluctantly took it.

* * *

They took her blood pressure and temp and then the doctor had her lie down so she could examine her. All of that took minutes.

"Okay, looks good," the Doctor said. "How are the half days going?"

"Fine," Alex said.

"Make arrangements to stay home. I don't want this baby coming sooner than expected. I'll leave the paperwork with the receptionist. When you schedule for next week, she'll give you everything you need."

Alex could feel his look of triumph. She avoided his eyes as the doctor left the room. Bobby picked up Alex's pile of clothing and set it on the exam table next to her. "You okay?" he asked.

This was not what she expected. Gloating, 'I told you so,' just plain happiness would not have surprised her. This did. She looked up quickly, and saw he meant it. She sighed. "Yeah. I guess."

He helped her with her clothes and walked her out of the room.

* * *

"My family can be overwhelming at times," Carolyn said to him, chasing a piece of broccoli across her plate.

"It's okay. I like them."

She looked up and caught him in his lie. "You are so full of shit!" She grinned, and finally, he did, too. "No man in his right mind could have 'liked' either one of my brothers the way they talked to you yesterday. They might as well have been flanking me, carrying guns."

She leaned forward and took his hand. "But they meant well. They just don't know how to turn off that protective big brother thing."

"I get that. Kind of like I can't turn off the protective boyfriend thing."

"They really are good guys, Mike. And in time, I'm sure they'll like you." She went back to concentrating on the food on her plate. "And it helps that Mom & Julie approve."

"And you."

Smile gave him a shy smile. "You're really romantic, you know that?"

"You're really beautiful," he countered. Mike paid the bill and took her home. They'd barely peeled their coats off when he had his hands on her hips and his lips against her mouth.

She moaned happily. Her hands ran up and down against his sides and she closed her eyes as she felt his tongue against hers.

Mike let go, backed up, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn't stand to be away from her, so he leaned in every few seconds and kissed her again. He felt Carolyn's hands helping him along. He tossed the button down shirt on the floor and she slipped her hands inside his t-shirt. He raised his arms and she slipped it over his head, dropping kisses against his chest.

Consumed by desire, he lifted the hem of her shirt free from the skirt she was wearing and his fingers brushed gently against her soft skin. He pushed her bra up and his warm hands cradled her breasts.

"Wait, wait a minute," she whispered. Mike let go and stood back. She turned around and held her hair up. "Take off my necklace?" she asked him. As he did, he smelled her hair. She dropped her blouse to the floor and he undid the bra hooks in front of him. Bending down, he kissed the smooth line from her shoulder to her neck, his hands slipping under her arms and back onto her soft breasts.

Carolyn raised her right hand and let it rest against the back of his neck. Slowly, she turned toward him, kissing his face until lips met against lips again. Her hand dropped and she turned to face him.

Mike put both hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply. As her hands stretched around and caressed his back, he found the zipper on the back of her skirt and pulled it down. The skirt fell easily to the floor.

She broke away from him and loosened his belt. Mike undid his pants and stepped out of them. He lifted Carolyn, and she straddled him as he carried her to the bedroom.


	53. Prickly

Chapter 53

The final articles of clothing were removed, and he climbed over her on the bed, his face full of desire. His lips moved from hers down to her breasts. She gasped and held his face against her as he sucked one tight nipple.

Their hips moved now, too, a rhythm developing that accompanied the movements of his tongue. Mike's hand ran the entire length of her, from breast to thigh, and as it moved back up, it veered inward, over the muscle and to the moist warmth between her legs.

Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers against her sensitive skin. Carolyns hands pressed hard, rubbing against the back of his shoulders. He let go her nipple and she pulled him into a deep and hungry kiss.

"Oh, God, I want you!" She said.

Mike smiled against her lips. His wet fingers slipped against her waist as he propped himself up on his hands. "You're beautiful," he said again, before he pushed her legs up, her thighs pressing against her breasts.

They sighed together as he slipped inside her, and her legs relaxed, slipping open, allowing him to press his chest against hers with every slow but powerful thrust.

As they moved faster, she chanted his name, over and over. Her voice strained and squeaked and tears slipped down her cheeks. At last, he moved so fast she couldn't keep up. She held on with all her might as he cried out with pleasure. Every muscle in his arms were tense as he came. She admired his strength, slid her hands against the rock-hard muscle.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking down at her. Lifting one hand to her cheek, he stroked her wet face. "You're crying." His voice was soothing and tender.

She chuckled. "It's good, good crying," she said. He lowered his body down and they shared a wet kiss.

* * *

"Promise me, Alex." Bobby had a determined look on his face.

Alex studied him carefully. That look, she dare not cross. "You're smothering, Bobby."

"And you're….prickly."  
His choice of words tickled her, and she smiled. "I'm prickly?"

"I could say anything, tell you the sun is shining, and you would prickle, say something sharp to start an argument."

"I'm not that bad."

The look on his face said she was.

Alex sat down heavily on the couch and scratched her itchy sides. "I guess I am."

Bobby sat down beside her, his eyes searching.

"You have to work. We don't have time for this." She said, resigning to wait until later to have the conversation.

"We have time," he said. Again, the determined look.

Tear fell as she spoke. "I'm just… so ready to have this baby, and then I think, God, then we're parents and then nothing will be the same and then I don't want to, and if I'm not working that's all I can think about all day long!"

Bobby rubbed his hand against hers, and against her forearm. He nodded. "Th-that's natural. You're uncomfortable…. Being this pregnant… you just want your body back." He didn't address her fears. He couldn't process that yet. He had assumed she didn't have any.

"Oh, Bobby, hold me!" she cried.

He scooted in closer and took her in his arms as she cried. He remembered a night not too long ago when she had consoled him. "W-we've got each other. We'll figure it out. Together." His lips pressed against the crown of her head.

Alex's sobs quieted. "You'll be late for work," she said, her hand against his tie.

There were tear-spots on his shirt, but he pulled his jacket and it mostly covered them. As Bobby stood, he looked her in the eyes again. "Your promise," he prodded.

Alex nodded.

"I'll call you later." Bobby kissed her and left, winter coat draped over the hand that held his binder.

* * *

"So how we gonna do this thing?" Mike asked, one arm under her head and the other resting on his chest.

Carolyn pulled the sheet up a little higher. "What thing?"

"Get married."

"Oh THAT thing." She turned to her side so she could look at him while she spoke, resting her head against the palm of his hand. "My family will want a church wedding."

"Oh."

"You okay with that?"

"I get to marry you. I'm okay with anything." He grinned. "I guess I better go to confession."

She laughed, and rolled on top of him. She teased him with a lustful kiss. "You and me both."

Mike grew serious again. "It takes a lot of planning, a big church wedding."

"I'll take care of it."

"Hey, isn't this my wedding too?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me plan it?"

"No, but I don't want to end up… wearing some ridiculous outfit or having to dance to some old beer-bellied 80's band that can't get a gig anywhere else."

She rolled back to his side and straightened the sheet. "I was thinking maybe overalls and a bluegrass band."

"Very funny."

"Okay, so I'll plan it, but I'll run everything by you before making any final decisions."

"Fair enough."

"But," she emphasized the word, and he made eye contact, "You have to be my errand boy. I can't do everything."

"Deal."

Carolyn looked at the clock, then rolled out of bed. "How about a shower? We're running a little late, anyway."

Grinning, Mike followed her to the bathroom.


	54. Stupid Genius

Chapter 54

He had a hunch, and he had to follow it. Bobby detoured into the bar on the way home, shaking off the cold from the frigid street. He took off his gloves and slipped them into his pocket as he made his way to a barstool.

"Scotch," he told the bartender.

By the time he got his hat in his pocket, the drink was in front of him. He took a drink, mostly for the false warmth it would bring. "You ever see Brad Loughton in here?" he asked the barkeep.

"That guy off tv? Yeah, he comes in on Thursdays. Well, he used to."

The talk show host's murder had been all over the news. Bobby flashed the bartender a look at his shield. "Who'd you see him with on Thursdays?"

As Bobby replaced his badge in his pocket, he listened. "Tall woman, kind of… auburn? Hair. Long, straight. She never wore it up. She was always playing with it, with her hands."

"Seem like they…" he shrugged, "you know?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He was always a gentleman with her, you know, pulling out her chair, taking her coat, that kind of thing. I never saw them kiss or anything, though."

Bobby probed him for anything else the man could remember, then finished off his drink. He raised his glass. "I'll have another," he said, dreading the cold wind on the street outside.

* * *

Logan's cell rang. He read the screen before he pushed the button. "Alex?"

"Hi Mike. Are you with Bobby?"

"No, we left work a couple of hours ago."

"I can't get hold of him."

"Are you all right?" Mike waved a hand in the air and Carolyn stepped closer to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… he's been very good about calling…"

"Look, don't worry. I'll track him down for you. Hey, Alex? I'll send Carolyn over. I think she needs help planning the wedding." He said goodbye and hung up, then he told Carolyn what was happening. As she pulled on her coat, he made a few more calls.

* * *

He spun his wedding band in circles around the base of his finger, looking carefully at the sheen of the gold. He saw the scratches, and turned it so they were on the palm side of his hand. It had become an unconscious habit in the last two months, turning his ring. Once it was in position, he tapped his hand against the counter, the ring earning another scuff.

The bartender refilled his glass without a word. Bobby drank it, absently thinking about the impending changes in his life. The bartender read his body language. "You got something on your mind other than the job."

Bobby smiled, but it was unconvincing. "Yeah. I'm gonna be a father!" he said, raising his glass in a toast.

"Congratulations."

"You got kids?"

Bartender nodded. "Three." He looked at Bobby knowingly. "Your first?"

Bobby nodded.

"Look. You just worry about fixing things. Keep the batteries up in all the little toys and baby-gadgets. Take pictures. A lot of pictures. Pretty soon, you won't be nervous about it anymore."

Bobby grinned. "Batteries. And pictures. That's it, is it?"

"Worked for me, every time." He dug his wallet out and showed Bobby a family picture.

Bobby relaxed then, and his smile was genuine. "That's a nice family you got there." He bumped the stool next to him, and his binder and folded coat fell off and landed on the floor. Bobby took a drink, set his glass down, and bent over to retrieve his things. His phone was ringing.

He answered. "Goren," he slurred.

"Where the hell are you, Bobby?" Mike sounded annoyed.

"Oh… I, uh…" he looked around, then rattled off the address of the bar.

Now Mike was more annoyed. "You're working the case without me?"

"Nah, I was… well, I did ask a few questions… but… I'm not working anymore."

"Stay put. I'll be there in 10."

* * *

Carolyn's wedding plans did the trick. Alex was having fun looking through the bridal magazines and discussing ideas with her. In the back of her mind, she still worried, but at least she had a solid distraction.

"I don't know if I want to have it at Mom's church, or somewhere in the city." Carolyn grabbed her cup of tea, and blew on it to cool it off before taking a sip. "I mean, it would be easier on the rest of my family to have it out there, but… Mike's going to be uncomfortable enough, and maybe it would be easier on him to… have it on our own turf, so to speak."

Alex's lips curled. "I think Mike won't give a rat's ass where you have it. You could get married at the precinct, and he would be fine with it."

Carolyn nodded. "Maybe you're right. I guess Mom's church, then."

"Have you looked at dresses yet?"

"Not yet. But I saw this one," Carolyn grabbed a magazine off the coffee table, "and it looks like something I would like." She found the page and showed it to Alex, who grinned her approval.

* * *

Mike came in and sat down beside Bobby, who seemed to have figured out that he'd lost track of time. "Coke," Mike told the bartender.

Bobby was digging his wallet out of his pocket. "I didn't know it was late," he said.

"Well, take your time, you're staying here for at least another five minutes."

Bobby set his wallet down on the bar and looked over at Mike.

He drank some of the coke and then turned to his partner. "I'd like to take a poke at you right now."

"Yeah, you're mad I came here without you, I know."

"You know, for a Goddamn genius you're pretty stupid sometimes." Mike stared him down. "I don't like it when Alex has to call me because she can't find you." He flexed his fingers in front of him on top of the bar. "And what if you found something here you weren't expecting, Goren? You got a kid coming, you can't be going off on your own anymore."

"Alex called you?" Bobby asked, now realizing how badly he'd screwed up. He retrieved his phone and looked at the missed calls. "Shit."

"Shit's right. Now pay the bill and let's get out of here."


	55. Life Coaching

Chapter 55

Bobby momentarily escaped facing the music by heading straight for the bathroom. Mike stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. Alex was angry, and her eyes searched Mike's for an explanation.

Mike gave her none. He cleared his throat and said, "We'd better head home," to Carolyn. On cue, Carolyn stood, gathering her things into a neat pile. She gave Alex a quick hug and thanked her for the help. In a flash, they were out the door.

Alex waited a few minutes, fuming. Then she walked back to the bedroom, where she found him leaning against the rails of the crib, staring at the empty mattress there. He turned to her when her heard her steps.

"I screwed up," he said.

She nodded, the anger clearly written on her face. "Yeah."

"I followed my nose, got what I needed from the bar, then I decided… to… have a drink. And I guess I lost track of time. The phone… was in my coat… I couldn't hear it." He smoothed one hand along the teething cover on the bedrail. "Alex?"

She sat down on the bed. "Yeah."

He turned and their eyes met. He stammered, starting one way, then abandoning his sentence for an entirely different one. "We're…" He gestured to the empty crib. "It's…well, soon."

Alex was still angry, but she could see what he was going through. She thought long and hard, and made a decision to let it go. "Bobby."

He came over and she felt the mattress bounce when he sat next to her. She put his hand on her huge belly, and on cue the baby moved. He let his hand follow it, flattening his palm in different places. Almost instantly, his fears were replaced by wonder and awe. He chuckled, and looked at her with excited eyes.

Alex leaned against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Get some sleep," she said. "We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

"So I'm reviewing the LUDS," Mike said to Goren when he showed up the next morning, "And I find this one number pops up every Tuesday night." He passed the paper to his partner.

Bobby smiled. "How much you wanna bet this has something to do with a woman with Auburn hair?" He filled Mike in on the information gleaned from the bartender.

Mike grinned. "I'll look it up."

"Logan… uhm… sorry…. About last night."

"Forget about it."

* * *

Carolyn read her mail and sighed. She picked up the phone. "Jack McCoy, please… Carolyn Barek."

After a moment, she was transferred. He sounded pleased to hear from her. "Carolyn!"

"Hello, Mr. McCoy. I got a little present when I came in the office this morning. Why the hell do you need me on the stand?"

"Well, Carolyn, we needed an expert, and you're the best."

"So that little visit the other day… was just a test?"

"You passed with flying colors."

"Great."

"I'll get you in and out as quick as I can. Carver will be in touch."

She hung up the phone, stared at the summons, and shook her head. "Great."

* * *

"She's a life coach," Bobby said, showing Mike the information he'd printed off a few minutes earlier. "She was coaching him?"

"That would explain regular Thursday night meetings." Logan smiled and looked over at his partner. "I think you could use some coaching, Goren. You really should have moved up the ladder by now."

Bobby grinned. "Maybe you should talk to her. She might keep you from starting feuds with FDNY in your spare time."

"I'll flip you for it," Logan said, pulling a quarter out of his pocket.

* * *

"Hi, Dad," Alex said, as she stepped back away from the door and let him in. He hugged her first, then took off his coat. "I'll get that for you," she said.

"All right, but then you get off your feet."

Alex bit her tongue. She hung his coat in the closet, came back in and sat down in Bobby's recliner. On her third try, she got it to elevate her feet. "I guess someone told you to come babysit," she complained.

"Someone has to." Looking around the apartment, he saw the chair in front of the kitchen cabinets, the items cleared from the topmost shelf. "Standing on chairs? Alexandra."

"I was very careful."

"You might have fallen."

"I stopped after the second time."

"You fell?!" He asked in alarm.

"No, just, lost my balance and teetered a little." She blushed. "My… center of gravity is a little… off."

There was a brief silence, and he looked at her, miserably pregnant now, stir-crazy from her limited freedom. "How's my girl?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, not wanting to show her Daddy her weakness.

"It won't be long, now," he commented. "You'll do just fine, Sweet Girl. And we will all love her to pieces." He watched his daughter smile and nod. He got to his feet. "I'm going to get something to drink. What can I get you?"

* * *

Bobby found a seat at the back of the restaurant, where he could see the whole room. He ordered lunch, and watched while Mike came in and waited by the door. The woman with the auburn hair came in, shook his hand, and they were seated on one side, near a window.

He ate slowly, checking the action at the table regularly. A flash of a familiar profile came through his peripheral vision. Carolyn. And she was with ADA Carver. Bobby got up quickly and strode over to greet them.

"He's undercover," he whispered to them both, "for the moment," he added, for Carolyn's benefit. Bobby made a good show of saying his goodbyes and went back to his perch.

Mike saw the exchange and locked eyes with Carolyn only briefly before turning his attention back to the woman he was with.

Carver sat down with Carolyn and ordered them both lunch. He got right down to business. "They're going to prod you about the rerun," he said.

"It was at your request!"

"It was for verification purposes only," he corrected her.

She nodded. The trick with being on the stand was to anticipate the questions you'd be asked, and their answers.

"They're going to want to say it was because you made a mistake the first time around."

"We didn't make a mistake, the machine malfunctioned."

Ron nodded. "The discrepancy was due to a malfunctioning piece of equipment, which was replaced prior to the rerun of the DNA evidence. Your team made no errors, and in fact should be commended for discovering the malfunction so quickly."

"So it's all about how I phrase it."

"Exactly." Carver's phone rang. After the call, he excused himself and left. Carolyn sat alone, finishing her meal and trying not to look in Mike's direction. She could pick out his voice from the murmur of the crowd, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Finally, she saw Bobby move in, and sit down with Mike. The woman had gone. As the partners spoke, another man sat down at the table across from her.

"Carolyn Barek!" He said.

It was only 1:30 in the afternoon, but he was already drunk. "Phillip," she replied.

"I haven't seen you in months! Why is that, hey?"

She shrugged. "I've been busy." She wished he would leave. She'd dated him briefly, before she'd reconnected with Mike. He was an ADA, still fairly green. She looked down at her plate and suddenly felt his hand over hers.

"I've missed you."

She stood to leave, collecting her purse. "Phil, I really don't—"

He was standing too, his martini-breath against her face. "You never gave me a chance," he said, twisting her arm slightly. She started to pull away, but Mike had already stepped between them and grabbed him by the lapels. Bobby followed Mike, close behind but hands off.

"Leave her alone," Logan snarled.

"I know you… you're that cop that's always giving my boss a headache." He looked down at Mike's hands on his jacket. "I'm sure McCoy will love to hear about this," he warned.

Mike let go, but his face was still set.

"Carolyn, let me get you out of here," Phil said, and reached for her again. Mike pushed him hard, but before he could throw a punch, Bobby held him back.

"Not worth it, Logan. Not worth it," he said quietly in Logan's ear. Mike backed down. Phil saw Carolyn take Mike by the hand, and slunk away.

The three sat down together at Carolyn's table. "He's an ADA," she explained. "We went out a couple of times."

Mike picked up her hand, the one that Phil had twisted. "You all right?"

Just as she was about to say yes, he touched a spot that was very sore. "Ow!" The two shared a glance.

"Go… get it looked at. Then when he files a complaint against Logan, there'll be something… tangible…to back up what he says." Bobby looked at Mike. "Go ahead. I'll go back to the office."


	56. The Furnace of Achievement

Chapter 56

Bobby was at his desk when Mike showed up. He tossed his coat over the back of the chair. "Just a sprained wrist," he said. "She got it wrapped and went back to work."

"Logan!" Ross called.

Mike stood, and Bobby followed.

"You don't have to," Mike began.

"I was there, too," said Bobby.

Ross frowned when he saw Goren was coming in, too. "I suppose you've got his back," he grumbled as he shut the door.

"I'll tell you what I saw," shrugged Bobby.

Mike told his story. Bobby told his. "He hurt her, Captain. She's got a sprained wrist," Mike said.

"All right. I'll call McCoy. But Logan, you better watch that temper of yours."

"Oh, don't worry, Captain," Bobby chimed in. "Logan's getting some life coaching. He'll be fine."

* * *

Mr. Eames got down off the chair and pushed it back under the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Dad," Alex said.

"You don't climb on any more chairs. Just call your old Dad, I'll come take care of it."

"All right."

John Eames looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. Bobby will be home soon?"

She nodded. "He should be."

"I'll head on home, then."

Alex retrieved his coat from the closet and waited while he put it on. "Liz wanted me to tell you to give her a call." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Darlin'."

"Love you, too, Dad."

She closed the door after him and went back to the recliner. Alex picked up the book she'd been trying to read, but found herself staring at the textured ceiling, wishing she could talk to her mom.

* * *

When Bobby came home, he was laden with two brightly colored gift bags.

"What is all this?" Alex asked.

"Uhm," he started, and held up a bright pink bag, "This one is from Rodgers." He held up the other one. "And this one is from me."

Alex sat on the couch and he put the bags in front of her. "Aw, that's too sweet. Elizabeth didn't have to do that!" She opened the bag and pulled out a huge pile of newborn and 1 mo size clothes. She showed Bobby her favorites, and he smiled.

"I… I wanted to make up for last night," he explained, handing her the other bag.

She opened it and found a small wooden carving of a family: a tall man, a shorter woman, and a baby laughing in their arms. It looked like the baby was trying to move from one parent to the other. Alex looked up at him. "Oh, Bobby, that's so sweet!"

"It's a reminder… as long as we're together, we're okay."

* * *

"You should keep that wrapped, you know."

Carolyn was pouring a cup of coffee with her left hand, holding the right close to her chest. "It bugs," she said.

"You're just going to hurt it worse."

"I'll be careful." She glared at him. "Besides, you're one to be giving me medical advice?"

Mike bit his lips. He knew she'd won, this time. He put his coffee cup on the counter in front of her. "I'll have some," he said. "When do you go to court?"

"This afternoon."

"You should wrap it, at least for that. Then the DA's office won't think we made it up." Mike dropped the Ace bandage into her lunchbox.

She rolled her eyes, but packed her lunch around the rolled-up bandage.

* * *

"Brad Loughton was in bad shape financially."

"And here I thought all those tv people were rich," Mike commented.

"In fact, his finances were so bad I had to send them down to Howie to go through them. He said he'd call by noon." Bobby took his mechanical pencil apart and concentrated while he refilled it with lead. "Looked to me like he used one credit card to pay off another, that kind of thing. But there was something strange about his investments."

"So Denise emailed me," Mike said, looking at his computer screen. He chuckled. "She gave me an inspirational quote. Listen: 'Goals are the fuel in the furnace of achievement,' Brian Tracy. Who the hell is Brian Tracy?"

Goren looked up. "Motivational speaker."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Some guy who's richer than you?"

Mike's sour expression made Bobby laugh. He flipped open his binder. "So, Denise Rauch and Brad Loughton have this coaching thing going on every Thursday for… looks like two months." He looked up at Mike. "I wonder when people decide life coaching isn't working?"

"It won't take two months for me."

"Yeah, but_ most_ people."

"I'll ask her next time we have a session."

"Anyway, two months, he's meeting with her. During that time, his job was stable, but he stopped getting these extra assignments: Personal Interest specials, Live feeds into the national news…"

"Maybe she told him to cut back?"

"Either that, or he wasn't being asked to do them any more." Bobby closed the binder and tucked it under his arm. "I'm gonna go watch tv."

Mike grabbed a couple of bags of pretzels out of his desk and jumped to his feet. "I'm in."

* * *

Liz and Alex arrived at the restaurant just in time for the lunch rush. There was already a line of people waiting to be seated. Although they'd only been out for an hour shopping, Alex looked uncomfortable.

Liz walked from the hostess station back to her sister. "20 minute wait. You okay?"

Alex sighed. "I'm hungry. By the time we go somewhere else, the lines will be longer."

"I'll ask for a chair for you."

"No, that's all right," Alex protested.

Her sister's expression said it all: _C'mon, Alex. Don't be stupid. You're almost in your ninth month._

A few minutes later, the manager brought a chair, and Alex sat at the end of the counter, where she could observe everyone coming and going from the bathrooms.

"Sorry," Liz said. "I should have gotten an earlier start."

"It's not your fault Nate had a meltdown."

"But I shouldn't baby him so much. I should have just let him cry." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "I'm gonna have a hell of a time when he starts kindergarten."

Alex smiled. "You still have some time, yet."

"Yes, you're right. That's it. Tough love, from now on, so the boy will be able to go to school without throwing a tantrum every day."

"I think you're doing fine, Liz." Alex laughed.

"You do?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. He's smart, and happy. I think you're a great mom."

Liz shook her head. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like it. There's just… no rule book, you know? And you can read all the parenting books in the world, and there's always something that comes up that throws you for a loop. Like the night he got the potty seat stuck around his neck."

The sisters shared a hearty laugh. "I so wish I had taken pictures before I got him out of that!" Liz cried.


	57. One step up and two steps back

Chapter 57

Bobby and Mike were glued to office chairs, leaning forward, watching tv in the AV room. Ross walked in. "Anything?" he asked.

Bobby spoke while Mike paused the machine. "Yeah. This guy was… was falling apart." He reached over and picked up another remote, one that matched the tv in front of Logan. Bobby turned it on and started playing the recording in that machine. "This was last September." The man on the screen appeared young, energetic, and happy as he delivered his introductory speech. Bobby looked over at Logan, who started the recording in the other tv while Bobby muted the sound of the first. "This was two weeks ago." It was the same man, but he was barely recognizable. His hair was gray and unkempt, his face drawn and worried. His energy level was low, and he would have been hard pressed to produce a smile."

"So maybe he was depressed?"

Mike looked at the Captain. "Maybe he had reason to be?"

Bobby opened his binder. "We know his finances were a problem. His investments were… all over the map."

"A diverse portfolio?"

"Yeah, but these were really all over the map," Mike said. "No real moneymakers, and a handful of obscure penny stocks that will never produce anything."

"He was a do-it-yourself-er?" Ross asked.

Bobby pulled out a paper and handed it to Ross. "I had Howie look into this. He had another portfolio, separate, under a false name. This one had nothing but breadwinners in it."

"But the guy had no money. He was falling apart," Mike added.

"Somebody else set up the second portfolio?"

"A puppet master." Bobby said. He looked at the tv in front of him again. "This guy, Brad… he'd lost his freedom. He was under somebody's thumb."

"Find out whose," Ross barked, then left the room.

Bobby turned to his partner. "Denise, you know, she could have…"

"I don't know, Bobby, she seemed pretty harmless to me."

Bobby gestured to the screen in front of him. "She certainly couldn't advertise him as a success story."

Mike stood. "I think we better look back at his drinking buddies again. I think one of those guys was pretty savvy with the stock market."

* * *

Liz watched Alex get settled into the chair and busied herself putting away the things they'd bought on their spree. Coming back out to the living room, she gasped. "Oh, Alex!"

Alex had kicked off her shoes and socks, and her feet were quite swollen. "It's nothing, Liz."

"Well, you just keep them up. I'll wait on you hand and foot. You thirsty? I'll get you something."

"There's some iced tea in the fridge—it's decaf," Alex said.

Liz brought her the drink and stood, looking around the apartment. "Where's all your stuff?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Baby stuff?"

"Well, the crib is in the bedroom, and we put the other stuff in the spare room."

Liz walked into the spare room and looked around. The floor was littered with bags and boxes of unopened, disassembled baby gear. She grabbed a large box and went back to the living room. "This will never work, you've got to get all this ready."

"I was planning to."

"Trust me, Alex, when you have the baby you'll both be so exhausted you won't want to try putting this stuff together. And God help you if you have to try to decipher the instructions. All you're gonna want to do is sleep, every chance you get."

She slid the infant papasan chair out of the box, along with its spare parts. She freed all the items from their plastic and Styrofoam packaging, then set to work assembling it.

"You have batteries?" she asked.

"Kitchen drawer," Alex said.

Liz left and came back moments later. She handed the batteries to Alex, along with the portion of the chair that housed them. "You take care of batteries, I'll take care of the rest," she said.

"I need the small screwdriver. All the tools are in the hall closet," she told her sister.

Liz retrieved the set of miniature screwdrivers and brought them back to Alex, who got busy with her task. It was nice to have something productive to do.

* * *

Goren and Logan were shown into a brightly lit, sparsely decorated office. The picture window proudly displayed a view of the office building across the street. Logan sat in the chair that was offered him, while Goren milled around in the background.

Logan saw that Loughton's friend was distracted by Goren. He turned his head and watched his partner for a moment, as he wiped the dust off a picture with his shirt sleeve. "He's a neat freak," Mike said, turning back to the resident of the office. "Mr. Fisk, we have a few questions for you about Brad Loughton."

"Oh, poor Brad," Fisk said sadly. His eyes snapped back to Goren, who was now holding a vase in his hands, inspecting it closely. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"You were close?"

"Inseparable. Since college. You guys any closer to…?"

Mike nodded. "We're working on it. Mr. Loughton had pretty poor luck with the stock market. He ever come to you for advice?"

"Brad couldn't wrap his head around stocks at all. I tried to explain the basics to him, I even tried to get him to sign on with me, just take care of it all for him, but he wouldn't hear of it. He bought that 'Penny stocks for Idiots' book, you know the one I mean? He insisted on doing it all himself. And he never told me, but I know he was losing his ass."

"Yeah, well… thing is, he was. Losing his ass. But then we did some digging, and we found this _other_ portfolio. And that one… was doing quite well."

"No shit. Well, good for him. Maybe his parents won't get saddled with all his debt, now that he's gone."

"You knew nothing about it?"

"Shit, no! I told you, when I tried to help, he wouldn't hear of it."

"So that 'Idiots' book must have done the job, then?"

"I resent your tone, Detective."

Goren stepped in front of Mike, holding a 5X7 picture in a frame out in front of him, where Fisk could see it. "W-uhm, where was this taken?"

Fisk was thrown off. He shook his head and babbled a moment. "Uhm, it… I think that was in the Catskills."

Bobby turned the picture, showed it to Mike, then looked at it once more himself. He smiled at Fisk. "Nice picture," he said, and walked over to replace it on the shelf.

"Well, I think we're about done here," Mike said, getting to his feet. "Mr. Fisk, we'll be in touch." He shook the man's hand, as did his partner, and then walked out.

In the elevator, they shared their impressions. "I think he's clean," Goren said. "He really didn't realize what you were after until you spelled it out for him."

"Yeah, if he was guilty, he would have been on the defensive the whole time," Logan agreed. He checked his watch. "Hey, I've gotta get going. You want me to drop you off?"

"At home," Bobby nodded.

* * *

Carolyn was a little buzzed. She downed one more shot, then reached for the cap to the bottle. It fell on the floor and rolled under the table. She got down on her hands and knees and started to search for it. Then Mike walked in. Carolyn raised her head and bumped it on the table with a yelp.

Mike walked in, and his face paled as he pieced the scene together. He saw the open bottle, saw the flush in her neck and cheeks as she got up off the floor.

"You're drinking?" He asked, his voice full of shock and anger.

"S-sorry, Mike. I was going to put everything away before you got home."

"Carolyn," he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "Why?"

She sighed and threw her hands up. "I… I had a rough day, okay. And just because you don't drink doesn't mean I can't ever—"

Mike wasn't sure what to do. Everything about this was so, so confusing. He turned abruptly, walked to the bedroom, and shut the door.

Carolyn squeezed the bottle cap in her hand until it left a ring on the inside of her palm. She tried to set it on the mouth of the bottle, but missed, twice. Finally, she picked up the bottle, took a swig, and then poured the rest down the drain.


	58. Making Up

Chapter 58

Everything Liz had helped Alex assemble, along with boxes stuffed full of packaging, were scattered on the living room floor. Bobby entered, almost tripped on the papasan chair, and his coat got snagged on the baby swing.

"What's all this?" He asked, checking to see if his sleeve was torn.

"Liz." She said.

"Liz." He repeated.

"She said we needed to get this stuff all together now, that we'll be too tired to do it later."

"Is there a reason we have to trip over it?"

"Because I'm trying to get the swelling down in my feet and legs, so I can't get up and clean it up."

He looked over at her, concerned. In a few steps, he was standing by the recliner, his hand gently massaging her feet.

"I'm fine. I guess the shopping trip was too much," Alex explained. "They look a lot better now than they did when we got home."

Bobby leaned over and kissed her on the lips, then he stripped out of his coat and suit jacket and went back to the closet to hang them up. He emerged from the bedroom in a pair of jeans and his black undershirt. Joining her in the living room, he stooped over and picked up three boxes of trash, setting them in a neat pile by the door. He pulled on a fleece jacket, grabbed his keys, and carried the three boxes out of the apartment. When he came back a few minutes later, he looked at his wife. "Where do you want this stuff?"

Alex directed him, and he arranged the items in the room. When he was finished, he yanked the pullover off and sat down on the couch. "It's really coming, isn't it?" he asked quietly, noticing how very different the room looked.

She held out her hand to him, and he stretched his left arm over the arm of the couch to take it. They shared a smile.

* * *

When Mike got up for work in the morning, the bed was empty. He went through the apartment, but she wasn't there. He saw the empty bottle in the sink, and mentally kicked himself. Worried, he found his cell phone and dialed her number. It went to voice mail. "Carolyn, it's me. I'm sorry. Give me a call."

With a weight on his heart, he took a shower and got dressed for work. His mind was reeling. She's said it had been a bad day. He remembered she was supposed to testify in court yesterday. That must have been it. He found her lunchbox, with the bandage rolled up inside, sitting on the counter beside the crumpled drugstore bag that had carried the whiskey home. Mike snatched it up, squeezed it into a tight ball, and threw it away, along with the empty bottle.

He picked up his phone again and dialed.

"Goren."

"Hey man, I'm gonna be a little late this morning."

"Okay. What's… uh…?"

"I… I just gotta check on something. I'll see you later," Mike said. He said goodbye and hung up. Then he bundled up in his winter coat, hat, and scarf and headed out.

* * *

He stood in the cold, alternately banging on the door and ringing the doorbell. There was no answer. Mike peeked in the window, but the place looked as barren as the last time he'd seen it. He walked back out to the street and headed for the subway.

Standing in the train car, he held the strap and swayed with the motion. When the doors hissed open, he stepped out and hurried up to the street. He checked in with security and pinned the visitor's badge to his jacket.

She was in her office. He stood by the door, watching her through the glass. She finished a phone conversation, glanced up, and saw him. Carolyn stood, and waved him in.

Mike shut the door behind him. He was relieved to find her, but afraid she wouldn't forgive him.

She felt the same. She walked over, nervously took him by the hand, and sat him in the chair in front of her desk. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have… you had every right to be angry."

"No, no! I'm the one who's sorry. Carolyn, I don't want anything to drive you away from me."

She squatted on the floor in front of the chair, holding both his hands, looking him square in the eye. "You didn't drive me away," she said. "I ran away. That's what the drinking was, too. I ran away from everything yesterday. I'm sorry, Mike."

He looked into her weary eyes, picked up one hand, and cupped her cheek with it. Leaning forward, he kissed her. He raised his other hand to her other cheek, and kissed her again. They stared into each other's eyes as she pulled him to his feet. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as they embraced.

* * *

Bobby was poring over a pile of reports when Mike walked in. When Mike spoke, he sounded much more like himself than he had on the phone. Bobby handed him a report. "I've been looking into Rauch again, digging deeper."

Mike took the report and sat in his chair to read it. He was having a hard time concentrating, but he muddled through it. "So you think it's her?" He asked his partner.

Goren shrugged. "Just shows she has the personality to do it. I'm not convinced either way yet." He observed the state of his partner, and made a mental note to watch out for him today.


	59. A little deeper

A/N Okay, so this one is short, but at least I can give you something without making you wait too long! Thanks so much for reading, and especially for the reviews!

Chapter 59

"Okay, I asked her for another session," Mike said.

"Lunch?" asked Bobby.

"No, I'm supposed to meet Carolyn." As he said it, she walked in, and found herself being greeted by several of her former coworkers. She made her way to Mike. "Hi Bobby. You ready?" She asked Mike.

Bobby waved his hand in the air and Mike looked back at Carolyn. "Yeah. Let's go." He put his coat on as they walked down the hall. Bobby kicked back in his chair, thought for a moment, and called Alex.

"Hi."

"Hey." Bobby bounced his pencil back and forth in his hand. "I just wanted to see… how you're doing."

"I've been a good girl," she said. "Liz is bringing Nate over for the afternoon."

"Good, good." He shifted in his chair. "I gotta go get some lunch," he announced.

"Out with Logan?"

"No, he just left with Carolyn. I think they had an argument."

"Oh, no. Well, at least they're together. Maybe they'll talk it out."

"Yeah."

"So where are you going? Fenucci's? Hot Dog stand?"

Bobby grinned. "It's 3 degrees outside, Eames. I think the street vendors are in hibernation."

"Oh yeah. I'm kind of sheltered in my little cocoon, here. Wishful thinking."

"I'm just going to go down to the cafeteria."

"Thanks for calling."

"I'll see you later."

* * *

They tucked their winter gear on the booth seats, near the wall. Carolyn set her purse on top of her coat. After they ordered, she reached out her hand and he took it.

"Tell me about it," Mike said.

Carolyn took a slow, deep breath, and looked around the room. "It was fine while Carver questioned me. He tossed out every question we thought anyone would want to hear, and I gave my answers. It seemed like I was done, and then at the last possible second they decided to redirect."

She paused and swallowed hard. "I… I did okay, I guess. I stayed calm and cool on the outside. But… I was shaking, and my legs felt wobbly… on the inside, I felt like I'd been shot full of holes. I barely made the walk from the stand back to my seat without falling."

"And then… I couldn't stop replaying the damn thing in my head." He could see the tension in her body. Mike slipped out of the booth and slid in beside her, putting an arm around her. She closed her eyes and reveled in his touch a moment, then continued. "I had to stop by the drugstore anyway, to get my pills. I walked past the liquor section, and I just thought a glass of whiskey would make me stop shaking. And I didn't want to go to a bar for it. I didn't want to be around people."

He tightened his arm around her, and she tilted her head and let it rest on his shoulder. "I thought I would just have one and put it away where it wouldn't tempt you." She looked down at her hands. "Only it took more than one to make the shaking stop. And then it was too late."

The food arrived, and the waiter slid the plates in front of them. "Next time," Mike said quietly, "can you talk to me, like this, instead?"

She closed her eyes and felt his arm tight around her shoulders, his lips against her temple. She nodded. He kissed her again.

* * *

Andy's temporary partner was out sick. She shuffled around the office, doing paperwork and making phone calls. As Bobby walked back in from lunch, she caught his attention.

"Goren! How's Alex?"

Bobby smiled and stopped at her desk to chat. "She's… bored, you know. But she's fine. And the baby, too."

"Just a few more weeks," Andy reminded him. "You must be getting excited."

"Sure." Goren looked around. "Where's your partner?"

"Walking Pneumonia. It'll probably be a week before he's back. Ross hasn't been giving me anything this week, just keeping me on paperwork."

"Well, uh, you could give us a hand, if you want."

Her eyes lit up. "Whattaya got?" She followed him to his desk and scooted and extra chair up beside him while he showed her everything they had so far.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, a computer screen was displaying an article about Detective Mike Logan. It clearly identified him as a career cop, and listed his achievements, as well as his censures. Hands moved against the keyboard, and another short article about his first bust in Major Case popped up.


	60. Headed for a Fall

Chapter 60

Now in her ninth month, everything about the OB/GYN visit was routine. Show up, check in, pee in a cup, wait for an indeterminate amount of time, watch Bobby grow more and more restless, go in the exam room, strip, lie on the exam bed covered with paper sheets, have a five minute visit with the doctor, dress, and go home.

Today was no different, really. It was a little cooler than usual, and Alex felt the goosebumps rising on her skin as she waited, nearly naked, for the doctor. Bobby stood, reading, and re-reading the medical posters and pamphlets in the exam room. Alex sighed.

He turned his observant eyes on her, and took off his suit coat. "You're cold," he said, draping his jacket over her upper body.

"Thanks. Bets on how long till she comes in?"

"5 minutes," he said quickly.

Alex heard footsteps outside. "One minute," she grinned, knowing he'd heard them as well.

They both greeted the doctor with larger than usual smiles. She got right to business, examined Alex, asked a few questions, looked at her chart. "All right, it's not happening yet. Go home and keep doing what you've been doing. I'll see you next week."

With that, she was gone in a flash. Bobby helped Alex up and into her clothes. He brushed his hand against her back as they headed back out to make another appointment.

* * *

After dropping Alex off at home and seeing her to the door, Bobby rushed to get back to work. He knew that Andy was covering for him, but he wanted to be there for his partner. The longer he thought about Denise Rauch, the more dangerous she became. She was certainly capable of murder. He came up from the subway and headed to the same bar where Mike had been coached by her before. It had been a cold day, and now that the sun was starting to go down, it was frigid.

As Bobby approached, he saw Mike and Denise head out of the bar and up the sidewalk ahead of him. He began to tail them. By the time he got to the entrance of the bar, Andy came out and gave him a subtle nod. He continued walking, and she spoke into the mic at her collar. "That was Goren. I'm backing off."

As he walked, Bobby unfastened two center buttons of his wool coat and transferred his gun from the inside pocket to the outside one for easier access. He buttoned back up, his left hand wrapped around the butt of his gun, ready to pull it if necessary.

Three blocks up, Denise and Mike ducked into an alley between two tall buildings, out of his line of sight. Goren ran until he got close to the alley, then carefully peeked around the corner. He donned his badge and drew his weapon.

Mike was pinned against the wall by a man with a gun. Denise was nowhere in sight. Goren saw Mike's eyes glance in his direction. Mike knew he had backup. Goren saw the other officers moving up the street, in response to whatever they'd heard on Mike's wire.

As the man turned Logan to the wall, Logan dropped and elbowed him hard just above the knee. Goren rushed in and held his weapon against the man's head. "Police! Drop it! Get on the ground!"

The man was terrified, and did exactly as he was told. Mike kicked the weapon away, out of his reach, and hung around long enough for Goren to start cuffing him. Then he took off running in the direction Denise had gone. Bobby cuffed the man, waited for the other officers to move in, then ran after Mike.

They jogged up and down the back alley, ducking into back doors, checking behind dumpsters, and glancing up the hanging fire escapes. At last, they walked back to the alley where the rest of the team was waiting.

The perp was on the ground, face against the cold concrete, shivering. He whined that he was cold. "You read him his rights yet?" Bobby asked. When the other officers said no, Bobby took the lead, arresting him for assaulting a police officer. Then he handed him to another man and said, "Put him in the car."

Mike was busy answering Andy and the others' questions. "She turned in here, and that guy was waiting. She took off that way, leaving him. I guess he was supposed to kill me. He couldn't look me in the eyes and do it, though, thank God for that."

Bobby clapped his gloved hand on Mike's shoulder and nodded toward the waiting cruisers in the street. "C'mon, let's go."

In the car, Bobby didn't speak. He wanted Mike to have a chance to calm down. He knew what it was like to have a gun held on you, and no matter how you seemed on the outside, it always shook you up on the inside. When the patrol officers up front tried to ask him about it, Bobby deflected them. "Look, guys, now's not the time," Bobby told them.

Back at 1PP, Mike took a well-needed break while Andy and Bobby put their heads together in the observation room. Soon the perp would be brought into interrogation. Captain Ross came in and joined them.

"Logan's okay. I just sent him to the showers. What's the game plan, here?"

"Rauch got away. We've gotta get something from this guy in order to catch her," said Andy.

"This guy's not a killer," Bobby said. "He was… coached… to be one. He couldn't shoot Mike when he was looking at him."

"He didn't resist at all once Bobby moved in. He's scared. She's using him."

"It's what she does," Bobby agreed.

Ross looked at his watch. "You better get something out of him fast. The longer it takes, the farther away she could be."

* * *

The hot water spilled over his shoulders, and Mike took a few deep breaths to let the tension go. He had to deal with this well, or Ross would send him to one of the department shrinks, and he hated that idea.

He turned toward the wall and put his right hand against the smooth tiles there. He leaned forward, feeling the water plastering his hair against his face. He watched it splash at his feet, then put his hands through his hair, smoothing it back. He turned back around and thought of Carolyn. She was the only shrink he needed.

The faucets screeched in protest when Mike turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, then wrapped it around his waist. He could already feel the bite in the cold air of the room. The showers were always colder than the rest of the office.

He dressed and combed his hair, then walked back out to his desk.

She answered on the first ring. "Mike?"

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. I just… had a close call."

"You want me to come in?"

"Nah. I just wanted to… hear your voice."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

* * *

"Well, Randy," Bobby said, "We know she was coaching you. You're in pretty deep now. She's a killer, trying to pin all of this on you."

"A killer?"

"You don't know, do you?" Andy said, leaning close to the man. "She's done this before, just like what she did to you."

"It's not your fault," Bobby offered. "She brainwashed you. You're not a killer. But look… what happened… in the alley…"

"I didn't hurt him!" Randy cried.

Bobby tilted his head and waited until the man looked at him. "Because… he… looked you in the eye, Randy. He… broke you out of the… trance she had you in."

"It's not your fault," Andy said, again giving the man a way out.

He looked back and forth, from one detective to the other. "I want a lawyer," he said, his voice quivering.

Bobby and Andy gathered up their things and stepped into the observation room. "Damn," Andy said under her breath.

"It's gonna be a long night," Bobby said.

Another detective popped his head in. "We executed the warrant at his apartment," he said, jerking a thumb in the man's direction. "You were right."

He handed a paper to Bobby, who read it quickly and looked over at Andy. "Brad Loughton's murder weapon. She's setting him up to take the fall."

Bobby's phone rang. He checked the screen and saw Liz's name. "Yeah," he said.

"Bobby, she will never ask you to, but I think you need to go home."

"What's wrong?"

"She fell."

"She- is the baby-?"  
"She's fine, but I know it shook her up. When I talked to her, I could hear it in her voice."

"All right, thanks, Liz."

He hung up and met Andy's questioning eyes. "She's all right, but she fell. I… I gotta go."

"I got this," Andy said.

"I'll go find Ross."

Ross told Bobby to take Logan home first, and to keep his phone handy, but let him go.

* * *

She was in bed, lying on her side towards the center, reading a book. He paused in the doorway and smiled at her. She closed her book and tilted her head in his direction.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Liz told you," she frowned. He nodded silently. "I got a bruise, over here, on my hip." She motioned to the area with her hand, and Bobby came across the room. He pulled the covers back and looked at it, then gently caressed her skin where it wasn't bruised.

"You want some ice or anything?"

"It's too late for that," she said. "I'm okay."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he kicked off his shoes, circled around, and got in bed with her, suit and tie and all. He listened to her story, about the fall and how she was so heavy she could hardly get up off the floor afterwards. "I guess when Liz called, I was still pretty… upset," she said.

He caressed her belly. "You're sure…" he began, but she interrupted.

"The baby's fine. I fell sideways. The baby probably thought she was on a carnival ride, that's all."

His eyes were soft and concerned. Alex reached out and grabbed the tie that had come out of the clip and was dangling in front of him. She tugged on it, and drew him in for a kiss. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered, and he brought his lips to hers again.


	61. Tender is the Night

Chapter 61

They lay in bed together, quietly talking. "I don't know," Mike said. "I don't know if he could have done it or not."

She placed her hand over his heart, feeling the gentle tickle of his chest hair against her skin. "Let just be thankful he didn't."

He stared into her eyes a moment, then looked up at the ceiling. "It's kind of… I mean… one little click, and that would have been it. And Rodgers would be checking me out, and Goren and Dawes… and then you… one little click."

"So let's celebrate," she said, simultaneously changing the subject and lightening his mood. She rubbed her palm smoothly against his skin.

Mike looked into her eyes again, and a tiny smile started at the corners of his mouth. He raised his own hand, pushing her hair away from her face. She eased down and their lips met. Mike felt her hand roaming over him, further down as her tongue dove further in. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and turned them both sideways. His hips pressed against her as he kissed the tender skin of her neck.

Carolyn sighed, her breath warm and wet against his ear. Turning his head, he teased her earlobes with his busy tongue, and she lightly brushed her fingertips up his back. His mouth found hers again, and the electricity of the kiss sent waves through their bodies.

Mike raised up on his arm and his eyes swept over the length of her. He settled his hands over the place where her breasts strained against the fabric of her nightgown. He paused at her nipples, and he looked into her eyes as his thumbs drew circles, slow and soft. She raised her hands over her head, smiling, and grasped the top of the headboard with her fingers. He smoothed the nightgown down, over her breasts, past her abdomen and her hips, until the fabric stopped at her toned upper thighs.

Just taking the very edge of the hem between his fingers, he brushed the back of his knuckles against her bare skin. It tickled, and she twitched. He grinned and slipped his hands underneath the gown, pushing it up far enough to reveal her panties. Leaning down over her, he gently took her panties between his teeth and pulled them slowly toward her feet. She cried out in happy surprise and raised her hips up so the underwear could move.

He gave up after a second try and hastily slipped them off her legs with one hand. Then he pushed her nightgown up and, sitting up, she pulled it off over her head. His hands moved over her ribs and slipped around behind her back. Mike could feel her breasts pressed against him in the embrace.

She dipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, assaulting him with accidental touches. He gasped and pulled away slightly, giving her hands easier access. She turned her hands over and cupped both palms around his length. Her fingertips sank gently against his testicles. Mike groaned and leaned into her hands.

Suddenly she removed them from his boxers. He had his underwear off so fast she barely blinked. He was a flurry of movement then, mouth against hers, one hand on her right breast and the other sneaking in between her legs while his cock bumped recklessly against her abdomen.

In a lustful fury, they vamped each other, filling the room with ragged breath and eager moans. He lost his balance and fell against the headboard, and before he could regain his control, she sank onto him.

And that was how they made love: half lying, half sitting, the bed bumping the wall rhythmically until he tensed and spilled over into her warmth.

* * *

Alex's pregnant belly was against his back, her arms folded against each other near her chin. Although he was awake, he lay perfectly still, feeling the warm contact and the gentle pressure of her breathing. He felt a flutter, and he smiled. He wasn't the only one awake at this hour. From the foggiest corner of his brain, a melody emerged. Bobby hummed softly, recalling a brief moment in time when he had felt safe, warm, and loved. He wanted his little girl to feel it, too.

* * *

Andy briefed Ross on everything from the events of the evening to the results of the apartment searches. As her monolog came to a close, she wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you get some shuteye? We'll take another crack at him in the morning, when he has his counsel present."

She nodded, and headed to the waiting bunk in the locker room.

* * *

Alex ate a hearty breakfast before walking slowly back to the bedroom to rouse Bobby. With the morning came some stiffness in her hip and she felt a little pain with every step. To her surprise, there was a slight pain in her ankle, as well. Pausing in the doorway, she watched him sleep.

He was mostly on his stomach now, though his left leg was bent and pulled up high enough to raise his hips slightly off the bed. She'd seen him get into that position many times, always with a quick adjustment to his package to maximize his comfort.

Alex waddled over to the bed, sat down beside him, and placed a gentle hand on his back. "Bobby," she said quietly. "Time to get up."

He sighed and stretched beneath her touch, and turned his head the other direction.

"Bobby, it's 6:00."

He raised one hand to his face and pressed it into his eye. Then he turned over and did the same with the other eye before sitting up. He blinked at her and smiled.

"Good morning," she grinned.

He touched her cheek, then her belly. "Morning," he said.

"Coffee's on," she told him.

He kissed her, then rolled off the opposite side of the bed and got to his feet. Stiffly, she stood and limped a couple of steps toward the door.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Alex shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm going to take it easy in the recliner." She waddled out of the room, taking her book with her.


	62. Interrogation

Chapter 62

Bobby was scribbling notes in his binder as Andy walked in. "We have to follow up on her client list," he told her.

She ran a hand through her short locks and nodded. "She's probably tucked away with one of them." She glanced at it, then held her hand to her mouth as she yawned. "How's Alex?"

"She's okay, thanks."

"Coffee?"

He shook his head, and Andy made her way to the coffee machine. While she was gone, Logan walked in and sat at his desk. Bobby showed him the client list and Mike nodded.

"I'll take care of Randy, you and Andy can follow up on these?" Goren asked him. In a quick glance, he sized up his partner's mental state. He seemed good… better.

"Yeah, all right." Mike lowered the paper and looked at Bobby a moment. "Alex?"  
Bobby nodded, and Mike smiled. He understood.

Andy returned, coffee in hand. "You ready to hit it?" Mike asked her, waving the client list in the air between them. She glanced back at Goren, then shrugged. "Sure," she said. "I'll get my coat."

* * *

Randy sat nervously beside his lawyer. "We want probation only, no time." She announced.

Bobby's eyes smiled, but he shrugged as he sat down and opened his binder in front of him on the table. "I can't make promises for the DA's office. I'm just a… cop… you know, not a decision maker."

"He says nothing otherwise."

Bobby nodded at them both and smiled. "Okay, all right… I'll make a few calls." He folded the binder closed and stepped out of the room. He turned the corner and entered the observation room, where Carver was waiting with his bleary-eyed Captain.

"He has no priors," Bobby told the ADA.

"All right. In regards to the attack on Logan. Go ahead with it," Carver said with his impeccable enunciation.

Bobby folded his arms around his precious binder and stared at the two in the interrogation room. Carver and the Captain watched Goren in silence, knowing that his wheels were turning. After a few minutes, he went back in and sat down, repeating the procedure of unpacking his binder.

"Good news," Bobby announced. "The DA's office has agreed."

The lawyer turned to her client and nodded at him.

"She told me… that he was trying to kill her. She didn't tell me he was a cop."

"How long have you been a client of Ms. Rauch's?" Bobby asked, his left wrist arched over the top of the paper as he wrote.

"8 months."

"And has she asked you to… to these kinds of jobs for her before?"

"N-no. She's never asked anything of me personally before."

"What kind of things did she teach you in your 'life coaching' sessions?"

"Well, that I make my own future. Not to blame anyone else for my failures. To figure out what I want, and go after it."

"And nothing about… loyalty?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. She said that's the way the business world works, and the ones who have the greatest success are the ones who remain loyal to those who gave them a step up."

Bobby nodded, listening. "So when she asked you to kill detective Logan-"

"I didn't hurt him," he told both Bobby and the lawyer.

Bobby nodded again. "But you were told to."

Randy nodded.

"You thought you were being loyal to her?"

"She said he was going to try and kill her. I felt like I had to help."

Bobby closed his binder and looked at Randy. "Where did she go? After you stepped in?"

"I-I don't know. She just told me to wait in the alley and that she would call me in a few days to let me know she's all right."

"You're aware we executed a search warrant at your apartment," he said.

"Yes."

"A crowbar was found there. It had Brad Loughton's blood on it."

"What?!" He squirmed and looked pleadingly at his lawyer.

"Are you bringing additional charges?" She asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I'm just… asking some questions," he said. Looking at Randy, he added, "Feel free to…. Run it by her before you answer anything."

Randy glanced at his counselor, and she nodded.

"Where were you…"

* * *

Behind the glass, Ross was talking to a uniformed officer while Carver listened intently. "Get down and check his personal effects, bring his cell phone up here." The officer nodded and left in a hurry. Ross turned back to watch the action inside the interrogation room.

* * *

Goren had gotten all he needed with regards to Loughton's murder. He reopened the binder, made a few more notes, then folded his hands on top of it. "Do you dabble in the stock market?"

The lawyer gave his approval, and Randy answered. "I've got, you know, a portfolio for retirement. That's all."

"You do it yourself, or they do it for you?"

"They do it for me. I just review the statements every quarter and give them a call if I think something looks funny."

The officer arrived with the cell phone. She handed it to Goren.

"This is… your cell," Goren said. He powered it up and looked at the screen. "No messages. Wanna see if you missed any calls for me?" He passed the phone to the man.

"N-no. no calls."

Bobby gathered up his binder and started for the door. He paused in the doorway. "Sit tight. We'll have you outta here soon."


	63. Under Arrest

Chapter 63

With this kind of task, it would be easy to let down your guard. Mike and Andy had already knocked off eleven of Rauch's clients. They'd been let in at each place, and had observed nothing suspicious. There were 14 stops still coming.

In the car, he studied the list and twisted in the seat to stretch his shoulders. With the possibility that Rauch was in hiding in one of these places, each stop was a potentially deadly one. He knew from the tightness of his muscles that he hadn't forgotten that. He glanced over at Andy. Her fingers seemed relaxed against the steering wheel, but he saw the tight lips and the stiff posture of her neck. She hadn't forgotten, either.

"I'm gonna call Ross," he said, and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. As expected, the Captain warned them about proper backup and offered to send two more detectives out to help. Mike checked the time. "It's not even 3:00 yet, Captain. If we're not making more headway by 5:00, I'll take you up on that." He hung up. "Cap'n's offering more help if we want it."

She shrugged. "A couple more pairs of legs wouldn't hurt."

"Shall I call him back?"

"Nah. I'm with you. Let's see how things pan out."

* * *

"No, honey, you're too big for the baby seat," Liz scolded as she picked up the papasan chair and lifted it high above her head. Nathan ran straight to the swing, next, and pushed it with his hands.

Before Liz could scold him again, Alex said, "It's all right. I doubt he'll hurt anything."

Liz walked the baby chair back to Alex's room and shut the door on it. When she returned, she saw her son had figured out how to make the swing play music. The lights flashed on and off in time with the melody. She sat down on the couch and looked at her sister. "And you swear you're all right?"

"I swear."

"You've got to be more careful. Your center of gravity is not where it used to be."

"Trust me, I've noticed," Alex said. "It wasn't any fun trying to get up off the floor, either."

"Have you and Bobby taken a birthing class?"

"No. I've been through it before, and he's read all about it. I guess we didn't think we'd need it."

"Bobby might. Remember how bad Terry was? And he even took the class with me!"

"Maybe I'll mention it to him," Alex lied. The last thing she needed to do was give Bobby more to worry about. She could imagine what he would be like:

_You're not breathing right, Alex. C'mon…_

_ Shall I rub your back? _

_Here, lean against me. No, not like that, that's not how we did it in class…_

… until she couldn't stand it anymore and she punched him in the jaw. No, taking a class was a bad idea. From a book, he had all the basics, but none of the false confidence a class would impart.

"Alex?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and apologized. "Just thinking," she grinned.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Oh, you know… we have a few possibilities."

"And?"

"And we don't want to share them."

"Well. Okay, then."

"Oh, don't take offense! Bobby and I want to choose the name, without being swayed one way or another by other people's opinions."

"Well, are suggestions all right?"

"Sure. Fire away."

"I was thinking about Katherine, you know that was Mom's middle name. And then maybe Rose for a middle name. What do you think?"

"I think I'll share it with Bobby." Alex smiled and was pleasant, but wouldn't give her sister the slightest clue if she liked it or not.

* * *

They called in their location and what kind of stop it was, then headed into the apartment building. As the elevator doors opened, Andy caught a flash of Auburn hair behind the burly man stepping in. Mike looked her in the eyes. The man was pushed forward and he stumbled, falling against the two detectives heavily. Mike pushed his way past and ran into the hall. He just saw the stairwell door closing.

"Stairs!" He shouted back at Dawes. He ran in, hand at the ready to pull his weapon. Mike paused and listened. He could hear some breathing, but it was impossible to tell if it was from above or below. He started upwards.

Dawes entered a few minutes later. She'd taken the time to cuff the man to the bar inside the elevator, in case he was an accessory to Rauch's crimes. She saw Mike a couple of flights up. He paused and signaled for her to check down. She started down the steps.

Suddenly, something hit her shoulder and she tumbled. Andy rolled to a stop at the next landing down and saw the red-haired woman entering the hall one floor above. Mike turned tail and raced back down. "Dawes?" He shouted to her.

"I'm fine. Sixth floor!" She shouted, painfully sitting up. She wrapped her fingers around her wrist.

Mike took off through the sixth floor door. She stood at the end of the hall. He drew his weapon and held it on her. Panting heavily from all the running, he walked carefully down the hall toward her. "Police," he said just loud enough for her to hear, but not to attract gawkers from the closed apartment doors. Finally, he was within arms reach. She glared at him. "Denise Rauch, you are under arrest for assault and battery of a police officer, and conspiracy to murder a police officer. You have the right to remain silent," he turned her around and cuffed her as he finished the Miranda rights. Mike phoned it in, and within a minute, a uniformed officer took her off his hands. "Take her in and book her," Mike said tiredly. He went to the stairwell and saw that Andy was in the care of an EMT. He came halfway down the steps and sat down.

She looked up at him. "My wrist," she explained. "Might be broken."

"You're gettin' a nice shiner on your face, there, too." On cue, the EMT gave her an ice pack to hold against it.

"You got her?"

"I got her. She can sit and wait until tomorrow for questioning. I'm gonna call it a day."

"Logan, have Bobby interview elevator guy. I don't know if he was harboring her or just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You got it. I'll call you later." He got to his feet and went back up to the sixth floor, entered the hall, and then rode the elevator downstairs. Outside, he saw that elevator guy was being placed in a squad car. Mike walked over and spoke to the officer driving, then found the car he and Dawes had been using, climbed in, and drove back to the office to fill in Ross and ask Bobby to take care of the rest.


	64. Romantic Dinner

Chapter 64

Sure enough, the wrist was broken. After no sleep the night before and the codeine in the pain medicine, Andy was starting to fade. Her head drooped in the car. Mike parked and nudged her elbow. "Dawes," he said softly. "You're home."

She forced herself awake, and he laughed at the stupid expression on her face. "I'll walk you up," he said. He climbed out and around the car and helped her get out.

At her apartment door, she turned towards him. "Thanks."

He tried to peek around her to see whatever he could that might reveal some of her secrets. He was a detective; curiosity came naturally. But she simply shut the door and that was it. Mike turned and walked back down to the car.

* * *

After interrogating the one who would now be forever known as "elevator guy," Bobby headed home. He stopped at the corner market and bought some fresh ingredients. He was going to cook a meal for his sweetie. On an impulse, he picked up a carton of chocolate fudge swirl ice cream for dessert.

She was in the recliner where he'd left her in the morning. It looked like she hadn't moved all day, though he knew that was impossible. Bobby set the groceries down and came back to give her a kiss. It was more than the usual kiss, and she perked up with interest.

"Wow! You must be up to something."

Bobby gave her a shy smile and headed for the kitchen, sticking one finger out in her direction. "Stay out of my kitchen," he warned.

Alex smiled and turned back to the bridal magazine she was perusing. She saw something she liked and called Carolyn. "Hey! Page 24. Yes, do you see that? I'm thinking they wouldn't be that hard to make."

Bobby heard her voice and peeked out at her from his kitchen. Her happiness was contagious. He turned back to the pasta, checked the water, and went to work slicing a zucchini.

"What? No, he just got home. I hadn't heard."

Bobby leaned out of the kitchen again and said loudly, "Dawes broke her wrist!"

"He just told me," Alex smiled. "I should call her. She is? Well, I'll leave her a message then. I don't want her to think I've forgotten about her." Alex ended one call and made another. She left a message on Andy's voicemail, then waddled to the kitchen.

"I forgot to mention it," he said.

"It's okay," she replied. She watched as he deftly threw together the pasta sauce, leaning against the counter. "Uh, I know I'm not allowed in your kitchen," she said, "but I am a little thirsty."

Again, he pointed the warning finger in her direction. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Some of that cranberry juice?"

With a flourish, he grabbed a glass and filled it with juice. Before he let go, he kissed her deeply again, leaving Alex with another smile. She turned and went back to the chair. Bobby noticed her gait was much smoother than in the morning, and he smiled at this detail.

He paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room so he could talk with her. Bobby filled her in on the case, and the story behind Andy's broken wrist. "What did you do today?"

"Well, it was exciting around here, too. Lance and Chase are both in love with Stormy, but Stormy is having Michael's baby. And Carmen is turning into a werewolf, but she doesn't know it yet."

"Soaps? Really?"

Alex smiled. "You knew right away! Busted!"

"I watched them when I was in the hospital that time. Sounds like the same storyline as then, except it's all happening to different people. But it's still Michael's baby."

"It's always Michael's baby!" Alex laughed. "I've been watching that one on and off since I was 12."

He dashed back into the kitchen and worked some more. "Dinner's ready," Bobby called.

He set the plates on the table as she came in. Her eyes lit up when she saw the food. "Oh, Bobby, this looks great!"

"Nothing but the best for my girls," he said, and held the chair for her as she sat down.

Alex stuck her fingers inside his belt and pulled him close to her. He bent down, and she kissed him this time, lingering there as long as she could.

They shared a meaningful gaze, then Bobby stepped back, straightening up. "God, Alex, you're turning me on!"

"Bobby, I'm as big as a house," she said, dismissing his words.

He squatted beside her and ran his hands up her legs, over her belly, and traced the curved of her swollen breasts. "Hot house, maybe," he said, eyeing her with desire. He moved his hands up, cupped her face, and kissed her again, teasing her with his tongue.

Her stomach growled, and they stopped, laughing. "You're right. Wouldn't want to waste this dinner," he said, and went to his seat at the table.


	65. Inner Thoughts

Chapter 65

There were days when Bobby felt like his old self. He would get lost in his work, his mind on overload, and not even notice something as obvious as the billboard on the side of a bus. Then there were other days when he felt inside out, like everything about his life was foreign to him. Those were the toughest days, the days when he was consumed by doubts and fears, the days when he felt like he was a very bad actor in a very popular drama. He would worry constantly that he would be found out, and he would be sent into an oblivion somewhere he more rightly belonged, but would lose everything he cared about in the process.

And then Bobby would wonder if that was how his mother had felt…when she went to Carmel Ridge. The relief of all the stress that comes from responsibility, but the pain of knowing you'd been found out. And the fear of losing the people you love. She'd lost Frank, but that was his own doing. She coped by fantasizing that he had turned out to be everything she'd ever hoped and dreamed. Bobby had suffered the remarks, the jabs. Had he proven to her that she hadn't lost his love? He hoped so.

All those thoughts would lead him to wonder if he wasn't in the earlier stages of schizophrenia. He knew what all the literature said, he knew it was unlikely. He also knew there were always exceptions to the rule. Aberrations. And if anyone could be an aberration, it would be him. Then Alex would coax him out of it.

Alex was the only one who could bring him out of it. She was the only person who had _ever_ been able to bring him out of it. She didn't do it with words, really. It was just her… presence. "Let's walk," she'd say; or "Sit with me." And within a span of an hour or two, he would feel… grounded. And all the worries and fears would tug at him, like a child bending the wispy limb of a tree, but rooted so, he wouldn't budge. When he realized Alex was beside him, he could swat away the worries and fears like troublesome flies.

Then there were days like today, when he saw her, or thought of her, and his heart swelled with love. He wanted to give her the world. He wanted to worship her, to admire her every trait like he admired the priceless artwork of the masters. He wanted to touch her… everywhere… to fill her with pleasure like she'd never known before. He wanted to hold her and shelter her from anything that might lurk in the night to disturb her peaceful bliss.

He didn't even notice the change in her size, except as a new and exciting way to love her even more. She was beautiful.

* * *

Dinner was eaten, and the leftovers put away. Alex went to the bedroom while Bobby cleaned the kitchen. She sat up against the headboard and rubbed her belly, wondering when and how this would all happen.

She heard him at the doorway, saw him observing her quietly, that same look in his eyes he'd had earlier in the evening. Caught in his observations, he smiled sheepishly and came in. He performed his usual ritual, stripping out of his work clothes and putting things away. Then he crawled into bed beside her and took her face in his hands. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her with a deeper passion than she remembered.

They hadn't made love in quite a while, not since before the truck stop killer, when she'd had those contractions. She'd tried to satisfy his needs in other ways, but the bigger she got, the less they played. Until now. Bobby's hands were on her breasts, and she could feel the tent in his shorts against her leg. She traced her hand down his side and touched him. He groaned.

"I want you, Alex." An urgent whisper in her ear.

She smiled.

He stopped momentarily. "But I don't want to… I can't." He sat back on his haunches and took a deep breath.

Alex gave him a snarky grin. "Looks to me like you can," she said, eyeing his boxers.

"But the baby-"

"Look, the doctor said it won't hurt. And actually, at this point, even if you did throw me into early labor, I wouldn't mind."

Tentatively, he reached out and teased her nipple with his fingers. She sat up, and he leaned in closer. Alex put her hands on his hips. He began kissing her then, first on her head, then down her temple to her cheek. He kissed her once on the mouth before diving against her neck. Her hands moved slowly against his skin and her eyes closed, enjoying the sweet sensations.

Alex hated to talk a lot during love-making, but she found it necessary to negotiate a position that would work. Before he entered her, he pressed his lips against the small of her back.

"Oh, God!" She gasped. It was like she'd never felt it before. Bobby took things slow, still fearful of the consequences. Alex didn't complain. It felt like heaven.

She tried to move with him, but found it impossible. So she lay still, her hand atop his, and lost herself in the moment.

His hands were on her pelvic bones, and one foot was flat against the mattress. Bobby heard her moans of pleasure, and he was lost in it, too. His mind formed words that never made it to his lips.

_Love you… anything you want… forever, Alex…_

At last, he came inside her, with a shudder and a sigh. He ran his palm along her side, from her shoulder all the way to her hip. He kissed her at random moments, in random places, muttering how beautiful she was.

Alex groped behind her until her hand fell against his again. She squeezed his hand and felt him snuggle against her. Closing her eyes, she said, "I love you," and drifted into sleep.


	66. Hate Crime

Chapter 66

Andy and Bobby had worked together to plan the interrogation, and before long, they had tricked Rauch into admitting just enough to reveal her guilt in Loughton's murder. They booked her and sent her on her way. Logan bought lunch for all of them.

A week later, the court arraigned Denise Rauch. She was to be held without bail, and all her assets were frozen. As the preparation for prosecution continued, it was discovered that she had accounts going using the money of several of her clients, unbeknownst to them.

With Alex's due date drawing closer, Mike suggested that they keep Andy and her partner in the loop as much as possible. No one wanted a killer to go free because of a hiccup on law enforcement's side of things. The new case was haunting. Someone was killing young gay men, but instead of the usual violence of hate crimes, the victims were revered, left arranged carefully for the public to find. Bobby welcomed Andy's input. This kind of thing was fascinating to him, a real puzzle to solve, but he couldn't afford to lose himself in his work right now. So he tried hard to run his ideas past Andy, hoping he could leave the work at the office.

It wasn't working, however. Bobby went home, and found himself consumed by the case. Alex understood. Just because she hadn't seen it recently didn't mean she'd forgotten. Gradually, the spare room was becoming a study. Bobby gathered his notes and thoughts in there, hanging things on the wall where a door could be shut on them. Bobby had always brought work home when he had a tough case, and this seemed a good way for him to continue to do that.

He wanted to shelter his child from it, though. So they put a locking knob on that door, and agreed it would be off-limits to their child.

It had a way of following him around. The only thing that would take his mind completely off it was sex, and they were doing that as often as they could now. Even his sleep was disturbed, and that was the thing that made Alex worry.

She wasn't sleeping more than a few hours at a time either. She was so uncomfortable that she often got up and slept on the recliner instead of the bed. She found the light creeping out from under the door of the spare room and knew he was working.

* * *

Logan's phone rang at 2:30. Reaching for it, he knocked it off the nightstand. He cussed and got up, then had to turn the light on to find the phone, causing Carolyn to cuss, as well.

He turned the light back off, and opened the phone. He saw the call had been from Goren. He dialed him right back.

"Goren."

"Hey, man, what's up?" Mike wasn't sure if this middle of the night call was work-related or baby-related.

"I do think it's a hate crime," Goren said. "A repressed homosexual, who hates homosexuals, who kills them, then indulges his own fantasies afterwards."

Mike rubbed his hand over his hair. "Does it matter?" He couldn't see the distinction. Killing was killing.

Bobby was silent for a moment. "Of course it matters!" He really had a much shorter fuse when he didn't sleep.

Mike tried to calm him. "Okay, okay… some of us aren't as adept at this as you are… walk me through it."

"He hates them because they are what he can't be. Only once they're dead, he doesn't have to hate them anymore."

"So that's why the post-mortem-"

"Yeah. Once they're dead, they're inanimate objects to him, like a doll or something. So he acts on all his urges and then is compassionate about leaving them."

"And this matters because-"

"He'll keep doing it. It's allowing him to let out all of his repressed sexuality. If he doesn't keep killing and then… all the rest… he won't be able to function."

"Function?"

"By all appearances, he's a normal guy. Steady job, probably even has a wife and kids."

"Now you're just guessing." Mike could entertain profiling to a point, but at 2:30 a.m. there was only so far he would go.

"The point is, he's like everyone else. He's not going to be easy to find."

"Okay, thanks Bobby. I'm going back to bed now."

"Uh… okay. See you tomorrow," he mumbled, then hung up. He'd forgotten the time. Bobby scratched the back of his neck and sat down in the office chair. He turned in a slow circle, trying to find a pattern that could help him predict the next victim.

* * *

"Bobby," she said. Her fingernails gently massaged his scalp.

He stirred and lifted his head from the desk. "Mmm... oh…"

"You fell asleep in here again. It's time to get up."

Bobby stretched and got to his feet. As he walked past, she kissed his jaw. He stopped, turned, and kissed her lips. "Sorry," he said.

"Get in the shower."

* * *

"Nah, he probably doesn't live there. He… wouldn't want to be associated with homosexuals."

"Okay, so, he's traveling to this neighborhood so no one he knows will recognize him there." Mike studied the map between them.

"So wherever he works, they won't frequent there, either," Andy piped in. "He works pretty far away." She ran her finger along the lines on the map. "Office, yes?" She looked for Bobby's opinion.

"I think so."

"So these areas are pretty barren. Here's where the offices start picking up again, here and here."

"He's not from Staten Island. Someone on the ferry would catch on. It's too regular."

Andy moved her hand back. "Okay, so here, or here."

Bobby drifted away and came back with the Subway schedule. "He's always here by, what'd we say? 7?" The others nodded, and Bobby showed them the schedule. "Only two trains between 5:30 and 7." They all looked relieved at that.


	67. Lucky Guess

Chapter 67

The afternoon found Goren and Logan in the neighborhood where all of the victims had been found. There were several gay bars, and they stopped by each one.

Bobby laid out pictures on the bar and Mike asked the questions. "Yeah. I saw him. And him, too." Seeing the man's hands shaking, Bobby quickly tucked the pictures away again. "It's so damn… scary, you know?" He asked the detectives, who nodded compassionately. "We just tell people not to walk around alone. No chance anybody will stay home. Then the terrorists win, you know?"

They thanked him and headed to the next bar, with much the same results. No, business was as busy as ever. The community would not be stopped by fear. Again, only a few of the victims had been to this bar.

At the third bar, the results were different. Every victim had been here, and one had been a regular. The bartender was beside himself. Bobby tucked the pictures away and zipped his binder shut. He checked the time. "We should get into position."

"I got this."

"Andy and I will check the tunnel."

Logan nodded. As Bobby left, he spoke to the bartender again. "Look, don't tell anyone who I am. I'm gonna hang around for a while, check out the crowd. You got any of that fake beer?"

The bartender nodded and poured his drink.

* * *

Really, they were both scanning the crowd based primarily hunches. All they knew for sure was that the killer was male. The rest was profiling speculation. Andy had a slightly different take on the killer than Bobby, so they were looking for two different people. At least they knew which bar he would head to. Bobby followed the first group up the stairs and stood on the cold street, looking disinterested but watching each person that headed the right direction. He walked after them down the sidewalk and called Logan. "First group's headed in, I'm looking at 5' 8", dark blue suit, light blue tie," he said, just before the first subway rider opened the door of the bar and entered.

Andy stayed behind to watch for stragglers. She called Logan with her own person of interest.

Logan hung up the phone and watched the door. He found both the men easily, and turned his body to have a better view of the room. Blue tie ordered a drink at the bar, while Andy's pick headed straight for the bathroom.

Bobby stepped past the door, then turned around and walked back to the subway. He was glad to step into the heated terminal. It was drafty, but much warmer than the bitter wind on the street. Andy handed him a cup of coffee. "You call your wife?"

"Oh, uh… thanks," he said. After a long sip of the coffee, he took out his cell and called her, walking away for privacy.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"It's gonna be a late night," he said.

"Okay. Be careful."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Goren hung up the phone and walked back, thanking Andy again for reminding him. By the time he finished his coffee, the second train was coming in. This time, he and Andy walked together, following the group to the bar. They entered and sat down together at a booth. Logan waited long enough to give the new group time to hit on him, but none of them did, so he finally picked up his drink and walked over to Goren and Dawes, joining them.

"My money's on Blue Tie," he said, "IF the guy's here tonight." Logan nodded in Blue Tie's direction. "First he hit on a couple of different people. Now he's been sticking to that guy over there for the last hour. They introduced themselves when he first sat down."

Both Goren and Dawes watched the interaction of the men at the bar. Bobby slid out of the seat and walked up, sitting on the opposite side of Blue Tie. He acted completely disinterested as he ordered a scotch.

"How's the arm?" Logan asked, nodding at her cast.

"Itchy," she said. The object of Blue Tie's interest got up and headed for the bathroom. Moments later, Goren waved his right hand behind his back. Logan went across the room and sat on the opposite side of Blue Tie.

"Drink," Goren said, and Logan pulled the glass closer to himself, out of Blue Tie's reach.

"What are you—"

Bobby showed him his shield. He got out his cuffs. "What's your name?"

"Martin. Martin Samuels," he stammered.

"Martin, you are under arrest for possession. You have the right to remain silent…"

Mike inspected the bottom of the glass, and saw the powdery residue that hadn't quite dissolved. When the patrol cars arrived, he got a sterile container for the liquid and a ziplock bag for the glass. He marked the bags carefully, then secured the evidence. Just before he followed Bobby and Andy outside, he leaned in to the bartender. "Don't let your guard down, yet, " he said.

* * *

The man didn't lawyer up right away, so Dawes and Goren worked on him for hours. Mike watched, alternately with one or the other of them. They had the right guy, even Mike had seen enough tells to know. His reaction to the crime scene photos was the most convincing.

At 9:15, Goren's cell rang. He stepped out of interrogation and answered it as he walked into observation. "How far apart?" Mike heard him say, and saw his friend pale. "I'll be right there." Goren looked at him, speechless. Mike patted him on the shoulder. "Go, go, go. Get out of here."

Bobby almost tripped in the doorway as he bolted out of the room, grabbed his coat, and headed home. Alex was waiting, her suitcase by the door, when he arrived. He could tell from the look on her face that she was hurting. He helped her get her coat on, grabbed the suitcase, and threw an arm around her as they headed toward the elevators.

The SUV was still warm from his drive home, and Goren was glad he'd gotten a fleet vehicle. He couldn't imagine trying to squeeze Alex into the mustang on a night like this. He heard her utter a throaty groan and glanced over at her as he pulled out into the street. Her eyes were closed, her face screwed up tight, and she had a death grip on the little handle on the ceiling beside the door.

He looked back at the road and jolted the car back into the center of the lane. "Just drive, Bobby," she ordered through gritted teeth. He heard her forcing her breath, and knew she was trying to breathe her way through the pain. He tried to concentrate on the road, but found himself glancing back at her frequently. Finally, the pain passed and he took her hand in his.

He pulled into the circle at the front of the hospital. It wasn't the ER, they'd been told not to go in that way for a childbirth. Bobby helped her out and into the building. They sat her in a wheelchair and he pushed her, following the nurse's instructions, to the birthing center.

Once in the labor room, she got up out of the chair and walked to the bed. She gripped the rail tightly and bent over as the next contraction hit. Bobby moved the chair out of the way and rubbed her back until this one eased.

"W-what can I do?" He asked her.

"Just… stay close," was all she said.


	68. Welcome

Chapter 68

Bobby had dealt with a lot of pain and suffering in his lifetime, but nothing had ever compared to this. It wasn't that she was in pain, it was because it was Alex. His Alex. By 4 in the morning, she was still not much further along than when they'd come in. He was afraid something was wrong. He held her through each contraction, he tried to give her water in between, and he tried to comfort her any way he could, but the truth was, Bobby was starting to fall apart. He was shaking, and he thought he might be sick.

He didn't understand why the nurse wanted him to leave the room. Knowing Liz was with her, he followed the nurse out, and angrily protested once they were in the hall. She bore the brunt of his tantrum, then handed him a bottle of water and a granola bar. "You have to take care of yourself, if you want to see this through with her," she said.

The thought of the food disgusted him, but he took a bite anyway, and drank half the bottle of water. Before he knew it, he'd eaten the whole bar. He went back into Alex's room and found that she was in the throes again. He petted her hair until it was over. She was in the bed now, with monitors over her and the baby. Each contraction was being recorded and displayed on a machine beside her.

Finally, her doctor came in and assessed the situation. "We can continue like this," she began, "but I'm afraid it will put the baby in distress. I think we should do a c-section."

Bobby and Alex shared a frantic glance.

"If we wait too long to make the decision, then you'll have to push through it naturally, which might not be the best thing for the baby." She stared at them.

Bobby turned to Alex, his face a worried mess.

She was exhausted. "C-section," she said, nodding.

"Okay," he cleared his throat, and looked back at the doctor. "C-section."

Liz kissed her sister and squeezed Bobby's hand and went out to share the latest with the rest of the Eames family.

They moved Alex to pre-op, and worked quickly to prepare her for surgery while they prepped Bobby on the rules for his participation. Finally, they moved her to the operating room, and transferred her to a table with her arms stretched out like she was being crucified.

A cloth curtain blocked Alex's view of her own body. She could see a large team of workers in the room, and Bobby's head towered over everyone. He looked silly wearing the space suit, she thought.

"You tell me right away if you think you're going to throw up," the anesthesiologist said.

Alex licked her dry lips and nodded. She tried to look forward, and saw the doctors and nurses coming closer. Bobby had been told to stand in the corner. His attention was scattered all over the room, and he seemed twitchy, unable to settle down.

"Can you feel this, Alex?" The doctor was asking.

"What?"

"Can you feel this?"

Alex could see the doctor's arm was moving, but she had no idea what she was talking about. "Don't feel…" she said.

Within minutes, in spite of the casual comments of the hospital staff, there was the sound of a baby crying. Alex wanted to look, but was retching into a basin the anesthesiologist held out for her.

She heard Bobby's voice asking about cutting the cord, then she managed to see him holding her until a nurse whisked her out of his arms.

"Wait, wait," Bobby called to the nurse. "Alex. She'll want to see."

The nurse paused and held the baby in front of Alex. She was so small, but she was beautiful. Weakly, Alex lifted a finger and stroked the baby's cheek.

* * *

In post-op, they cleaned the baby, warmed her, recorded her weight, length, and took her vitals. She was brought to Alex to nurse, and did a fairly good job of it. Bobby stayed close through it all. Alex heard some commotion at the doorway just before she fell hard into sleep.

* * *

Bobby was all smiles as he carried his tiny baby girl out to the waiting room to meet the rest of her family. Tears filled his eyes as he spoke her name for the first time. "Meet Sophia Katherine," he said, and held her far enough away from his body that they could all get a good look at her face. Cameras flashed.

John senior patted his back. Bobby and the baby were surrounded by loving voices, gentle touches, and a flurry of restrained excitement. Liz kissed him on the cheek, breaking him out of his trance.

"And Alex?" John asked.

"She's fine. She's resting." The baby started to fuss and cry. Bobby held her closer, and she nestled against his chest, making little grunting noises. "Uh… I should take her back… to her Mommy."

Cameras flashed again, and everyone said a personal goodbye to the baby, as if they wouldn't see her again within the next couple of hours. The nurse accompanied Bobby and his daughter back to the room Alex was in. She was sound asleep, but the nurse placed the baby on her chest. Bobby watched, fascinated, as she rooted, and then suckled. Alex's hands came up and she cradled the baby with her arms. She opened her eyes and watched.

Bobby stroked Alex's hair back, and kissed her forehead. He found the tears welling up again. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"She's beautiful," Alex whispered, stroking the little girl's nearly hairless head with her fingers.

"Just like her mom," he said.

"Okay, we're going to move you to your room, now," the nurse announced. She helped Alex cover up and placed the baby between her arm and her chest. Bobby was allowed to follow as they went through a back elevator up to the maternity ward, and into a regular room. The baby was placed in a clear plastic bassinet. He watched as they transferred Alex and all her post-surgery necessities to the bed in the room. Alex seemed to sleep through the whole procedure.

* * *

It seemed that every phone in 1PP rang simultaneously. Every detective, from Junior grade to Senior partner, and even their Captain, checked the text message and smiled. Logan and Dawes shared a quick hug, and then Mike called Carolyn, who had just gotten the text, as well.


	69. Angels

Chapter 69

By the time Mike and Carolyn got there, the Eames family had the run of the floor. The teenagers had done their visiting and were camped out in the waiting room with the tv and multiple outlets to charge their portable electronics. The adults were milling around in Alex's room, talking loudly back and forth and playing/caring for the baby every chance they got. When Alex breast-fed, the men scattered. When she was done, they all came back.

Alex drifted in and out, her exhaustion getting the best of her. All of Alex's family shouted their hellos to Mike and Carolyn, who stopped first to greet the baby, and then went to say hello to Alex. Mike kissed her cheek. "She's gorgeous, doll."

Alex smiled and squeezed Carolyn's hand. "Beautiful," Carolyn said. "What are you calling her? Sophia? Or Katherine?"

"Katie."

John senior took Mike aside and handed him a cigar. "You'll keep that for later."

Mike stuck it inside his breast pocket and nodded. "Maybe I'll have it with Bobby." Mike spun around, taking in all the people in the room. "Where is Bobby, anyway?" he asked.

Alex's sister's family moved away from the foot of the bed and pointed to the bench seat tucked into the wall. Bobby was curled up uncomfortably against the suitcase, sound asleep. They all shared a good laugh at his expense. "I hope somebody got a picture of that," Mike said.

Terry pulled out the camera and took a few, then took a few more of Alex, of Katie, and of everyone present. Ben, John's oldest, came in and took his father by the arm. John turned to the group. "The natives are hungry. I think we're going to call it a night." He went over to Alex and gave her a kiss. "You did great, Sis. Say bye to Bobby for me. Call us if you need anything." John and Ben left, the teen giving his aunt an awkward wave. Liz followed, since she would have to retrieve Nate from Ben's sister, who was baby-sitting him.

Melissa gave Alex a hug and touched the baby as she walked out. When Liz returned, she, Terry, and Nate said their goodbyes. Bobby woke up just in time to thank Liz for all her help. John senior kissed his little girl and gave Bobby a hug, and went with them.

Mike shook Bobby's hand and congratulated him, while Carolyn picked up the baby and comforted her. "Katie Goren," Mike said, folding his arms and watching Carolyn pace the room with her. Bobby couldn't take his eyes off his little girl.

"I think she's hungry," Alex said, and the men walked down the hall together. Carolyn stayed back, and handed the baby over to Alex, who was getting pretty good at breastfeeding already.

"That's amazing," Carolyn said, watching the baby eat. "Beautiful."

Alex said nothing, just held her little girl and admired her. After a few minutes, the baby fell asleep and Alex covered herself. "Tell the boys they can come back," Alex said.

Carolyn left the room. When the three returned, both Alex and the baby were sleeping. Bobby put his hand over Katie's tiny body.

"Well, we gotta go get dinner," Mike said.

"Thanks. Thanks for coming," Bobby said.

"Give Alex our best," Mike said, and they snuck out of the room, leaving the little family alone for the first time.

Bobby sank into the chair beside the bed, removing his hand only long enough to scoot in closer. As he watched them sleep, he made promises to each of them in his mind.

A nurse came in and changed Alex's IV and catheter bags. Then she checked her vitals and left. Alex awoke, and felt the tiny body warming her chest. She looked at the baby, then at Bobby. She smiled at him.

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips gentle and undemanding. The baby sighed, and it was Alex's turn to cry. Bobby brushed her tears away and touched his forehead to hers. As much as he wanted to hold her, his back started screaming in protest. He sat back in the chair, and noticed that look on her face. "Are you all right?"

"It just… hurts," she said.

He walked around to the other side of the bed. "You've got one of those morphine buttons." He took her hand and showed her where it was. "Just push it and you've got meds."

Alex pushed it, and Bobby picked up the baby and held her against his chest. He fixed the little stocking cap on her head and kissed her, while Alex dozed.

* * *

The next morning, at the nurse's suggestion, the baby was sent to the nursery for a while and Bobby and Alex slept in. Bobby had taken over the second patient bed and was finally resting. Alex was glad to hear his snores, even if they had woken her up a few times. The nurses woke her now to remove the IV and the catheter. Then the baby was brought in to nurse. Alex almost drifted off while she fed her, but she forced herself to stay awake, afraid the baby might fall if she slept. Finally, she felt the nurse take the baby back to the bassinet, and she fell into a sound sleep again.

Bobby was up when Liz and John senior arrived. He sported a two day growth on his chin and his hair was as mussed as his clothes.

"Mornin', son," John said. "How's my girl?"

"Sleeping," Goren answered.

John paused to play with the baby, then stood by Alex and studied her carefully. "Did you get any rest last night?"

"Maybe a few hours, I don't know," Bobby said.

"When will you go home?" Liz asked.

"We're waiting to hear, but the nurses all say that things look good. Maybe tomorrow."

The baby cried, and Liz swiftly picked her up. "Why Sophia?" she asked.

"Uhm…" Bobby wasn't accustomed to talking about his family. He looked at the two of them. They were his family now. "It was my grandmother's name. She was the one who… took care of Frank and me when… when my mother was…"

"Oh, that's sweet!" Liz said, saving him from uttering that last word. "She must have been quite a lady." She smiled at Bobby, and he agreed. "She has two wonderful women she's named after. I wonder if they'll be her guardian angels?" She asked, looking over at her Dad.

"Without a doubt," he said, as he leaned in and kissed the baby.


	70. Trust

Chapter 70

Alex teetered behind the wheeled bassinet as she made her way down the corridor, with Bobby at her side. Her steps were measured and slow, and she was surprised at how difficult the simple act of walking could be. The baby slept in front of her, and kept her motivated to keep moving forward. The doctor said that walking would help her heal.

"Almost there," Bobby said softly. Ever aware, he had picked up on the minute signs of her fatigue and her pain. She maneuvered into the room and close to the bed before letting go the bassinet and lowering herself to sit on the edge of the mattress. He was focused on her now, and stood in front of her waiting for instructions on how he could help.

Alex knew if she wasn't careful, she could pull her stitches. She stretched out on her side, leaving Bobby to lift her feet from the floor and replace them on the mattress. He helped her remove her slippers and smoothed the sheet overtop of her. Alex took a deep breath. "I'm good. Thanks," she said, letting out a sigh.

He patted her hand, then sat in the visitor's chair and flipped the remote for the television. He found a basketball game, turned the sound down all the way, and settled in to watch it. When Katie fussed, he changed her diaper and then sat down again, holding her in his arms. "This is basketball," he whispered. "You might play it someday. It's a great game, a lot of fun."

He looked at his daughter's face, her little button nose, and he was suddenly struck with both excitement and fear. This tiny person was completely dependent on him. He had to teach her…everything; had to protect her… from everything. The sock-cover fell off her hand and she moved her hand to her cheek. He held his finger out and touched her hand, and soon she was gripping it tightly. In truth, she had wrapped her little hand around his heart.

* * *

John junior had gone down to help Bobby install the carseat. Alex was getting ready to take another walk, this time with her sister. Liz helped her up and over to the bassinet. Again, she leaned on it as she walked.

"You're looking better," Liz said.

"I'm ready to go home."

"One more night. You'll make it." They walked quietly down the hall. "Mel and I want to be able to help, at least until you're recovered."

"I'll have Bobby the first week."

"Okay, so we'll plan on coming when he goes back to work. Just keep us posted."

Alex knew better than to complain. They were family. It was what they did. When she'd given birth to Nate, Mel had stayed with Liz and Alex's mom had stayed with her. Thinking back on it now, without her mom… and Bobby… it would have been much, much harder.

The baby started to cry, and Liz scooped her into her arms. Alex turned and headed back to the room. "She's probably hungry," she explained.

Liz bounced her gently and tried to quiet her as they made their way back.

* * *

Mike and Carolyn stopped by again that evening, and found Bobby holding his daughter while Alex ate her hospital dinner. They stopped to admire the balloons, flowers, and cards that decorated the room. Mike picked up a scale model of a pink Cadillac and read the attached card. "Lewis," he said, smiling.

Carolyn read the card on a bunch of flowers. "Ross," she said.

As Mike read the messages on a bunch of balloons, Alex said between bites, "Deakins."

"Looks like the whole world knows," Mike commented.

"The collection was too much," Alex said to Mike.

"Well, you know, people wanted to do something," Mike said. "I mean, this is the first Major Case baby."

"It was too kind," Bobby said quietly. "Thank them all for us," he added.

Mike nodded. "You need anything?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Alex shook her head. "My family's got everything covered. We should go home sometime tomorrow. How are the wedding plans coming along?" She asked.

"We got the church booked. May 18th. It was as close to summer as we could get."

"Let's hope the weather's fine!" Alex said, happy for her friends.

Bobby could have held her all night, but he was getting hungry. He realized with Carolyn there, it was a good time for him to get dinner. He handed the baby to Carolyn, who was thrilled to hold her. Then he grabbed Mike by the arm. "We're gonna go get some grub," he told Alex, and they walked out together.

Sitting at a table over a sandwich wrapped in paper, Mike asked him, "How's it feel, Goren?"

Bobby's eyes sparkled. "I can't… it's great, fantastic… you know, surreal…" he rubbed his face with his hands and continued, "and I don't know… she's so tiny. So helpless, you know?"

"She's amazing," Mike said, and he meant it.

"Yeah. She is," Bobby agreed. "I never thought… I would… have any of this. Now, I don't know… how could I have never wanted it?"

"So… it's not so scary now."

Bobby took a bite of his sandwich and thought while he chewed. "You know, Katie is real. The fear… it's not real. It's just… random thoughts that come and go. My little girl, she's real, and she… trusts. That's it. She trusts that she will get what she needs. Alex and I… we have to honor that trust."

Mike nodded and smiled, but said nothing. They finished the meal in silence.


	71. Legacy

Chapter 71

"I've got something for you," Lewis said, pulling a large manila envelope out from under his coat. He handed it to Bobby, then shrugged his coat off.

Bobby rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned the envelope over in his hand. He set it on the arm of the couch. "You want a coffee?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, sure." As Bobby vanished into the kitchen, Lewis looked at the envelope. He thought the contents could really give Bobby some peace. He knew his friend, though, and he knew better than to rush it, or force it on him.

Bobby returned, handing him the coffee. Just as he started to sit down, the baby cried from the bedroom. He jogged back to the bedroom and returned minutes later with her in his arms. Bobby held her with one arm while he spread out a changing mat on the floor. He changed her diaper quickly, then handed her to Lewis, who held her willingly, though he wasn't quite sure what to do with her. Bobby tossed the dirty diaper in the kitchen trash, washed his hands, and returned. He took the now fussing Katie back, and she quieted almost immediately.

"Look at you," Lewis said. "First it's suits, and now this." He shook his head and smiled at Bobby. "Can you believe how much you've changed?"

Bobby just grinned, and opened the envelope with one hand. It was a series of notes and clippings about his mother's family. He read the first paragraph, then looked up at Lewis.

"You know I've been doing that genealogy stuff for a couple of years, now. When I heard… about the baby, I thought maybe you-"

"Thanks," Bobby interrupted. "Thanks, Lewis."

"Hey I don't want to push you to read it or anything, but there's a picture in there…" Lewis leaned in and took the papers from Bobby. He sorted through them, keeping the top pages face down on the coffee table. He showed Bobby an old picture of a relative in Italy. "Looks like you," Lewis said. "I couldn't believe it."

Bobby took the paper from his hand and studied it. It could easily have been a picture of him.

"He's your great uncle. I guess that explains where your height comes from."

"Height, weight, hair… I wonder what color his eyes were?" Bobby asked. "Wow."

Alex wandered out from the bedroom, wearing her robe over her nightgown. "Hi, Lewis."

"Alex." He stood and slipped his coat back on. "Hey, uh, I gotta get in to the shop. Uh, I've got the Mustang ready for you. She just couldn't handle that cold snap we had, that's all."

"Thanks, buddy."

"And I installed a carseat in the back. Just in case you want to… show Katie what a real car is like."

Bobby's grin widened. He stood up and gave his friend a hug, careful not to trap the baby between them. He thanked him again, and promised they would get together soon. Alex gave Lewis a friendly hug and Bobby showed him to the door.

"What's all this?" Alex asked, taking her daughter from him.

Bobby gathered up the documents into a neat pile. "Lewis… uh… he found some… information about my family."

* * *

Over the next few days, Bobby read and digested the information about his family. Although his mother's life had been difficult, some of his ancestors had done quite well. He learned that he had second and third cousins living in Italy still. He was proud to find that his great grandfather had been a decorated policeman.

He shared bits and pieces of the information with Alex. He got an extra copy of the picture of the man who looked so much like him, and Alex hung it on the fridge. She teased him about where he bought his clothes, or what happened to the little dog at the man's knee.

Now, on his daughter's one week birthday, he drifted off to sleep with her tiny body sheltered between his and Alex's.

_It was some kind of a feast: a holiday maybe, or a wedding. Children chased each other happily around the room, in and out of the building, until a voice fussed at them to take it outside and stay there. He smiled. He knew that voice. It was his mother._

_ Frances caught his eye and smiled at him. He walked over to her, but by the time he made it through the crowd, she was gone. He felt a tug on his pants leg, and bent down._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ He scooped her up into his arms. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you." When she smiled at him, he kissed her on the cheek. His attention was drawn away by applause. Alex walked over and took his hand. "We need to take pictures," she said, and led him to the center of the room, where his family gathered around him. _

_A boy of thirteen stood in front of him. Bobby took the boy's shoulder and spun him around. It was his brother Frank. Frank smiled proudly at him, and turned back around in time for the flash of the camera. As the crowd dispersed, people came to him, clapped his shoulders, kissed him, hugged him. His great grandfather, in uniform, kissed him on both cheeks, speaking in Italian. Then he kissed little Katie and tickled her tummy before walking off._

Reluctantly, Bobby opened his eyes. Katie slept soundly beside him, and Alex, too. The room was peaceful and quiet. He turned onto his side, where he could watch them as they slept. Little Katie was suckling in her sleep, her lips moving against the air. Alex lay on her side, her hands folded in front of her.

He sighed happily and resisted the urge to touch them. He thought about the dream and the people in it. He looked back down at Katie. If nothing else, he would leave her a legacy of love.

The End

* * *

A/N Thanks everyone for reading! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
